


Only his Queen

by Lanie_cakes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 86,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanie_cakes/pseuds/Lanie_cakes
Summary: Rey world is turned upside down when she turns 27 when her suppressed shapeshifter gene is unlocked when she goes into Heat. She is shipped off to a place called the First Order to relearn about her origins and has a hard time adjusting in this new world she dubbed as the Fuzzy Kingdom of Nudity. A year into waiting for her alpha Mate to come to her and unlock her inner animal from its cage. She is shocked to find that she not going to mated to just any regular Alpha...But the King of the Wild People Himself.





	1. The Fuzzy Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Not your regular Star Wars Reylo

“I don’t think I will ever get used to this.” Rey said pausing the sipping on her straw her eyes looking off into the distance from the bistro patio she was sitting at.

  
Finn glanced up from his plate of various meats.

  
“I always get the five meat platter extra rare.” He said brows coming together watching her suck up some more of her smoothing from her cup.

  
“No I mean that.” Rey said after swallowing nodding past him as Finn tossed a piece of meat into his mouth before following her gave to a small park not far from them. He gave a chuckled looking back to her as Rey were locked on what had her intranced in the middle of the park.

  
“You know its not nice to stare.” Finn said chewing his piece of meat.

  
“Well its kind of hard when a giant putty cat is licking herself on a bench.” Rey said going back to sip on her smoothie.

Her eyes darted to some people walking past the patio as she caught the woman wearing a very short dress as a long stripped tail was waving out behind her with every step as she hung on her lovely hunk of man who wasn’t wearing a shirt as his chest was rippling with muscles and the beginning of striped fur down his back and sides.

  
‘Or that.” she said calmly.

  
Just then in the packed streets a pack of large wolves went running by playfully taunting the people they passed.

  
‘Or that.” she said going back to sucking on her straw.

  
“Peanut, you will sooner or later.” Finn said with a laugh.

  
“You said that six months ago.” Rey said with a sigh as she turned back to Finn. “I’ve been here over a year and this world is still,” she paused as a large fucking Polar bear on steroid walked past them with groceries bags hanging from its mouth before finishing giving him a look, “odd.”

  
Finn shoved a few more pieces of meat into his mouth picking up a napkin to whip his dark face chewing on his food as he reached out for a glass of water to take a quick drink.

  
“Well, You come from a different world then us,” He said glancing down to his phone picking it up barely off the table to read the message that came in making it buzz a few short pulses.

He picked it up to quickly respond to the message while still talking to her. “if you were born here this would be a common sight for you, or if your suppressed gene showed itself at sixteen like it should have you would have been able to transit to your home land better.”

  
“Glad I got the lucky lottery ticket as twenty seven.” Rey hissed out in self loathing going back to sucking on her smoothie.

  
“Don’t worry Peanut, things will get better for you when your mate comes along.” He said finishing his text to set his phone back down taking another drink of his water.

  
“I’m beginning to think he wont. If I’m this late to the game there must be something wrong with my code.” She said with a sigh setting her smoothie down as a brain freeze began to dance over her forehead. “the four fucking teenager that flew over here with me all have their mates and able to shift into their fuzzy critter mode. I swear if I have to see another pregnancy photo from one of them I’m going to go fucking sideways on them.”

  
Finn just let out a chuckle shaking his head at her.

  
“These things can’t be rushed.” He said looking to is plate to pick up is fork stabbing a piece of meat tossing it into his mouth. “You will feel his call sooner or later.”

  
“What exactly am I supposed to be listing for?” she asked crossing her arms after she tucked a stray strand of her long hair back over her ear. “a howl to the moon that only I can hear? Or he gonna sings to me like a Disneyland princess does with birds and chipmunks and shit?”

  
‘You will know when you hear it.” Finn said taking another drink fighting not to smile when Rey sent him a glare.

  
She couldn't believe this had happened to her. Why, out of all the billions of people in the world, did she have to draw the unlucky God damn lottery.

  
Rey was doing good for herself. Was fresh out of culinary school. Learning from the best in the world how to make desserts that made you mouth water. She wasn’t a bad cook either. But her taste in food was for making her sweet tooth happy. She was a sucker for sweets.

  
Rey had her own bakery that was pretty popular in Baltimore. A staff that worked under her. She was pulling in great money making custom cakes from everything from weddings to birthday parties. She did everything right in her life after she turned 18 escaping the foster program. She put herself through school working three jobs, living off top ramen and what she made at school. She worked under the best chefs and culinary masters to earn her place.

  
What extra money she made she put back into her community. Mostly towards the ohranage she grew up in. Brought Christmas gifts to the kids who needed to feel special.

  
She did everything to make herself happy.

  
And all that came crashing down one night. One awful painful night. She remembered it from beginning to end sadly. She woke up with a burning fire within her. Like someone poured gas on her skin and lit it. She remembered screaming out in pain.

She laid in the fetal position for who knows how long before she had some sort of strength to reach for her phone. To call 911. She remembered rolling out of bed. It was too hot for her. Everything that touched her burned. Pained her. She remembers the paramedics coming busting down her door. When they touched her she could only scream. Scream at them to get away. That she didn’t want them to touch her.

  
It wasn’t until she was being strapped down in the hospital nurses keeping her from clawing at people. Acting like a savage animal trying to break free.  
Keeping her from touching where it burned the most between her legs.

  
Her hands would find themselves between her legs trying to ease the pain she felt from there. That was were the core of her pain came from. She begged someone to stop the pain and after the doctor came in and got one look at her he barked out a command and Rey remembered the nurses hauling her to a speiacl room with pads.

There was a toilet and a sink and a soft bed. Not that she slept in it. Plenty of bottles of water and food was delivered to her. She remembers the doctor coming in to check on her as she begged him to stop the pain. That she was dying from the pain. Then him kneeled down before her asking her a series of questions.

  
“is this your first heat?” he asked in a stern voice. All Rey could do was stare at him crying in pain and whisper for help not understanding his question.

  
“I’m sorry Miss. Blitz but by the law and treaty with the Frist Order we are not allowed to administrate a suppression or pain killers. You are going through what is called a Heat. Your suppressed Shapeshifter gene within you is now active. I’m sorry but there is not much I can do for you Miss. Blitz. You will have to ride it out. It shouldn't last longer then three days without a Alpha to help you. All will be explained when your body gets over its first Heat.”

  
At that the doctor left.

She had hourly checks by the nurse and for three unforsaken days Rey rolled around on the ground in pain that felt like she was having her skin carved and uterus ripped from her stomach. She couldn’t even count on her hands how many times she masturbated. Only female nurses were able to enter the room as the hospital had to follow the strict protocol set in place with the First Order. No male, Human or Shapeshifter was allowed near her.

  
By the fourth day Rey felt like she had been dragged through miles of fucking hell and the pain subsided.  
That’s when the men in the suits showed up from both sides of the government. The US and from the country called the First Order.

  
Rey thought her nightmare was over but it had only began.

  
After a long well over due shower and eating like a high hippo she found herself sitting in a large room filled with men from both sides of the governments at the table staring hard at her. She was given a book explaining what the hell had happened to her. At reading the cover Rey couldn’t help but laugh at it thinking it was a fucked up joke.

  
_Guide for an Omega._

  
There was no way….no fucking way.

  
Rey could only stare at the book as her dreams and life feeling like it had been ripped from her hands.

  
She denied it but her blood test came back positive that she was a they called a Human Omega. A suppressed shape-shifter. Both parties on either side of the table began to explain the situation and how she was no longer a civilian of American but now a civilian of the First Order.

  
Rey felt like throwing up. Her life that she knew was over. Her hard work now going down the shitter in a single flush.

  
The First Order.

  
She knew who and what they were. Fuck the whole world knew of them. Since the dawn of man kind there had been another species that walked in human form. And animal. They were once a feared race. Un-matched in power and abilities that separated themselves from the rest of the world.

Beings that outlived a normal human life by ten folds. Reared as God in ancient times. They were able to take the from of an animal. A predator. From wolf, fox, tigers, Jaguars etc. A race in their own category.

  
In the early 1700 they staked a claim on a piece of land in the upper part of the world. a whole Continent smaller then Alaska. Their large land in the middle of the Pacific ocean right below Alaska but above Hawaii. She had seen pictures of it. This secret world locked away from everyone else. They had a peace treaty with the wolrd established after the second world war. After they were invaded by Hitler seeking to use them to help with the war. The troops didn’t last two days on that piece of land against the power of these people.

  
The King at the time, better known as Vader had something that none of his people had. The ability to use a thing called the _Force_. A unseen power that could drag an island under in a matter of seconds. He was thought to be a descended from the first shape shifter or the first one…she couldn’t rememeber. He was able to move things with his mind apparently. Bend people at his will and control all the other shape shifter with a single thought.

  
Rey rememeber reading about him in school And this mysterious world of the First Order. When the bomb was being dropped on Japan they decided to try and whip out the main city of Naboo. Fearing that Vader had sided with Hilter. But Vader saw it coming and stopped the bomb in mid air with his unholy power sending it flying into space where it exploded.

  
Did Rey believe that? She was staring at a jaguar licking herself in public at the moment before shifting back into her human form shrugging on a dress when a friend showed up. So she didn’t know what to fucking believe anymore. Unicorns could be real for all she knew.

  
After the war ended Vader came to the United nations demanding a understanding of his kind and people be addressed and with his queen on his arms they made a treaty with the world.

  
Basically you leave us the hell alone we wont fuck you up kind of a tready.

  
Now they were just a part of the world. A normal country filled with not so normal people. And within the treaty there was understanding that if any gene of their people presented themselves they were to be shipped to Their lands protected. Most the time the gene presented itself when one turned 16 ish. The legal age in their country for, wait for it, a female coming into heat and could get her brains fucked out by an alpha mate or fuzzy snuggle buddy.

  
It was male OR females that could have a suppressed gene.

  
But there was a special breed of subresseed people out there. One that Rey was. A female being a Omega who was born human and she would not shift until she took a mate. Only when her destine Alpha mated her could unleash the gene for her first shift. Into god knows what. She was told it was whatever the mate was. Calling to their soul mate or some biology spiritual shit.

  
Rey was a very very rare case though.

  
She had just turned 27 and her gene had finally shown itself. They could only think of a few women in the last 80 plus years that showed their Gene late.

  
So here Rey sat. Her rights of a US citizen gone. Her name cleared from the US database and now she was a Unmated Omega human and belonged to the Frist Order. Or U.O.H for short. By the law of the US and around the world she was Immediately deported to Naboo to fulfill her only purpose.

  
Wait for her true mate to come forth and claim her. And there was nothing she could do about it.

  
Rey life was flipped in an instant. She had to sell her business, and leave everything that was hers behind. Even her cat and start at square one again in a whole strange new world. Gone what she knew and now she was sitting with her Guard, or more known as a Guide that helped her understand the inner working of the First Order and all fun fuzzy shit that comes with it.

  
It was a rocky start between her and Finn but once he found out that she was a Pastry chef he made sure to stamp Best Buds across her forehead and shared her with no one else besides his Mate.  
He dubbed her as his Bear Cub.

  
Rey picked up smoothie to start sucking on it once more when she saw Finn head jerked up suddenly his head turning eyes scanning quickly as a wide perfect smile formed over his lips. Clearly scenting his mate close. Rey watched his smile fall suddenly standing up quickly making the whole table rattle as Rey reached for the glasses fast to keep them from flying liquid everywhere.

  
“Poe-Bear, what the bloody hell happened to you!?” Finn hands went to his cheeks in horror as he cried out over the patio making everyone turn towards him as he booked it past the other tables towards his mate.

Rey was able to get the table right once more as she turned around to see Finn coming to stand before a man about the same height as him. His tussled up brown hair just meeting his ears. His wore a dark dusty brown leather jacket and dark blue jeans. Finn was reaching up to his face mouth open in horror as even Rey felt a little concerned for the nasty black eye and split lip.

  
“I’m fine, Finn,” Poe laughed out at him.

  
“No your bloody not!” Finn said in conceren.

  
“Finn,” Poe said reaching up to grab Finn's hand hovering over his cheek placing it to his cheek. His voice coming our frim but caring as Rey watched the power of a Alpha calming his Omega down. “I’m fine, I’ve had worse remember.”

  
“But-But your beautiful rugged look!” Finn cried out. “My husband is hideous!”

  
“Thanks Baby-Bear.” Poe chuckled as he turned his wounded face towards were Rey was making a sneer at the loving couple. Not that she hated Gays. Far from it actually. She just hated the sight of affection and love. And around here, Sex and openly foundling was a contagious disease. She lost count on how many times she seen people get dry humped in public.

  
“What with that sourpuss look there?” Poe laughed walking towards the table Finn close behind his Alpha mate. Rey only stuck her tongue out giving him a loud raspberry in response.

  
“I see someone pissed in your cherros this morning again.” Poe said sitting down on a free chair as Finn was quick to sit next to him dotting him with affection wanting to make sure that none of the wounds were getting infected. Being a doctor and all, but mostly because his primal need to tend to his Alpha mate hitting overdrive. Rey looked over his wounded face letting out a laugh.

  
“You letting your new recruits punch you for fun again?” Rey asked.

  
“Naw, I put myself between the King and some stupid fucker that didn’t clear out fast enough.” Poe laughed reaching out to grab Rey full glass of water untouched as he took a quick drink. “Took twenty of us to get him into the chamber this time. Five of them are laying in the hospital in critical condition, one is dead.”

  
“What the hell happened this time?” Finn asked Poe pushing his plate of meat towards him as Poe reached out grabbing a few piece to toss in.

  
“He went into a surprised Rut.” Poe said chewing his meat. “I swear they are getting closer together the older he gets and they are getting worse. He pushing a hundred years old and his mate still hasn’t showed herself. If she doesn’t come along to tame that beast within him I’m scared the monster just going to snap his fingers an kill us.”

  
“he wouldn’t really do that would he?” Finn asked shaking his head.

  
“That man has the power to do unspeakable things to us. But he actually a really nice guy but his inner beast is going stark raving mad not having someone to give it to hard every night.” Poe said.

  
“Lovely picture.” Rey said shaking her head finishing off her smoothie.

  
“Honey when you meet your mate I promise you he will changed your mind about this whole ‘I hate Alpha’ vibe.” He said waving to her whole body as he slapped his other hand on Finn leg making him yelp out in mixed shock and happiness.

  
“I don’t hate Alphas,” Rey said crossing her arms to lean them on the table. “I’m just tired of waiting for mine to fucking show up. ”

  
That got a mocking and playful “Aww” from both men as she snapped her eyes at them a warning glare.

  
“Anyways am I still on for coming to the Millennium Falcon Building in two days?” she asked Poe.

  
“Of course. Once I brought that little box of goodies to the office I had to fight to keep it in my hands from a whole fucking mob of people. Phasma demanded that you make those Blood tarts you came up with for the Bug Party. She about stabbed my eyes out taking them all for me.” Poe said throwing a Few more pieces of meat into his mouth.

  
“And I’m going to get paid good?” Rey asked.

  
“Defiently.” He snickered. “You wowed them and I’m pretty sure you might get a job there peremently as a Pastry Chef after the party. Phasma and Hux want you to come in with a few other tester desserts for the event.”

  
“Awesome the more money the better so I can open my own bakery here.” she said with a sigh.

  
“I thought you like working with Rose?” Finn asked. “You been making her bakery fucking hoppin since you walking in demanding damn job.”

  
“I do, but I want my independence once more for a bit before this so called Alpha comes in an strips it all once more.” she said shaking her head. “And having my own business is one way for me to feel normal in this place.”

  
“Peanut Not all Alpha are going to keep you under control like you think they are.” Finn said shaking her head.

  
“You don’t know,” Rey said eyeing them both. “knowing my luck I’m going to get a fucking asshole.”

  
“and if you do I will kill him and make it look like an accident.” Poe said reaching out to ruffle her hair playfully. “No one fucks with my mates Bear-cub. And besides, I have immunity everywhere. If I wanted to bitch slap someone for no reason, I can get away with it.”

  
Rey rolled her eyes pushing her hair back into place as she looked around the world full of color and fur as she let out a deep sigh as both Poe and Finn got lost into their eyes once more. Rey rolled her eyes as she decided she needed to go shopping for some ingetiends to make some baked goodie for home. Before she could leave the dotting couple both Poe and Finn were right behind wanting to protect her not trusting the Alpha around here from fucking with her none the less.

  
Most stayed clear of Poe when he came walking down the sidewalk knowing full well who he was. he was the Commander of the task force here on the streets of the First Order. And when he went into Rage mode Rey once saw him put a fucking tiger two sized normal then a regular tiger through a stone wall. He was also personal body guard to the King of the First Order when advents happened.

  
Not that Rey had ever seen the King, in fact she made it very clear to stay the hell away from anything to do with crowds and the Royal family.

  
As they were walking to store a few Alpha zoomed in on Rey being an unmated Omega as Poe was there baring his teeth at them giving them a clear message to back the fuck off, No one liked to fuck with a pissed off Bear protecting it cub.

  
Not that Rey was a bear. Fuck she didn’t know what the hell she was. Most of the blood test that came back could tell a Omega what her mate would be. But her test came back unknown. So she was up shit creek on figuring out if her mate was a wolf or bear or whatever.

  
In this new world the alpha ruled. Then the Beta came in next and then the omega. The omegas were very sought after by the Alpha males. A Beta female could get pregnant at anytime. But the omega were a special breed. Unmated They entered a very fertile period that attracted an unmated males mostly known as a Heat cycle. Usually lasting a week long sex drive that only an alpha could keep up with. In a sense the Alpha male entered a very dangerous and sex crazed Rut. And defended a female to the death.

  
One night Rey, Finn and Poe were playing poker and Poe got up to go to the bathroom. When he came back out looking like he was pain and his eyes locked onto Finn. Rey doesn’t even remember standing up. Finn grabbed her by her pants and one arm and chucked her like a rag doll out into the hallways. She didn’t see them for two days but they knocked every picture off her wall next to their apartment.

  
Finn had given her a book all about the mating between a Alpha and Omega and Rey felt like she was reading a porno book on sex crazy animals by the middle of it. It was a very difficult book for her to read or understand.

  
When she moved here She looked up the different types of shape shifters. There was the common wolf and its cousin the fox and coyote. The cats were tiger, lions and Jaguars. There was even two types of bear spiecies. Grizzly and Polar bear which Finn and Poe were both Grizzly. Rey remember seeing pictures of large animals on steroids just chilling on the beach enjoying the sun or walking in the park next to others in human form. Like they belonged there.

Yeah. She had no clue what the hell she walked into.  
In her search to understand this world better She had come across a small article online talking about the Royal Family of the First Order. They were the ones that ruled over the whole fucking land. She found that they were apart of a special group of animals.

  
A breed descended from a wolf of nightmare apparently. A Dire wolf. They were the most rare of their kind. There was only Six to be known in existence. There was the Old King and queen. Their children, who were twins and the mate of the princess twin who was a rare Omega himself.

  
And those two had one child. The current King of the first order. Rey had no idea what he looked like or any of them looked like. And that was all she could get offline.

Their inner Royal world a mystery to the rest.

Poe offered to take her to some of the parties. To get her to meet some of the Royal Family. He said he had grown up with the King and were close friends and that’s why he was his body guard. Well he was everyone else body guard to keep the King from eating them. But Rey didn’t want to meet them. She just wanted to stay far away from them and just try to fit in here. Knowing herself all to well she would blabber out something stupid to one of them and get kicked out of here.

  
One thing she had learned was the family all shared a common trait of being able to use this Force shit. Rey wondered what it really was and if they could really move things with their mind. Most of the time she thought it was a load of horse shit. Of course she shouldn’t be complaining too much about the mystery of it when she herself just found out she had this gene inside her.

  
Another thing Rey was shocked about when she came here was to find that there was absolutely no cars. None. Zip. There was either bullet trains. Subways and Trolleys. But not one car.

  
The only thing close to a car but she found out from Finn that it was an electric car and they were all owned by the Royal Family. So if you saw one cruising around best be showing your throat Poe commented.

  
Baring your throat was a symbol of submission to the Royalty even the Alphas did. no one looked down a upon the Royal Family and everyone here always had something good to say about them.

  
After a good hit at the supermarket and Finn having to drag Poe out when he walked up with two large canalops under his shirt asking Rey if she was ready for quick Boob job like him, rubbing her back with them. God he was a man child most the time.

  
Getting a quick good night hug from Finn she Walked into her large apartment that was right across from Finn and Poe’s. She instantly knew that she needed to put on some music to drown out the heated love making from next door. After dumping her bags of ingredients on the kitchen counter she preheated her oven walking over to a entertainmen stand she opened her computer to youtube putting on some loud beats to listen to when she cooked.

  
Two hours later her apartment was smelling like rich sugar and chocolate. She sat at her kitchen counter a bottle of wine opened up as she ate some of her taste pastries and fruit tarts. Sipping on her wine she glanced out her huge window of her apartment at the large city towering in the distance sparking with the nighttime lights.

  
It was times like this that she the most alone. Fuck she had felt this way most of her life.

  
And being here now in this new world she had never felt so alone. So…weak. Finn had told her it was the Omega within her that felt this way, the need to find a Alpha who could chase away the fears within her.

  
Rey still didn’t think she needed a man. She had done a damn good job without one so far. though she had missed out on a lot of shit when she was just human. In her survival Of her childhood on the streets and working her ass off since she became the an adult she had no time for love. Never stopped to take personal time for herself. Fuck she didn’t even have many friends back in the US. If any.

  
She was so career driven she didn’t even stop to have sex.

  
So now here sitting in her apartment staring out the window of the biggest sex crazed capital of the world she was still a virgin at the age of almost twenty eight.

  
She slipped on her wine glass as she could smell the homoans still pumping from the walls of next door. Letting out a frustrated sigh she was quick to down her wine glass figuring a good hot shower before bed would be good. She had to work super early in the morning at Rose bakery.

  
After cleaning up her kitchen Rey walked to her bathroom as she turned on the water in her large shower made to hold a fucking animal. Aparently all apartments came with a shower this size, and a room called a Safe Room. It was a reinforced room with metal walls under padding that one could go in when their were in a fit of rage. Lock themselves in it and fucking go nuts.

  
And it wouldn’t distrup the neighbors conveniently.  
Rey had used that room for the last two heats she had gone through. Locking herself away from the world as she laid in pain on the ground. Finn would come and check on her every few hours to make sure she was eating or drinking to stay well nursished.

  
As the hot water began to steam up the bathroom mirror Rey turned down the lights to a low dim before she stepped into the shower tiled ground. she could practically lay down on and not touch either side with either her head or toes. Stepping under the racing hot water she let out a deep sigh as the water wet down her hair making it stick to the lower part of her back.

Running her hands over her face a few times she wrapped her arms around herself just enjoying the rushing water on her face and down her body.  
Her shower helped her escape the world outside.  
Standing there with her eyes closed she listened to the water bouncing off the tile ground as she lost herself in her inner world of happiness. Her hands moving up to run over the inflamed scent glands on her neck, a precursor to her up coming heat in the next month. She cranded her neck back and froth eyes still closed rubbing the tender spots on her neck.

  
Until a tingle of alertness rushed up her back. Opening her eyes slowly she looked to the tiles before her under the massive shower head as she felt the intense burning like someone was watching her. Her eyes turned to the clear shower curtain with dark neon flowers scattered on it. walking to the curtain she pulled it back to look better into the dimly lit room. her nose flaring not picking up any scent other then her own.

  
Just then the sound of deep heavy breathing echoed in the shower behind her. Rey felt every nerve on the back of her neck flare up as she slowly turned around to see who was there not understanding how someone could have snuck past her.

  
As her eyes looked over her shoulders shower curtain still in her tight grasp Rey only blinked once and her shower was gone. In the quick blink she found herself standing in the middle of a dark room. Her breath hitched as she whipped around finding her bathroom gone as well. A panic flooded over her to the marrow in her bones. Her chest heaving not understanding where she was. Blinking a few times lifting her hands to her eyes to rub them whipping what water was there. Thinking maybe it was a hallucination. When she opened her eyes she was still in this darkness.

  
The only thing she heard was the pumping of her blood in her ears and the sound of heavy breathing. Deeper and a harder then what was whizzing past her lips as a panic attack began to rise up her spine. A Deep growl rumbled through the darkness as Rey felt her heart skip a beat as the feeling of eyes burning into her caught her attention as she slowly turned her body to see what was behind her.

  
This was how fucking scary movies went south quick. The dumbass chick looking towards the dangerous sound. As she turned around her breath hitching past her lips a the flow blown panic attack on the verge of making her drop to her ass.

  
As she turned towards the growling and heavy breathing her eyes soon locked onto two burning red eyes in the darkness. It was like someone had lit a fire behind two rubies. Rey whole body shook in fear as her eyes went wide at the glowing red eyes.

Whatever they belonged too she knew it was big. Very very big as she took in a deep breath to try and catch the smell of this creature. To see if she could place it like Finn and Poe had been trying to teach her on scenting other beings. But she could smell nothing. Not a single thing here.

  
The creature growl grew deeper grew more deadly as the Omega within her fought to keep herself together.

  
_Submit_. A small voice calmly told her. It was her own voice. She knew that. It was a hell of a lot calmer then the rest of her brain. The creature moved towards her slowly the eyes swaying ever so slightly to the steps the creature took towards her. Soon it was stepping out of the shadows as Rey couldn’t help but take a step back her body riddle with fear.

  
It lifted up its head as it came out of shadows as Rey was now looking at the biggest god damn wolf she had ever seen in her life. His head three times bigger then her. His neck thick with fur and muscles and she was pretty sure she could barely wrap her arms around it if she tried.

His body was fucking huge. In the light she saw his black raven fur rising and falling as his lips reared back showing steak knife teeth. As he sneered at her Rey whole body shook. She was froze in place though, like her feet suddenly were stuck in concrete. The wolf shoulders stood taller then her as he kept walking closer and closer to her.

  
He let out another deep snarl that shook her to the bones and she couldn’t stop the whimper from coming past her lips.

  
She watched as his nostrils flared as his lips slowly dropped the menacing teeth sheathed for. A long tongue came out licking his wide muzzle as she saw his burning red eyes trail up and down her body in a hungry manner. Like he trying to decide which part of her he was going to rip off her first. His body was still puffed up as Rey could feel his sizzling power now, oh god the power she felt coming off him. Her legs getting weak as his power pulsed around her suffocating her.

  
Even though she couldn’t smell him, she could fucking tell this demonic looking wolf was Alpha. Oh boy was he alpha.

  
He was quick to snarl snapping his teeth at her as Rey couldn’t stop herself tilting her head back on instinct. Her Omega submitting to this powerful Alpha before her. He began to move towards her once again. His head dipping low as his nostrils kept flaring as if he could smell her. Rey wanted to run. Her human mind screaming to bolt and find a way to escape.

  
But the animal side within her was submitting fully to this powerful creature. Soon he was five feet away from her, four, three, oh god Rey wished to universe she could wake up from nightmare.

  
Soon his head dipped down lower his massive head with a jaw that could fit her whole head in to crush it in one go if he wanted to. His head moved inched from her as she could feel his deep outtake of his air from his lung running hot against stomach and between her thighs. He repeated this a few time his breath becoming deeper and heavier. Soon he took a step back lifting his head to tower over her as Rey was biting her quivering lip staring hard into his blood red eyes burning her to the core of her soul.

 

“ _Found you_.” A deep demonic rumble came from around her as his eyes seemed to glow brighter as his lips drew back to show his teeth once more crouch down as if getting ready to strike as that send Rey last nerve off the cliff as she inwardly gasped throwing herself backwards ready for the attack as her back hit the hot plastic of the shower curtain. She let up a loud gut wrenching scream twisting in the curtain ripping off the rod as she hit the ground of her bathroom.

  
Rey sat up quickly as she looked around the bathroom quickly her chest hyperventaly at the scene she just had.

  
Just then there was a crashing at the front door falling deaf on her ears as her eyes were still locked on the shower. There was no fucking way she had just seen that.

No way!

  
“REY!?” a voice called out to her as she let up another yell scrambling away from the sudden booming voice. Her head whipped to the doorway of the bathroom as Poe came stocking in wearing only his PJ bottoms. He came to a stop eyes wild, sharp teeth bared looking for whoever was attacking her as his found the bathroom empty.

  
“Peanut are you okay?!” Finn came shoving past Poe to quickly kneel next to Rey grabbing her shaking shoulders. “Bear Cub your shaking like you freezing what the hell happened?!”

  
“I-I saw,” she stuttered breath short as she turned to the still running shower once more as her arms reached out grabbing at Finn arms fightened at what she saw.

  
“Rey, I don’t smell anyone.” Poe said coming to kneel down next to Finn as Rey kept her fingers digging into Finn arms scared to let him go. “What happened? your scream woke us up from a dead sleep.”

  
“I saw something.” she said in a horsed whisper looking up to Poe as the tears stared streaming down her face.

‘I saw something big and awful.”

  
It took the men twenty minute to get Rey to move from her catatonic state on the bathroom floor.

  
Finn made her some fresh Tea as Poe went to fixing the door he knocked down apologizing to the neighbors for the late night noise he fixed the bolts as he came in looking over to Rey sitting on one of her stools staring off into the night time of the city.

  
“You ready to talk, Kiddo?” Poe asked her as Rey let up a gasp getting knocked out her deep through as she turned Finn and Poe like it was the first time seeing them. Finn filled a mug up with some fresh tea setting it down before her a hand coming to her back trying to sooth her with slow rubbing motions.

  
Rey took a few quick sips of her tea as she couldn’t seem to get the image of the large monster to leave behind her eyes. Her hands shaking the mug of hot tea as she though of his teeth ready to rip into her, his blood red eyes staring at her like he was ready to devour her. Rey bit her bottom lip fighting not to cry. Whatever that little episode was it scared the crap out of her.

  
_Found you_. That deep demonic voice echoing in her brain imprinting itself on her.

  
“Peanut?” Finn called to her pulling her out of her inner nightmare racing behind her eyes. Rey looked up to Finn as her shoulders dropped and she began to bawl her eyes out once more. Finn pulled her into a hug still rubbing her back slightly as he looked to Poe with a question in his eyes.

  
“I can try and calm her down but it might hit her full force later when we leave.” Poe said understanding Finn silent questions of using his Alpha power to calm her.

  
“My Bear Cub, tell us what happened?” Finn asked again in a soft voice.

  
Rey pulled away bringing the long sleeves over her hands wrapping it over her knuckled then across her cheeks to wipe away the tears. Slowly she began to tell them what she saw in her vision. The creature in it and what it said.

  
Poe brows kept growing together harder the more she described this creature as his Jaw clenched harder. He turned away from the crying girl as his eyes drifted over the counter not believing what she was saying. Finn tried to confort her as Rey had to ask the question burning in her mind.

  
‘What the hell did I see?” she asked with a breathless cry. “Why the hell did I see that thing, its not like any wolf I’ve ever seen. He was fucking scary as shit.”

  
“I hate to say it, Kiddo.” Poe said in a low tone. “But I think you saw your mate.”

  
Rey and Finn both snapped towards her.

  
“How the bloody hell do you know that?” Finn snapped as Poe sighed pushing off the counter to shove his hands into his pocket looking between them.

  
“It just makes sense. Who she saw, I’ve heard of others having visions of their mates. Both of them coming together. Looks like Rey must have heard his call finally and she was brought before him when he needed her most. That’s how you were not able to smell him. You showed yourself to him, he must have caught your scent. Don’t ask me how the works. Its something the scientist still cant figure out. That’s why he said he found you. Your scent is the only thing he needs. Now its only a matter of time before he finds you.” Poe said feeling his chest clutching in pain at the horrified look on her face.

  
“That cant be a normal fucking wolf!” she said. “he was like, huge, scarier and I don’t think I’ve ever felt any alpha with that much power in the whole damn year I’ve been here. he fucking scared the crap out of me and looked like he wanted to eat me!”

  
“Kiddo, there no way he will ever fucking harm you,” Poe said shaking his head with a slight laugh bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head as Finn tilter quickly catching his mates nervous tick suddenly. “To him you are the most presous thing in his world right now. and he wont stop until he finds you.”

  
“oh god.” Rey muttered looking away from him as she began to cry again. “my mate can be him.”

  
“Shhh, Bear Cub.” Finn said wrapping his arms around her. “let get you to bed. Get some sleep and we will talk about it more tomorrow and figure out where to go from there.”

  
Rey body was in shock as she let Finn pull her off the stool and lead her to her bedroom.

  
After tucking in Rey and locking the door behind them Finn followed Poe back into their apartement across the way.

  
“Okay,” Finn said standing in the middle of the living room crossing his arms at Poe. “Spill what you know!”

  
Poe looked at Finn before giving a dry laugh rubbing the side of his neck looking to the door once more before glancing back to Finn before sighing shaking his head.

  
“Well from who she discribling, and where she was,” he said walking past Finn towards the kitchen as he paused in the looking back to Finn waiting for him to continture. “We have Our Queen sleeping across the hallway.”

  
Finn face slowly twisted at Poe like he just grew two heads and spit out rainbow bubbles before a wide smile grew on his lips as a loud laugh came from his lips. He started laughing so hard as he had to wave a hand towards his face to keep the tears from falling.

  
“Oh my god, Poe-bear.” He said between laughs. “that has to be the craziest thing you have ever said!”

  
Poe stood there with a stern look as Finn laughter died down at the seriousness on his mates face.

  
“You’re joking right?” Finn asked quickly as Poe only shook his head. Finn head whipped to the front door before flipping back to Poe.

  
“She just discbribed Ben to a fucking tee in his wolf form.” Poe said. “One that no one can forget when they first see it. and She described the Rut chamber he stays in when we cant get him out to the combound in time.”

  
Finn let out an inwards gasp hand going to his chest as he stumbled backwards to land on the couch in a dramatic manner.

  
‘Oh my god.” Finn whispered out. “Rey just, she,” he lifted his hands to his cheeks looking to Poe whispering, “ _our baby cub is Royalty_?”

  
“And going to be mated to the head monster himself.” Poe said rubbing his brow with his thumb as he walked over to where his phone was picking it up to turn it on as he clicked a few things on the screen.

  
‘What are you doing?” Finn asked him watching Poe place the phone to his ear.

  
“I’m calling Hux, I need too let him know. Ben most likely trying or has ripped the Rut chamber door off to come find her.” Poe turned to duck just in time as a vase flew over his head crashing into the wall shattering. Water and flowers showing his back.

  
“You put that damn thing away!” Finn yelled. “The minute you tell Hux people will sworm here and steal her away and take her before the King. She cant even walk straight after what happened!”

  
“I have to fucking call them!” Poe sanpped at him.

  
“No you don’t!” Finn hissed out baring his teeth. “You saw how frightened she was! she had one hell of a last year! if the king wants her that bad he will have to come to her on her terms. That’s how the mating game is played!”

  
“That’s not how we planned this.” Poe said shaking his head at Finn.

  
“WHO?” Finn snapped stomping his foot. “Our poor baby cub just had the shit scared out of her and she need time to process all of this. You throw her before the King he will tear her to shreds in an instant!”

  
“No he wont.” Poe said with a drawn out groan leaning up against he door frame.

  
“How the hell do you know that?” Finn snapped. “I've heard the stories from you, I’ve heard how hes a fucking monster in the bedroom.”

  
“Baby-Bear.” Por said with a laugh shaking his head. “I know how the King going to react to this. He had waited too long to find his mate, behind those walls in the most preaous thing in his life right now and he will do anything in his power to make sure she is safe. And no one is going to get in his way.”

  
Poe looked down to his phone before scrolling down to find a name as he clicked onto it placing it to his ear. Finn huffed behind him as Poe ignored him as the phone went straight to voicemail.

  
“Ben, give me a call when you get this.” Poe said.  
………

  
Rey tried to sleep. Tried to sleep on both the bed and the couch. But found herself making a bed on the floor with the blankets and a pillow.

  
Up until the age of ten she slept in alleyways and on the floor anyways. A old habit that dies hard she guessed. But even laying on the ground she couldn’t stop the images of the large monster snarling at her.  
The more she thought about how frightened she was the more to her horror she felt safe for some twisted reason. Like something within her wanted to get close to it. To soothe its rage back.

  
She thought back on the monster standing before her ready to attack her. her mind began to cool on how strong he was, how strong our alpha is, the voice whispered within her.

  
Rey dug her face deeper into the pillow trying to will herself to sleep praying for just darkness. As she laid there counting sheep she found herself turning on the floor to get a better angle clearly her little back burner sleeping habit not helping her. Wrapping her arms around the pillow she sighed out opening her eyes to stare at her closet door. But she nearly jumped out of her skin letting out a squeak past her lips seeing a dark shadow within it.

  
And he wore the familiar terrifying red eyes of the monster from her vision. Sitting up quickly with a gasp she looked over her bed to find the shadow figure gone. Slowly ducking her head near the edge of the bed her hands grabbing the fitted sheet her eyes traveled over the room looking for him.

  
For the one Poe said was her mate. How the hell did he find her so fast? She couldn’t smell him or hear him come in.

  
As she held onto the bed shaking she saw a shadow move quickly through the hallway as her head jerked to it. Rey reached under her bed, eyes locked onto the doorway as she felt around until one of her metal bats came to her fingers. Wrapping her hand tight around it she slowly stood up walking towards the door holding the bat before her as she peeked out slowly into her dark hallway.

  
She saw nothing but the light glow of a lava lamp she had brought over refusing to give up a few of the items to move here. Stepping out into the hallway twisting the bat in her hands she took some slow steps peering into her bathroom seeing nothing but darkness as she walked closer to her living room. Slowly peeking out around the edge of the wall as her one eye scanned the room seeing nothing.

  
“Alright,” she said in a harsh whisper. “Where are you!?”

  
She stepped out hallway into her large living room as she held the bat ready to attack. She walked towards her kitchen looking into it the lights from the stove and microwave giving off a blue glow as she couldn’t see this shadow figure. If Poe was right on who he was and that he could come to her in a vision or her to him. Whatever this magic trick was She was going to make sure that this fucker knew she meant business.

  
“I’m a black belt in Judo. And was learning Wing Chun before I came here.” She said out to the darkness of the kitchen not sure where he went, “I can whoop your ass with or without the bat! You take your pick!”

  
“To think you have been so close.” a deep voice came out as Rey let up small squeak flipping around to find a dark shadow standing near her large windows. His back to her looking over the city building towards downtown.

  
Jesus he was a tall mother fucker.

  
Rey stared at the back of his head unable to get any key features of his back. but she could tell he had borad shoulders, a long torso as he was clearly dressed in all black. His long arms at his side as he stared out the window.

  
“You!” she snapped waving the bat at him. “HOW the hell did you get in here!?”

  
“The same way you came to me finally.” he said. His deep voice radiating off the walls towards her. He slightly turned his head towards her as she could see he had long dark hair resting on his wide shoulders.

  
“Well you came, you saw, now get out!” Rey snapped pointing bat right at him. “I’m not ready for you! Not yet!”

  
That earned a deep dark chuckle from him. It was thick as it made something in the back of Rey mind flutter to life almost excited like happy to hear him laugh. Rey shook her head to keep the Omega within her down.

  
Calm yourself, you inner crazy fuzzy person. She told herself.

  
“I’ve been waiting for you little Omega.” he said in a deeper tone not turning around. “You think I am going to wait any longer to claim what is mine?”

  
Rey swallowed at the tone in his voice. He didn’t sound happy now. Something within her spun in turmoil at the tone of his voice. He almost sounded hurt and angered at her words. Something screamed Submit!

  
“I cant see you just yet!” Rey snapped. “I can not after what I saw, you scared the crap out of me! I’m still new to this whole fucking Omega shit! I was happy with my old life! And now I am here stuck in Fuzzy Kingdom of Nudity trying to relearn who the hell I am. I need more time before you take complete control over me.”

  
He didn’t say anything for a long moment before his dark body turned around. She was met with glowing red eyes locking hard onto hers. She couldn’t see his face in the darkness as he stared hard at her. His eyes burning holes into hers as he turned fully to her.

  
“Come here.” his tone came out low. Rey hands twisted the bat as she fought the rushing prinkle over her skin. Her mind screaming to stay as another part told her to go to him.

  
“ _Come. Here_.” he repeated again his tone dropping lower the power she felt the First time racing up her skin. Rey felt the goosebumps as her knees became weak as the Alpha was drawing out the dormant Omega within her. Slowly and to her horror she felt herself taking a step towards this dark shadow. His red eyes never leaving her as she got closer and closer with every slow step. She rounded her coffee table, her body under his command. The dark shadow loomed over her as she couldn’t tell what the hell his face looked like but by the outline of him in the darkness he was defiantly huge. Looming over her by a good seven inches. Rey felt so small next to him.

  
As she came to a stop before him the bat falling useless at her side. His eyes never leaving hers. She could see his shoulders rise and fall as she could hear the deep intake of a breath through his nose letting it out in almost a ragged sigh.

  
_“You’re beautiful_.” His voice came out in a rasp manner. She saw a shadow move out of the corner of her eye as she realized it was his hand as she felt a the ghostly touch of his fingers on her cheek. They both stood there staring at each other for a long moment.

  
“I would complement you too.” She said swallowing hard. “but I’ve never met a shadow man before. So black a great color on you?”

  
That earned a deep chuckle out of him.

  
“Why is it you don’t want to see me yet?” he asked a slight tilt of his head. She stared hard up at him before licking her lips to try and clear her thoughts. The image of him in his crazy wolf form racing across her mind.

  
“because I don’t want to lose the last of control of my life.” She said. “before you control me fully. I’ve heard the stories. I’m not just some woman to throw myself at a man. I have morals and I’m old school on the dating. Im not bending over for you right off the bat.”

  
“I think you need to learn what its like to be mated to an Alpha, little Omega.” He said with a deep chuckle. “why does that scare you so bad?”

  
“Oh I know what is,” she snapped up to him. “You controlling me until the day I die. I don’t want to be controlled. I was half my life and I broke free of that.”

  
“I would never hurt you.” he said. “Nor would I control this spitfire soul you have.”

  
“Why should I trust you?” she asked. “Why should I trust someone I’ve never met?”

  
“Because whether you like it or not,” he said his head moving down closer to her. “we are a mated pair to be. I have been waiting a long time for you, little Omega. And I will not let you slip through my fingers. I will give you time to adjust to this, but know this. I will have you. When you heat comes soon, I will be there for you. I will fuck you and mate with you to bring out that inner wolf I see behind those fiery eyes. All of you belongs to me as I will belong to you.”

  
Rey found herself taking a step back from him as she watched the shadow with the burning red eyes watching her.

  
“You think you can run from what you are? You cant.” He said with a shake in his head lifting his back shadow hand to hover it close to the side of her face.

“I can tell you have not accepted what you are the whole time you have been here. Let loose, Little Omega. Imbrace what you are. The life you left behind, I can see even there you were not happy. I can see it how much you hated being alone. And I will never let you have the feeling again.”

  
Rey stared frightened at him not sure how the hell he could pick up something like that as he moved closer to her.

  
“I will never let you suffer again,” he said softly. ‘I will give you a life protected. The life you truly deserve. I think you have suffered enough. You think this is a curse, it isn’t Little Omega. Count this as blessing for a life you have always wanted.”

  
Rey swallowed listening to his words unsure on how to handle them. The promises, she hated promises. Promises are always broken, the promise of coming back when you leave your little child sitting on the steps of church and never returning.

  
“When a Alpha give his word to his mate,” he said as if picking up on her thoughts, “he keeps it. I am no different. I swear I will defend you to my last dying breath.”

  
Rey found something within her awaken once more, a swelling of joy at his words. Her mind bouncing as something began to claw its way up her spine. It was earger. Eager to please the Alpha before her. Eager to take him and his promises. As if something within her could taste the truth on his words.

  
“I will give you time.” he said, “I understand why you are scared of all of this. Something unknown to you. It frightens you not to have control of your life but are any of us in control of our destiny? I will play the human to you and court you. But your heat is due soon, I can smell it. When it comes. I will mount and knot you and make sure to rip that wolf free of her cage within you.”

  
At that he was gone. Rey found herself standing in her dark living room alone once again as she looked around to make sure that no one was behind her. She finally let out the deep breath she didn’t even realize she was holding in.

  
Jesus Christ when will this nightmare end?


	2. The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly from Ben point of view of the first time meeting each other.

………  
Rey couldn’t sleep the rest of the night. She tossed and turned until finally her eyes couldn't stay open anymore and drifted off to sleep. It only felt like a second had passed before the annoying sound of her alarm blasting in her room. Her eyes that just finally close slowly opened up heavy and tired as she reached over for her phone on the nightstand as she had the inner battle of either getting up or hitting snooze.

  
If she hit snooze she was done for. It would be a point if no return and her body would just sleep straight through the alarms.

  
Looking at her clock on her phone reading four thirty she groaned kicking the blankets off her as she rolled to side of the bed.

  
“Stupid angry fuzzy buck tooth demon eyed alpha.” She mumbled out sitting up well slowly in her bed. Rubbing her face she got up slowly and walked like a zombie towards her bathroom. Rey made sure to keep all her light on not giving her creepy mate-to-be any chance to show up or hide in the shadows.

  
“I’m going to see Maz. ” Rey muttered to herself half asleep as she slowly brushed out her tangled hair. “I think I need some sage to keep the shadow man away…”

  
After her shower adventure down the rabbit hole last night she had forgotten to brush her hair. Her long hair was now reaching her butt as it fell in deep multi colors of browns. After battling her hair of the knots she was able to French braid it on top of her head across her scalp before pulling her ungodly long thick hair into a bouncy pony tail.

  
Changing into some back running tights, a cream colored tank top and black and red zip up hoodie Rey wondered through her house still out of it as she looked to the time seeing she had to get her ass moving faster to get to the bakery on time. It opened at seven and she had to get fresh goodies in the oven before 6 for the daily rush of people.

  
Grabbing her back pack next to her couch she looked over her coffee table as she tried to remember which classes she had today.

  
One of the Joy’s about coming here was that she was forced back into school in order to get her lovely plastic Identification card. A symbol of her fully becoming a civilian of the First Order. Everyone that came here after their suppressed gene showed itself was required to pass these classes. And poor Rey was a super Senior as they called it in high school.

  
She was on her second loop of Language and Sex education of an Human Omega. She had passed all the classes besides those two. Learning the native tongue of the First Order gave her a brain Aneurism and she knew all the cuss fluently thanks to Finn and a few other words. She just couldn’t get the language down.

  
If you asked her what she knew she could say “Go fuck yourself and Where the heck is the bathroom?”

  
For Sex education, Rey was having a hard time with that class as she couldn’t process anything after the video of sex and watching a Alpha Male knot a female. The other girls in the class all awed and were interested in it. Rey was terrified of someone shoving a dick like that into her.

  
They even showed a alpha male masturbating and the way his dick swelled at the base. The teacher breaking it down bit by bit on the reaction of the Alpha males dick inside of a female. How the male is driven in a rut to knot a female to secure his seed inside her over and over again to secure pregnancy. Again the other girls were fascinated.

  
All Rey could see was an angry long neck puffer Fish stuck between some guys legs.

  
There was no way something like that could fit inside her. Even if she was dying with the pain of heat she could not understand how the hell that was going to stop the pain. It didn’t make any sense and she argued with her teacher almost ever Tuesday she had class. Rey was pretty sure the girls in the class got a kick out of watching Rey rip out ever scientific aspects from the teacher on how the hell the dragon pufferfish was going to help her during heat.

  
Rey picked up her two books and gathered up her homework as she stuffed it into her back pack. Pulling her hood up she yanked on her back pack and walked to her front door. She grabbed her headphones off a stand as she pulled her phone out of her pocket to find some music to listen too.

  
Slipping out of her apartment she looked to her friends door knowing they were both passed out as she tipped toed down the hallways to the stairs.

Going down the four flights of stairs she walked through the lobby to the main door as she stepped out into the cool early morning air.

  
A few fuzzy people were roaming around at this time as she looked down to her phone to find her running music. Almost every morning she ran to a subway station before riding across the city to where Rose Bakery was.

  
But today she was too damn tired. Her finger hovered over the music play list. Her mate-to-be wiped her out by just showing himself to her. His voice echoing in her ears as his red eyes burned behind her eyes.

  
So Rey picked some softer music and just walked lost in her mind. Her usual ten minutes jog turned into a thirty minute walk as she saw the signs above the stairway to the subway.

  
As Rey got closer to the stairs she couldn’t stop the feeling of someone following her. She looked over her shoulder behind her in the dimly lit streets, well pathways. Since there was no cars most of the roads between the buildings were paved with beautiful designs.

  
She didn’t see anyone as something fluttered in the back of her mind. It could be _Him_. He could have found her already. Rey swallowed hard not sure how she felt about him finding her so quickly. He did say he was going to give her time.

  
Coming to the stairs she quickly descended down them as she came to the flat standing before the red line as she felt another yawn escaping her lips. God she was tired. She couldn’t shake the fog over her mind from the lack of sleep and she was kicking herself for not having a good cup of Joe before leaving.

  
The coffee they sold here grew hairs on someone chest when they drank it and Rey was pretty sure it was laced with crack.

  
As she looked at the time she knew the subway train was due soon.

  
A tingle came up back once more as she slowly lifted her hand up like she was scratching her neck as she slipped out her headphone bud from her ear. She took in a small breath as she could smell someone coming towards her. It smelt like an Alpha.

  
A sweaty gross alpha.

  
She pulled her other ear bud out of her ear as she knew by the smell of the Alpha he was going into a Rut. Rey had been here long enough and dealt with enough horny Alphas she knew the fowl scent of them all to well.

  
She could hear his breathing coming up behind her as she turned around to face the one that was going to try and get frisky with her.

  
The alpha stood over six feet. Had sandy blonde hair and was overly muscled. Like a gross overly muscled.

  
He wore a sickening twisted smile as his greenish blue eyes traveled up and down her body in a gross manner. Rey tired to place his scent to see what he was but scenting other was still hard for her.

  
“What’s a cute little Omega like yourself doing all alone?” he cooed down to her.

  
“I'm hunting buffaloes before I go to work.” Rey snapped in a tired board voice waving for him to shoo. “and I’m to damn tired to deal with you so go hump someone else.”

  
“How about you skip going to work and come have some fun with me?” he said stepping closer to her.

  
“No thank you. I don’t wanna catch rabies.” She said with a yawn looking around her for anyone else.

Wishing for once that one of the Police Guard would show up.

  
“Well that’s not a nice thing to say to a Wolf.” He said shaking his head. “do I need to teach you your place, Omega?”

  
“Oh, I have a lot of horrible things to say to you. But I’m just too damn tired. Go hump a Bush. I’ve taken down boys bigger then you and made them cry like babies.” She snapped at him.

  
“Ooo, I cant wait to fuck that sassy mouth of yours.” He growled.

  
_Wrong alpha. Disgusting alpha_. _Not our mate._ Her inner mind snarled.

  
“You may want to fuck me but let me warn you buddy, you don’t wanna _fuck_ with me.” Rey laughed out.

  
He snarled reaching out for her fast grabbing her shirt. Rey natural instincts took over as she swung her arm over his fast knocking his locked arm down. She slipped her arm past his armpit and brought up her foot fast to hook it behind his knee to yank it forwards. She used her body weight to shove his arm backwards and drag his body to the ground. His other free hand hit the ground to break the fall Rey swung her body around grabbing his wrist swinging her legs over his arms as she landed on his back on her butt ripping his overly huge back with a sickening _POP!_

  
He roared out in pain as his other arm gave out dropping him to the ground fully as Rey hand her thighs wrapped around his thigh sitting on his back still. She had him Immobilized in a matter of seconds. He tried to move as Rey twisted the wrist in her hands harder earning another howl in pain.

  
“I know this may be offensive to your kind but you are a bad boy! _Bad bad boy_! Do I need to kennel your ass?” she yelled down at him like she was disciplining a dog twisting the arm once more when he tried to get up.

  
“Don’t you know U.O.H are not allowed to fuck anyone until they meet their mate?” she yelled at him. “I can’t even stand the smell of you! Want some advice, miss a day at gym! Your tits are bigger then mine and your nipple could poke someone eye out! And I met my fuzzy beast of a mate last night through some crazy ass voodoo shit! So I don’t have the patience or tolerance right now for any God damm Alpha!”

  
She looked to his pack pocket as she saw a wallet grabbing it with her free hand as she flipped it open to read his name.

  
“You wanna know who my guard is, Mr. Caleb Foster? Its Poe Dameron the Commander of Military for the First Order. And I’m feeling a little childish right now and cant wait to Tattletale on you.” She hissed as she gave his arm one last had twist as his body thrashed in pain under her. She finally let go of him as she heard the sound of the subway in the distance.

  
Standing up the man rolled on the ground holding his wounded arms wining like a wounded animal. She turned walking down the flat a bit as she caught sight of another man leaning against a pillar down the long flat. From this distance she couldn’t make out his face as he wore a dark black hood and was standing off into the shadows. But she could feel his eyes on her and see a slight smile on his lips even from this distance.

  
“You wanna go a round too, Buddy?!” she yelled at him. She took deep intake of air through her nose but she couldn’t scent him over the oil on the tracks. He didn’t move as the subway came rolling down the tracks it loud ringing filling the large empty area as the train came to a stop with a loud squeal.

  
Rey turned to the train as the doors opened as she quickly sent her wounded friend a glance before walking past the red line getting on the train. Settling down on a seat on the train there were a few other people on it as the doors shut and the train began to move.

  
Rey couldn’t help but look over her shoulder out the window towards the other stranger finding him still leaning against the pillar in the shadows. She felt herself almost jump out of her skin seeing his red eyes burning into her as the train moved past him.

Her head whipped around to the other side to stay on the man before the subway raced into the tunnel.

  
“oh shit!” she whispered out sitting back again seat as she felt her heart beating fast in her chest.

  
That was him. Her mate. He was there.

  
Or it could have been another shadow play he did that night. Rey felt panic race over her that he could have really been there. How the hell could he have found her so fast? And he just watched her basically hand another Alpha his nuts on a silver platter. Slight embarrassment raced over her as she dropped her face into her hands.

  
“Great he just saw me as a Kung Fu goober.” She muttered to herself.

  
……  
As soon as the subway was gone from the station the Alpha who was wounded by the Omega slowly rolled to his side trying to get to his feet as he reached for her wallet she tossed to the ground.

  
“Fucking little bitch! Wait until I find you!” Caleb cursed out as he held his wounded arm at his side. He struggled to his feet not understanding how a little Omega could hurt him and so fast. He had her scent and he was beginning to plan his revenge on getting her back for this. No one Humiliated him.

  
As he hissed in pain he began to stumble towards the stairs to go get his arm popped back into its place. Before he could take a step he came to a stop as he tried to take a breath in. He suddenly couldn’t find the will to breath. He reached up with his good hand as he wrapped it around his throat his mouth opening and closing like a fish for water.

  
Before he could even register what was happening his body was lifted up and yanked through the air fast into the shadows beyond the subway flat as his back slammed against the wall pinning him there.

His feet not touching the ground as he was still gasping for air. There was a weight on his chest and his whole body as his panic eyes were wide not understanding what was happening. Black spots began to dot his vision as the lack of oxygen in his lungs began to hit his brain.

  
Suddenly the weight off his chest was gone as he was able to suck in a deep painful breath. Heaving and gaging on his own tongue he blinked a few time before he found someone standing before him.

  
He tried to move his body but it had been nailed against the cement wall. He glared and snarled at the hooded figure not far from him.

  
“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?” he growled at the man in their native tongue. He sucked in a few quick intakes of air through his nose to catch the scent of the stranger before him. But as soon as the other Alpha scent hit his nose his inner animal wailed in terror retreating deep within him in primal fear. The hooded figure walked towards him slowly as he reached up pulling his hood off to reveal his face.

  
The man against the wall couldn’t stop the blood chill fear that raced over him at the face he was staring at.

  
Ben stared hard at this Wolf he had pinned against the wall with his unholy power. His hands drew into fist as he fought to keep himself from just snapping the Alpha neck with a single thought.

  
“Your..Im…” the man muttered his body now shaking at the sight of Ben. Ben willed his power to let go of the man as he fell to the ground with a heavy flop.

The man cried out landing on his bad side as Ben walked closer to the panic man, the alpha wolf pushed himself up pressing his back to the wall his head instantly tilting to the side baring his neck as Ben stopped just before his legs crouching down.

  
“Your M-majesty. I beg for forgiveness. I didn’t mean any harm to the Omega!” The wolf cried out swallowing hard. Ben held his hand out quick as the man was ripped from the wall suddenly to be kneeling before the King as his hand wrapped around his neck tight cutting off the air once more.

  
Ben lips drew back into a snarl as he tightened his hold around the wolf his blood red eyed burning into his frightened ones. The wolf in his grasp could not fight him back. Everything within him submitting to the King.

  
“As much as I would let you off with a warning about approaching a U.O.H. like you did and getting the ass kicking you deserved.” Ben low voice came out a growl bubbling in his chest. “I don’t feel the least bit of pity for killing you right now.”

  
“I'm sorry!” the wolf gurgled out under his right hold. “I-I wont do it again!”

  
“No, no sorry going to change this.” Ben said with a wide toothy smile shaking his head tightening his grip as the man struggled to get out of his inhuman strength.

  
“ _You touched my mate_ ,” Ben said in a deep demonic voice. The beast within him rising as his smiling fell. The wolf eyes went wider if possible at that statement as he began to wine line a wounded animal.

  
“FORGIVE ME!” The wolf cried out. Ben hands began to shift as they grew claws growing from his nails.

Ben tried to control the beast within him raging and roaring to spill this wolf blood. Ben head tilted to the side as he fought the blood lust. He didn’t like to kill or hurt his people.

  
But the words this pitiful excuse for an Alpha spit at his mate enraged him. The wolf on his knees was just as tall as him with muscles clearly larger but the animal within him could not fight the King Monster within Ben. Ben teeth clenched hard as he stood up dragging the wounded wolf up with ease at his inhuman strength. The man dangling in Ben hand unable to fight back. Ben wanted to kill him.

  
Kill this filthy animal that dared to touch _Her_.

  
Ben countered the monster within him with another offer that would leave this wolf more wounded then the easy escape of death. Not to spill his blood but wound him for the rest of his life so he could not harm another female and use them against their will.  
Ben reached up to grab the man hair as he gave him a wide wicked smile.

  
“As much as my punishment wont be physically wounding like my Mate did to you. Mine will be forever.” Ben sneered at the man. His willed his unholy power around them. Cooking the man skin before him. Ben stared hard into the frightened wolf eyes. He dug deep into man body and soul as he found the wolf within him cowering in the depths. Ben power reached out grabbing the wolf hard and ripped it under, deeper into darkness ripping the animal and human apart from each other.

  
The man eyes rolled into the back of his head. Both from Ben mind fucking him and the lack of oxygen as Ben let him go falling to the ground in a dead weight. Ben nose flared as the man disgusting scent began to shift.

  
Soon his scent changed to that of a normal human. Ben forcing his gene and alpha power into a dormant state. Ben knew the lose of being able to shift and no longer feeling the animal within him would wound the man deeper and more then inflicting physical pain.

  
The sound of people chattering down the stairwell to the subway flat echoed behind him as Ben turned from the man at his feet walking out of the darkness and down the flat towards the stairs. A few of the early morning people on their way standing near the red line turned and a few gasped bowing at the sigh of Ben walking past them. He didn’t bother to look at them as he took the steps up. A few animal coming down the steps instantly felt and scented the King as they all flew out of his way on the stairs bowing.

  
Ben simply nodded to them climbing the stairs out into the still dark world. Lights from lamps lining the paved streets between the buildings. He came to a large clearing between the buildings as he slowed to a stop closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath a few times.

  
He could smell and sense every animal around him. He slowly turned his head red eyes bleeding back into their normal coffee brown as his nostrils flared counting the scents of his people near him.

Searching for a pair of alphas that stood out to him.  
His eyes fell onto two figures walking down the dark streets both sporting the familiar black tactical armor of the Troopers with white highlighting the outfit. He tucked in his lip to his teeth letting up a whistle to get their attention as it echoed off the buildings. Both men turned toward him as he saw their back instantly straightened up as they walked towards him quicker.

  
Both men built under their armor clothing as they came to a stop before him giving him a slight bow. Ben could tell without scenting them that one was a bear and another a tiger. Both Alpha but as they stood straight back up unable to meet him in the eyes. Both unsure what to make of seeing the King standing before them so early in the morning.  
The King was not known for making strolls through the city often.

  
That they knew of.

  
“There is a man in the subway. Broken shoulder. Take him to hospital then deport him.” Ben said in a low tone nodding to the entrance behind him to the subway.

  
“Yes, your Majesty.” They both said closed fist going to their chests as they bowed again. Both quickly walking around Ben and hurried to follow orders. He could hear one talking into his radio for ambulance assistance.

  
Ben didn’t bothering turning around as he continued to walk down the empty streets.

  
His mind traveling to the woman he had followed from her home like a love sick puppy.

  
His mate.

  
His knees felt weak just saying that in his head. He walked a bit down the pathway until he found a bench sitting down as he brought his elbow to his knees dropping his face into his hands. He let out a loud flustered groan.

  
Ben couldn’t explain the feeling rushing though him. His chest swelled in pain from the excitement and happiness at finally finding her. After years of searching. Years of calling into the darkness.

Begging the universe to deliver her to him, he had all but lost hope that she would come. He was beginning to believe that she wouldn’t.

  
That he would be cursed to walk forever alone in darkness.

  
Yesterday a Alpha in a meeting was boasting about finding his mate finally. Never realizing Ben was near him. As the Alpha rambled on about the feeling of finally finding his true mate something within Ben snapped. The beast within him raging in anger at the Alpha words.

  
Not that Ben was mad at the Alpha. In fact he was happy for the son of a bitch finding his mate.

  
He was pissed off that he was never going to feel that feeling of completion. That he was never going to know what it was like to finally find the one that could make him feel whole. The empty nights in his bed staring out the window as his beast raged within wanting to feel the comfort touch of his mate. His true mate that would calm the hurricane of feelings and power that bled from his body.

  
He longed for her. Cried silently into the world begging for her. He cursed his kind half the time. The biological mystery of finding their soul mate.

  
He tried to tune out the bastards words. His description on how it felt to finally mate with his Omega and It pushed the beast into a blind rage. He didn’t remember much as he was blinded by red and he was unable to stop the monster within from breaking free.

  
By the time his rage settled he found himself in the familiar darkness of his Rut chamber in his wolf form. It was at the base of his building. Four foot thick concrete walls around him. A large two foot thick steel door with reinforced steel weights within them locking the door in place.

  
Ben could easily get out. He knew that. But that was a headache of hearing his assistant and best friend Hux bitch about remodeling the chamber yet again was not something he wanted to hear.

  
Ben pace in his wolf from in his darkness for hours. The beast urging and begging to find his mate.

Jealous and hating the fact that everyone around him was finding theirs. He cursed on how unfair it was. How he suffers with the empty lonely feeling inside him while everyone else finds their happiness.  
Each year he does not find her. Each year the beast becomes more and more savage.

  
As he was licking his bloody lips of whoever had been in his way he hoped that none of them were seriously hurt. Mad at himself for losing control like that. The urge and need to mate and calm his inner demon down.

  
As he paced his power crackling around him he wanted to call once more. Reach out with his soul to hopefully feel the call of his mate back. He needed her. God how he needed her to be here.

  
He was hesitant and scared to. The King of the First Order was not scared of much. His power unmated that he even surpassed his Grandfather power. The only thing he feared was Reaching out into the depths of the world…

  
And hearing that silence once more.

Ben came to a corner of his chamber his teeth clenched tight digging into the gums of his muzzle as he fought on what to do. A deep growl echoing off the walls as his beast did the calling for him. Wanting and pushing to find her.

  
It was a mystery to his kind on what the call was. How it worked. The scientists had tried to decode it to figure out if it was a spiritual thing or not. He felt his soul reaching out to the world beyond the concrete searching for her. Within his Kingdom or out in the world. He listened for her soul to answer back. To give him a little sign she was out there waiting for him to come.

  
As the silence drew on his lips curled back to bare his white razor teeth with lingering blood on them. His eyes closed tight shielding his eyes as he felt the need to roar out in frustration.

  
Of course he wouldn't find her. She was never coming. He wouldn’t blame a woman for not showing herself to him.

  
The sudden sound of a panic heartbeat boomed in his ears as his eyes snapped open as he let the air suck deeper into his lungs.

  
He caught the scent of someone within his Rut chamber that was unfamiliar to him.

   
And intoxicating.

  
The heavy breathing and panic heartbeat echoed off the walls as he whipped his head around fast to find someone was indeed within his chamber. His whole body froze at the sight of…her.

  
A woman stood under the dim light in the ceiling. Her body naked and glistening with a water as it dripped off her to the ground. Her wet hair plastered to her face and down her naked body.

  
Her chest rose and feel quickly as she was searching around her with wide frightened eyes. He could taste her fear in the air as she turned around searching her surrounding.

  
Ben took in another deep breath inhaling her scent as if felt like it was burning his lungs. He didn’t understand how this woman appeared out of no where. No female was allowed near him in a Rut. He killed all of them. His over powering need breaking even the strongest.

  
_MATE_!

  
His inner mind roared so loud it rattled his soul and body. He stood frozen in his corner staring hard at this women.

  
She was here. She had finally answered his call…or was this a cruel hallucination his mind was playing on him?

  
There was no possible way she was able to get in here. As he watched her body shaking in the dim light hecould see she was confused as well. Not understanding where she was.

  
He found himself moving towards her without a second thought. A deep rumble coming from his chest. His beast raging to get closer to her. To bury his nose into her flesh and inhale her scent until he was drunk on it. At his deep growl he watched the woman go as still as a post before she slowly turned around to face him.

  
Her body shaking like she was freezing as she scanned the darkness before her wide brown eyes locked onto his as she inhaled a short frightened breath. Ben knew his eyes would have been glowing.  
Her fear spiked in her scent as it enraged his beast.

  
No. No. She shouldn’t be scared of him. She was the last person he wanted to see cowering in fear before him.

  
As he drew closer to her he wished to the Gods he could shift to go back into human form. But the beast had control. It wanted to get to her. To make sure this wasn’t a cruel joke the universe was playing on him. This was not how he wanted to meet her for the first time. He couldn't Stop the racing thoughts of tasting her and devouring her. Her scent sweet and laced with…chocolate? What ever it was had him licking his lips as his body began to shake with the need to grab her before she vanished.

  
_Omega_. His mind cooed. She was a human omega. His chest rose and feel quickly to get her scent branded in his brain. Her wet hair sticking to her neck covering up her scent glance but he could still smell her sweet scent coming off her like a beacon.

  
He watched her nose flare trying to catch his scent but her confused features told him she could not scent him. So her soul was ripped from her body to be before him.

  
As he stepped into the light she let up a whimper frozen in spot at the sight of him in his wolf form. He knew he was frightening and he could see how much she wanted to run. As he got closer he snapped his jaws at her the dominating Alpha within him wanting to see his Omega submit to him. To prove to him that she was his. As her head feel back on instinct to bare her neck he almost lunge to taste her. Bury his teeth into her throat and quickly mark her before she was gone. But she wasn’t really here. This was her soul before him.

  
She didn’t move shaking and whimpering as he moved his head closer to the core of her legs where he wanted to bury himself until her sweet scent was forever mixed with his.

  
His nose hovered inches from her body as he took in deep intakes from her core. His inner beast thought roared with excitement at something he caught quickly on her scent.

  
Her heat was due. God it was close.

  
_MATE. MATE. FIND HER AND MOUNT. CLAIM MY OMEGA._

  
Ben inner beast hissed his body shaking with the need hunt her down and claim her.

  
No he wouldn’t force her. He wouldn’t take her in this state of fear. He knew this vision of her was for him. If she could scent him her body would be smelling different. Her body would react and smell of arousal to be around her mate. A chemical reaction within her Biology to her destine mate.

  
With her scent forever tattooed into his senses he stepped back to lift his head to loom over her.  
He needed her soul to leave and return to her body. Needed the vision to break so he could force his way out of his chamber and hunt her down. He would search all night to find her. To go to her and show her he was not the all of the monster standing before her.

  
“ _Found you_.” His deep demonic voice came out as he advanced forwards towards her. That sent her fear through the roof as she feel backwards breaking the bond of the vision. Her body vanishing from his sight her scream echoing sound him.

  
As soon as she was gone his inner beast retreated letting Ben have control over his body once more to find her. Ben roared and hissed as his body shifted. Bone snapping back out and into their proper place as the fur receded over his skin. The large wolf body crumbling as he gasped out landing on his hands and knees staring hard at the cement ground below him.

  
Beads of sweat dripping from his forehead and nose. A wide feral smile grew over his lips as he lifted his head towards where she had fallen disappearing too. He knelt there for what seemed like a life time. His mind swimming with the drunken satisfaction and pure happiness of what he saw.

  
He had found her.

  
His mate had finally showed herself to him.  
And nothing was going to get in his way to find her.  
His eyes jerked to the large metal door as he shoved himself to stand staring hard at it as he reached up with one hand to comb his long hair out of his face.

  
He could handle Hux bitching tomorrow about destroying another chamber.

  
Ben held up his right hand quickly towards the metal door as he willed out unholy power as he found the large metal bars that were locked tightly into the cement walls. His fingers slowly curled as his power wrapped around bars as he could hear the metal hissing and crunching behind the steel plates.

  
He closed his hand complete into a tight fist as the bars within them bended to his will. Clenching his teeth tight he yanked his arm back as the metal door was ripped from the wall, pieces of concrete debris flying out with dust and shaking the ground under him. He let it go as the ten foot tall door as it slowly fell back toward him hitting the ground in an ear deafening boom that he was sure people flights up could hear and feel it shaking the earth.

  
Dust filled the chamber as Ben walked forwards as the sound of an alarm was echoing in the hallway. The dust was settling in the hallway as he looked down both ways of the long passages as he knew it would be a matter of seconds before guards flooded the hallway to help restrain him.

  
Not that he was a prisoner here. They feared him getting out and hurting others while in a Rut. And he knew they would do anything to restrain him because that’s what he had ordered them to do.

  
Ben turned to a table with a box on the other side of the wall walking to it quickly as he yanked the top off grabbing the neatly folded clothes and his phone as he turned to quickly run down the hallway to a doorway to stairs as he heard the shouts of the guards coming down the south side of the passageway.

  
He needed to get out of the building and out of view of his Guards before they tried to toss him into another chamber.

  
Ben was able to get to the ground level and out a back door as he stepped out into the nighttime world zipping up his hoodie looking around for any guards. Having yanked on his clothes climbing up the steps.

  
The alarm echoing softly warning everyone that he the King had broken out of his chamber. He was quick to bolt into a run to get as far away from his building before anyone could even attempt to stop him.

  
His inner beast raging to tear anyone that got in his way to get to his mate to pieces.

  
After getting about seven blocks away from the his towering building in the middle of downtown he came to a stop. His chest heaving slightly as he felt his back pocket buzzing as he pulled it out looking down to see it was his mother calling him.

Denying the call he saw he had a visual voicemail as he swiped down the notification bar and was about to swipe if off his screen but he saw it was from Poe as he read it seeing that Poe wanted him to call him back and then the words ‘Your Mate is my U.O.H” was in the sentence. Ben head jerked to the path sign to see where he was as he could vaguely remember where Poe lived.

  
Ben was in a dead run before he knew it. Running down the streets passing the large building as they grew shorter and became small businesses and townhouses and apartments.

  
He ran past people and animals walking down the stone pathways so fast they didn’t even notice it was him by his scent and power until he was long passed them.

  
Soon he found himself smelling her scent in the air that ripped through his nose as he ran. He came to a stop at a street corner taking in deep breath through his nose picking up on her trail and he turned running down another block knowing it was Poe and his Mates neighborhood.

  
Soon Ben found himself standing at the base of the six story beautiful designed building. His eyes scanning upwards as he could smell her scent coming from the building.

  
The burning need to break down the lobby door and climb the flights until he found her was pushing him forwards.

  
But the only things stopping him was the overpowering scent of her fear. He could smell it laced in her scent from here. It hurt him. That’s all he could feel. Hurt and angered. Not at her.

  
But at himself.

He shouldn’t had showed her himself in his worst form. Now she was above him radiating fear of him. Ben ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he tried to figure out what to do. The need to get to her, drop to his knees and beg her to accept him. To forgive him for frightening her in the way he did.

  
He stood there for a long time fighting within himself on what to do. Walking over to a lamp post near the building he leaned his back up against it staring upwards wondering which floor she was on.

  
He was scared to go to her yet the primal need of the Alpha within him to find her and claim her surged through his blood.

  
Closing his eyes he willed the call to her once more. This time to go to her. He couldn’t leave without seeing her one more time. When he opened his eyes slowly he found himself no longer on the street but within a bedroom. Walls decorated with art. A queen size bed with the blankets missing and clothes scattered around the floor.

  
Movement caught his attention as he turned to the doorway watching someone carrying a large bundle of blankets in their arms covering their face. When they came to the bed tossing the blanket down on the bedding his breath caught in his throat and his chest swelled in needing pain.

  
_God, she beautiful_.

  
That’s all he could think. He stood in the shadows watching her crawl onto the bed as she curled up into a ball trying to get comfy. Her golden legs tucking under her as she wore boy shorts. Her was wearing a long sleeve shirt as she tucked an arm under pillow digging her head into it.

  
He couldn’t move transfixed on her body. Her long brown hair flared over the pillow. The curves of hips. His eyes traveled over her back side and around her butt as he felt his mouth watering to dig his fingers into her thighs as he curved himself over her body rutting into her until she was screaming his name as the bed slammed into the wall from his forceful thrust.

  
Ben had to shake his head at the thoughts. He felt like a teenage wolf entering his first Rut. As much as he felt like a creeper for standing here watching her he couldn’t will himself to move. To stop tracing his eyes over her beautiful tanned skin of her legs picturing his finger and lips running up them mapping them out.

  
Then to his curiosity she got up from the bed moving to shove the blanket and all the pillows to the floor and make a nest next to the bed. He moved his body closer to the edge of the bed looking over the side as he could see her curled up on the floor through the mirror.

  
The pained look on her face drove him into madness. He cursed himself again. How could he do this too her? She was the last things in the world he wanted to scare and he succeeded on making her shake with fear still long after their first encounter.

  
Ben watched as her eyes slowly opened as she glanced around her before looking to the mirror as they blew wide and she let out a which gasp as she locked onto him before he could will himself back into the shadows.

  
Ben slowly opened his eyes as he was still sitting on the bench. He couldn’t help but feel the smile grown on his lips. Her idle threat of being able to kick his ass was proven by the way she easily manhandled that disgrace of a wolf earlier.

  
He couldn’t help but chuckle out at her voice echoing in the subway flat.

  
_Bad bad boy! Do I need to kennel your ass?_

  
Ben snorted out a laugh shaking his head. He didn’t know much about her but he knew he already loved the spitfire spirit she had.

  
Ben felt his pocket buzz as he sat back pulling his phone out of his pocket as he barked out another laugh.

  
89 missed phone calls and 167 text messages.

  
Holy shit, who the hell was dying? Ben laughed out in his head.

  
He scanned through the list seeing almost everyone from his family including his Uncle who was up north had tried calling him and his two assistants Hux and Phasma.

  
Deciding not to deal with his family knowing if they knew he had found his mate they would rip this city apart to find her. He had promised to give her time. And he was not going to break it. He decided to call Hux to tell him that he was not on a rampaging rage through the city.

  
Hitting Hux name he placed his phone to his ear as it didn’t get past the first ring before the angry Fox screamed into the phone. Clearly he had been watching his phone for Ben message or call.

  
“Three million damn dollars!” a voice screamed from the other end.

  
“Well, Good morning to you too.” Ben chuckled into the line.

  
“Does that number even ring a damn bell to you in your mind?!” Hux sneered out.

  
“I’d like to guess it was your spending expenses when you went to Hawaii?” Ben teased.

  
“No!” Hux snapped. “don’t you play cute with me Benjamin Solo!”

  
“So what did I do?” Ben chuckled out trying to act innocent. He knew why Hux was losing his mind. He just loved pushing his damn buttons.

  
“That is how much it cost to fix the damn door last time! But now it’s going to double that amount. I get a call you escape from your chamber in full beast mode and when I came down to the pit and found that God damn crater in my wall I punch the nearest Trooper before he could say his Hail Marys!” Hux roared into the phone.

  
“Awe poor guy.” Ben chuckled shaking his head.

  
“Little fuckers deserved it for not stopping you. Where the hell are you?! I got a broom and a dust pan with your damn name on it! You should clean up your own God damn mess this time!” Hux hissed out.

Suddenly Hux snapped at someone else in the back ground as Ben could hear Hux snagging a paper away from them and a deep growl rumbled through the phone.

  
“FUCKING FANTASTIC!” Hux roared. “not only did you rip a eight ton door from the wall ruining it! You fucked up the foundation! This shit is coming out of your own pocket and not the treasury."

  
“Will a ‘I'm so sorry' go a long way?” Ben snickered. “Or should I get you a fruit basket? I hear those are a good apology gifts.”

  
“FUCK you and your fruit you angry Psychotic bastard!” Hux snapped. “what the hell were you thinking?! Even in your full beast mode you know better then to go out onto the streets!”

  
“I had to find someone.” Ben said looking around the dark area as he saw a few of his people walking down the pathways as he stood up walking away from the bench pulling up his hood. He knew it wouldn’t do any good. His people where programmed to sense him near them.

  
“Damn it, what poor soul fell victim to you?” Hux snapped out. “you haven’t had a rut like this in years! You know no normal Female can't handle you in full rut!”

  
“Actually no one was hurt. Well, besides a wolf who though he could get frisky with my Mate I’ve been stocking half the night. But she did more physical damage to him then I did. Had some Troopers take him to the hospital before he is deported.” Ben said walking quickly down the pathway towards downtown again.

  
There was a long pause on the other end and Ben could almost smell Hux brain burning from downtown.

  
“I'm so sorry but I think I just experienced a mild case of delirium.” Hux chuckled like Ben just told a stale joke. “care to repeat that last statement?”

  
“Which part?” Ben chuckled. “that I was stocking my Mate like a creeper or the man's life I just ruined?”

  
There was another long pause on the line.

  
“Ben Solo, if you are fucking with me. I will chuck you and your damn four hundred year old desk out your office window. Be damned if your King.” Hux hissed into the phone.

  
“My Pop's would be more pissed if you did that. And for my mate, She’s about 5’7, long brown hair, know whoop ass and smell like chocolate for some weird reason.” Ben smiled into the phone.

  
“And your comic book collection will make fine Fire kindling for cooking my steaks.” Hux warned.

  
“Oh and she a human Omega about to go into heat.” Ben added. He passed a few wolves who where trotting down the pathway, bags hanging from their mouths as they came to a instant stop bowing their heads to the side as he passed. He sent them a nod as he walked past them. The world was beginning to grow lighter as the sun was beginning to rise over the east.

  
“ _Are you serious_?” Hux half whispered on the phone.

  
“Hux, there are things I will joke about,” Ben said rounding a corner walking deeper into downtown. “but this I am dead serious on. I found her.”

  
And again another long silence before Hux spoke.

  
“I think I might throw up.” Hux huffed into the phone. “I've…I’ve got to sit down. I need my chair.”

  
Ben could hear something make a loud crash to the ground on the other side of line.

  
“Or the floor will do.” Hux muttered into the phone. Ben just let out a laugh picturing Hux laying on his back in his office.

  
“Yeah, she brought me to my knees too when I first saw her.” Ben chuckled out.

  
“Holy shit.” Hux huffed out. “ _Holy fucking shit, you found her?”_

  
“Forgive me now for the crater in the basement?” Ben asked. “I think your going to be the one needing to send a fruit basket to the Trooper you knocked out.”

  
“I’ll give him a damn years paid vacation.” Hux said. “Who is she? Where is she? Have you marked her? We need to get her to a secured location before she goes into heat!”

  
“No." Ben sighed out hating to say that word.

  
“What the hell do you mean _No_?” Hux snapped on the other end. “You have be waiting for almost 70 years for this woman to show up and you say **NO**?!”

  
“She is not a normal Omega. I told her I would give her some time and I would court her.” Ben said looking up through the building that were beginning to rise high above him. Ben could see the building of the Millennium Falcon towering over all the rest in the middle of the city with the coming light.

  
“I DON’T CARE IF SHE LAYS GOLDEN EGGS!” Hux yelled into the phone. “she is the future Queen of our country. She needs to be safe! Court her? What the hell is wrong with you?! Hit yourself with the damn door your ripped off the wall?! You need to claim her and get her to your place until her heats sets in!”

  
“She not a fan of Alphas. I could tell when I talked to her. I could see a bit into her mind when I stood before her through a Force Bond. She scared shitless of mating with and Alpha or belonging to anyone. She hasn’t been here long and still hasn’t adjusted to our world. Hell she doesn’t even know I’m the King. I hid my face from her like a damn coward.” Ben said shaking his head. His inner beast was on Hux side wanting to hunt her down and drag her someplace safe.

  
“You said she is a Human omega?” Hux huffed out as Ben could hear him getting up and the sudden typing on his computer.

  
“What is her name?” Hux snapped out. “I’m going to pull up all her paper work. If she a damn U.O.H and your mate. I wanna know how the Fuck her Dire Wolf gene didn’t flag the system when she came over.”

  
Ben came to a stop on the streets as he felt guilt flooding his system.

  
Fuck, he didn’t even know her name. He never fucking asked her what her damn name was.

  
“I don’t know what it is.” Ben admitted softly.

  
“You met your mate and you didn’t even get her name? Fuck, were you only thinking of putting babies in her or something?” Hux snapped on the other end.

  
“Watch your mouth, Hux,” Ben warned into the phone eyeing the looming building. “even from where I am right now I can throw you though a wall or out your window."

  
“Calm your shit!” Hux snapped back. “you have to have something else on her. When did she come here?”

  
“Shit I don’t know. She is Poe’s U.O.H he been guarding.” Ben said as he continued walking again down the pathway. “I didn’t get all the damn details, I’m still in shock that I found her and I’m going to wake up like it’s been a dream.”

  
Ben could hear Hux quick typing as he began to search through files. Ben drew closer to his building as Hux was muttering to himself reading off things from her File.

  
“Rey Von Blitz. First heat at the age of 27. Been here for over year. Two medical heats reported since being here by her Guard Dameron. Employment statutes is a Bakery of 67th street and Poleline.” Hux said scanning the file on her going quiet for a moment.

  
“I know who she is now,” Hux said admittedly. “Poe has her coming in tomorrow with a bunch of dessert to make for the Black Tie party we are hosting for all the ambassadors this coming weekend.”

  
“What of her bloodwork?” Ben asked walking across the large square before his building. He could hear Hux growling out on the other end.

  
“It came back _Inconclusive_.” Hux hissed out.

  
Ben came to another stop. His eyes flashing red again as he felt his hand tightened on his phone to the point of almost shattering it. All blood work usually came back with what gene was within a Human Omega. It helped them understand and look out for what species of Shifter they were.

  
And all inconclusive results were followed up by a special team of scientists who looked into it to see if there was the a chance that any of the Females had the rare Dire Wolf Gene in them.

  
Ben wasn’t the only one who had been searching hard for his Mate.

  
Hux was at the top of the list looking for his best friends mate since DNA database was beginning. And all inconclusive blood work was flagged and sent through him. Ben felt rage suddenly at Hux. But he had to remind himself that Hux wouldn’t do something like this. Hux was a perfectionist. He would have been all over Rey blood work at the very beginning. Searching every lead.

  
“Someone fucked up in her filing.” Hux hissed out. “the damn report wasn’t even finished before they saved it. Half the shit not even filled out!”

  
Ben sucked in a heavy breath standing in the middle of the square surrounded by trees and a huge fountain to his left.

  
A whole fucking year she had been here. A whole year he could have been with her if they knew about her blood work results. He could have met her before, helped her with her painful heats, their inner animal could have met and he would have been able to know she was the one and _someone fuck it up_.

  
Ben felt the beast rising within him. The rage he felt from one simple mistake that cost him another year without her.

  
“Someone going to die in the lab this morning.” Hux hissed out of the phone as Ben could hear his door slamming behind him. “and I’ve got the stupid scientists name and I’m going to personally carve it into his tombstone.”

  
“I’ll meet you there.” Ben hissed out glaring up the tall building. “and Hux, don’t tell anyone else I found her. I don’t want anyone else knowing until I mark her. That’s included my family.”

  
Ben hung up on Hux as he began to stock towards his building front doors. Even though he was ready to rip the poor scientist a new one his smile couldn’t stop growing across his face.

  
Hux mentioned she was coming to the building tomorrow. And he was going to make sure she crossed his path one way or another. 


	3. News Travels fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show me your favorite Adam or Kylo Pics. I'm thinking of making a banner.

Even in her sleep she couldn’t escape him. Every time she shut her eyes that night he was there. Of course she had no idea what his face looked like. He was just there Whispering deep sexual words into her ear as he pinned her to the bed. She could feel his body like he was really there grinding into her ass from behind as she was pressed into the bed harder her fingers digging into the sheets. Her legs spread wide his large body curved over her perfectly. She was gasping and moaning at the feeling up something hard and hot rubbing between her legs.

_“I cant wait to see how well you can ride my dick, Omega.”_

She could feel his hot tongue rolling up her skin between her shoulder blades as a growl came from his chest echoing into the deepest parts of her mind.

_“God, how I wish I could drive my dick into your wet cunt until your screaming my name right now. I want to hear my name on your lips so bad as I knot you.”_

Then she could feel his large hands wrapping around her waist and his fingers moved towards her cunt a deep chuckle coming from his chest as she curved her body more for him gasping out as his nails dragged across her soft skin.

_“You want me to fuck you senseless, don’t you Omega? Fuck you until we don’t know where either of our bodies start. Make you cum so many times as our juices slide down your legs.”_

She could have sworn he was there. Pinning her to the bed as she could feel his teeth rolling over the gland between her neck and shoulder as his fingers slipped between her legs and slide slowly between her dripping folds.

_“Would you wear my mark proudly, little Omega? I cant wait to wear yours. Feel your teeth dig into my skin as I fuck you hard into the bed until it breaks.”_

Rey had woken up with a start in her bed as she was gasping out like she ran a hundred miles. She could hear his seductive laugh echoing in her ear as she felt warm slick between her legs. She tossed off the covers finding she had soaked through her shorts and to her sheets. Her shadow mate was no where in the room but that didn’t stop the feeling of knowing he had been there.

The little Fucker had tapped into her dreams somehow.

Falling back against her pillow her eyes staring as the dark ceiling she felt her heart beat calming as something else was wide awake within her.

She was horny beyond all belief and aching for once in her long virgin life to know what the hell sex was going to be like.

Between her legs burned and she could still feel his phantom hands roaming her body. Her dream imagining what his touch felt like and the warmth he gave her by just his skin alone. Like a radiating heat wave and melted instantly at.

How the hell could a man she had never really met before do this to her? Leaving her wanting Him. It didn’t make sense. She brought a hand to her forehead whipping away the layer of sweat as she felt her skin burning.

God her heat was coming…and coming fast. If she had to guess it was a week or two out. Her glands on the side of her neck and at the base of it on her back were pulsating almost in pain. Like they were asking for something but she didn’t understand what they needed. Rubbing both sides of her neck as could feel the cool layer of sweat over her skin.

Sighing she rolled over to switch on her lamp on the nightstand next to her bed as she grabbed her phone seeing it was after midnight.

Rey wanted to go back to sleep but she didn’t want to have the dreams again. Every time she closed her eyes she either saw his burning Red eyes…or the feeling of him touching her.

Rey got up off the bed as she yanked off her blanket to the floor as she grabbed the fitted sheet she had soaked ripping it off. Her pillows flying to the ground as she bunched up the ruined sheet tossing it out her door to the hallway as she opened her closet grabbing a clean set.

After getting her bed back in order she stripped naked of her sweat soaked clothing as she climbed back up onto her bed snuggling into her nest of pillows. She was about to shut off the light then here eyes fell onto a new book her teacher had given her yesterday.

It was a brand new, fresh off the presses book on Alpha Omega pairing they were going to introduce to her class. He had said since Rey had come to the classes with hounding questions they were inspired to write a whole new book and in way that even stubborn Omegas like Rey would understand.

She thought back on what her shadow mystery mate had said to her. She needed to learn what it was like to be mated to an Alpha.

Yes, she still viewed it as control. God she was scared of being controlled by someone again. Her horrible memories as a young adult stuck with a monster back in states that starved her, abused her and almost raped her a few time. She hated that man with a passion and because of him she lived in slight fear of men.

_I can tell you have not accepted what you are the whole time you have been here._

She couldn’t help hearing those deep toned words from the man who was her mate to be whispering in the back of her mind.

_Let loose. Embrace it._

He was right. She has not. She has lived on the hope she would wake up and she could go home. But the more she thought about her past life. The more she hated the fact he could see something she had been denying herself to believe for a long time.

She was not happy in her past life.

She worked day in and day out and only ate and slept. She didn’t take the time for herself at least once. To Have some fun. Or dated really. She couldn’t even think of a single person back in the states she could call friends. She let her work consume her. Of course, she was friends with her employees. But not at the level she had become with Finn, Poe or Rose and handful of other people.

Now in this strange world she began to see it more as her home. She couldn’t lie to herself. Rolling over to her other side of her bed she laid there staring out her window at the large skyscrapers in the distance sparkling with their nightly lights. She just laid there and thought long and hard. Maybe it was the realization of finding her he-demon mate shifted something within her. Like a huge fat Reality bitch slap that this shit was going to happen. His words echoing in her ears until she finally looked over her shoulder at the book once more.

His promises and bold statements right to her face seemed to hit her harder then she realized. And the fact that he was near her earlier that morning and didn’t snag her or force himself on to  her like she feared her Alpha mate would do. He was keeping his promise on giving her time.

She indeed has no control over her life. And she should stop fighting it. Fighting for something she hated in the first place. _Being alone_. Whatever had awoken within her last night agreed with her. Pushed her to embrace her new life.

_I can see it how much you hated being alone. And I will never let you have the feeling again._ His words echoed in her mind.

But she was still scared.

Scared of the future mostly. Thoughts of maybe down the road her mate might hate her. Rey wasn’t the pick of the litter if one wanted to get technical here.

 She had mentioned it to Finn that evening as he was wafting the cloud of burnt sage out her window so everyone on their level of the apartment Complex could breath again. She burnt three sticks she bought from a local hippy woman named Maz because she wanted to make sure her demon mate didn’t come back to steal her soul. She told Finn she was scared to be a disappointment to her future mate.

Being so late to the game what if there was a problem with her? The reason why she wasn’t submissive to any Alphas?

Finn seemed to think for a long moment about her concerns. Rey had noticed in the last day that both him and Poe had been walking on egg shells around her and really watching what they were saying. And Rey had caught Finn that afternoon buying tiaras online, he said they were for personal use between him and Poe and when he got into detail Rey walked out of his apartment when he began to Google butt plugs. Before catching his odd shopping, Finn assured her that there was something within them all when it came to their destine mates. Something that clicked like a puzzle piece together perfectly.

He said there were days he wanted to strangle Poe until his head popped off. But days that he couldn’t get enough of him. And Poe felt the same way.

Mates were just biologically programmed to love and some days want to rip each other guts out, he quoted. And no matter how bad things got they always found each other in the end. Drawn to each other like gravity. Needed each other touch to balance each other out.

Maybe that’s what Rey was missing within her? A balance. 

She let out a deep angry sigh as two sides of her debated the pros and cons of everything.

She did need to stop fighting it. Soon her mate would come for her and oddly enough court her. Finn pointed out most males didn’t do that. Once they found their mate they claimed them as fast as they could to basically help protect other males from trying anything stupid if they were in a rut. And again her Mate didn’t do that early that morning. He just kept his distance. Rey had told Finn about the distance encounter and he got all excited asking if she saw his face. Rey could only shake her head saying she was already on the Subway by the time she realized who it was. 

Rey bit her bottom lip, her mind lost in her inner battle. Her old self still trying to keep in charge. To say no this isn’t right. That she shouldn’t be thinking this way of mating, biting, and getting knotted during sex. Human did not do this.

But there was that new side within her stating that she had no where else to go and telling her _human_ side where to go fuck herself. Her alpha promised her to protect her. To give her a life she had no clue on what was in store.

Grabbing the book, she pushed herself up on her pillows opening the cover as the spine creaked bending for the first time. She flipped the beginning page and began to read the first chapter.

If she was going to accept her fate now. She needed to know in prefect detail on what she was in for. Every angle of it so she wasn’t in for anymore surprises that her mate to be might throw at her.

…….

Rey didn’t sleep worth shit. She finally dozed off around four in the morning with her book in her hand as she woke up to the sun hitting her and the little stupid birds singing all happy and shit outside her window.

She rolled herself out of her bed, limbs feeling heavy from how tired she was. While taking a shower she couldn’t help herself from spinning about a dozen times making sure her shadow mate wouldn’t decide to show up again. She didn’t trust her wonderful shower anymore. It had failed her. Her happy place now a portal to a god knows where that the Wolfman demonic cousin had been hiding out.

She had asked Poe if he had any idea who and where her mate could be and he only shrugged his shoulders saying her guess was as good as his. But when he said it Rey noticed he didn’t make eye contact with her. And Finn was biting his bottom lip looking like he was in pain or had to take a shit. So she knew that something was up.

After drying off she dressed in a long black sweater and black leggings she dried her hair brushing it out as she muttered to herself a haircut was in order here soon.

After checking herself over she thought she looked decent enough for the day on going to the Millennium Falcon building to take her sample desserts to hopefully get the job for this coming weekend. Her phone pinged as she pulled it out of her purse reading a text from Finn.

**_Sorry Bear Cub, but I was called into work. Apparently, vacation time is not allowed anymore. Good luck and give Poe a kiss when you see him!_ **

Rey couldn’t help but get the sense that something was up again. Finn almost never gave up Vacation time…people would be dying and he wouldn’t answer his phone. He never gave up his vacation time even for the King.

Rey pushed it into the back of her mind walking out of her apartment locking it behind her.

Walking to the subway she couldn’t help but look around her at all the people in human and animal form around her.  When she heard wolves or saw some running she couldn't help but look at them wondering why her mate didn’t look like any regular wolf. She scanned from each male face as she wondered what her Mate looked like.

She already knew he was tall. But other then that she could only imagine what his features were like. Lord knows she already imagined what his hands and mouth would feel like.  Rey had her headphone in as a P!nk song was drumming in her ears to block out the loud chatter of everyone voices as the Subway train rolled into the station.

Squeezing past the people unloading she found a spot to sit down as she pulled out her Omega Book once more and began to read where she left off back tracking a bit not remembering some of the stuff before she passed out.

Rey noticed something different about the world around her though. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but the energy coming off the people seemed a bit more on the ecstatic side. She glanced up from her book seeing everyone had smiles on their faces as many were looking at their phones and some gasping out.

One woman before her began to cry, out of no where, but she was smiling as she was reading whatever it was. Rey held her book barely past her nose as her eyes scanned the many bodies of the people on the subway with her. Mix emotions across their faces.

A group of younger teens all looking down at one girls phone as a few of them began to jump up and down letting out whoops and excited laughter even over the music blasting in her ears.

“Did I miss a holiday or something?” she asked herself as she wondered. What had everyone on the subway buzzing with excitement?

It wasn’t until she walked into the bakery finding that even Rose and the rest of her co workers were all squealing in happiness did she really learn the news.

The King had found his mate.

Which apparently here was big big news.

Rey was counting and loading up her pasties into boxes in the kitchen to take for her presentation as she half listened to the News on the TV behind her that her two co workers hovered around it listening intently to the people on the screen. The anchor woman reporting all to eagerly on the screen a bubbly excitement in her voice.

“Today at Noon, a press conference will be held as General Hux will either confirmed or deny the rumors that the long awaited Queen of the First Order has been located. Details of the New Queen has not been given out and there is yet to be any statement from the Royal Family. Crowds are gathering at the Falcon building eagerly awaiting the news as a sense of celebration has began to sweep though the nation.”

Rey huffed out a laugh at the woman on the TV Screen. Looks like everyone was finding their mates. Must be the season.

“Oh my God this is so exciting!” Maggie, a Fox beta squealed jumping and down clapping her hands together vigorously. Her golden blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders. She grabbed the TV and began to shake it. “Tell me more!”

“I can’t believe he finally found her!” Samantha a Omega bear laughed out shaking her head almost not believing it. “Hell, most of us were beginning to think she would never come to him. I hope this rumor is true. If its not I’d hate to be the King right now.”

“OH, that lucky girl!” Maggie said dancing around the kitchen. “it has to be true. A rumor like this is almost taboo to spread.”

“Why is it such a big deal?” Rey asked looking up at the two women who slowly turned to her not believing what she said.

“You're kidding, right?” Samantha asked. Rey slowly shook her head.

“You’re not at least one bit excited about this?” Maggie asked waving to the TV.

“Noooo,” Rey said in almost a hesitant tone. “why should I be?”

“Because we are getting a new Queen!” Maggie laughed. “it’s like the rarest thing to happen to us.”

“Okay,” Rey laughed picking up some chocolate mousse to set into the box. “How the hell does that affect any of us?”

“It affects all of us!” Samantha's said placing her hand on her hips. “With her it insures the Royal Line and keeps us all alive!”

“Why does everyone keep saying stuff like that?” Rey asked shaking her head. “You all talk like the King is some God that can wipe out our world.”

“Because he can!” Maggie snorted out throwing a thumb at the TV. “With a Queen that means hes going to be able to find Peace in his life for what he does for us.”

“Annnnnd what is that?” Rey asked her waving her hand for Maggie to keep going.

“Do you know anything about the Royals? Isn’t your Guide like the King personal body guard and best friend? Or are you sleeping through your classes again?” Maggie huffed squinting her eyes at Rey raising a brow. “you have any idea on how important they are to all of us?”

“All I know is that they are the head Fuzzballs here.” Rey snickered out looking between the ladies. “I haven't really thought much into them since I came here last year because I really didn’t care to know anything about them.”

Both of the ladies looked at each other before glancing back to Rey like she was crazy. Maggie took a step towards her clearing her throat in a dramatic manner and Rey knew she was about to get a _How to be a proper Fuzzy Person_ lesson yet again.

“Without our King, none of us would be able to shift into our animals forms. He's like a filter. He draws in the savage sided of us, so we can all function like normal people and not raging animals like the old days. It’s weird on how it works but think of him like an adaptor. He plugged into the main part of the power that gives us the ability to shift and he distributes it out evenly all over the world to us.” Maggie said quickly to her. “and if he was to go on without his mate to bring a balance within him, he would let the savage beast take over and then we are all fucked. That’s how it worked a few thousand or so years ago when the Old King mated with his Queen. She brought a balance and helped him control the monster within him that ruled over us. Now that the new King has taken the throne his monster within him is even more powerful and he needs his mate to help him control his monster side. She like his Light to his Dark.”

“The creamer to his coffee.” Samantha added.

“His Ying to her yang.” Maggie added.

“He's a Double Decker cheeseburger and she the perfectly seasoned giant fries on the side.” Samantha said.

“Fire to His ice.” Maggie said.

“I GET IT.” Rey snapped.

“I would go crazy not being able to shift into my animal ever again.” Samantha said crossing her arms shaking her head quickly. “he would snap his fingers and the gene would go dormant in is making us normal humans. That would be awful…No offense.”

Rey realized that statement was directed at her.

“None taken and remember I’m not a normal human anymore. One bite from my mate and a sprout a damn tail and I’m going to singing to the moon.” Rey laughed at the girls before she bit her bottom lips happy the girls didn’t catch her slip up. She had yet to tell them about finding her mate. “He can’t have that kind of power over us, can he?”

“The poor bastard that pissed him off last night got a taste of the King power.” Maggie said. “the King ripped his animal from him after he touched his Mate. The rumor is that he woke up in the hospital screaming out to the King to forgive him and give him back his wolf and that he had no idea she was his mate.”

“Damn, I think that’s kind of harsh just for touching his mate.” Rey said shaking her head.

“Well at least he didn’t kill him like another Alpha would. That’s shows great restraint. Most alpha go bonkers when their mate is touched by another unwanted male.” Samantha said walking over to cake she was decorating spinning it on the lazy susan. “My cousin a Trooper. I called him this morning asking what he knew, and he told me how the King broke out of his Rut chamber the other night and they figured he went looking for his mate. And getting out of his chamber not easy. He ripped a metal door out of a wall that would take thirty pounds of C4 to get through like it was paper.”

“Holy smokes.” Rey huffed shaking her head. “how the hell did he do that?”

“Used the Force.” Both girls said at the same time.

Rey looked to the TV screen seeing the anchors were still talking about the New Queen as it showed a clip of crowds gathering at the Millennium Falcon building all waiting for a statement from the Royal Family.

“I don’t believe this force shit. What is it really?” Rey asked then closing another box full of treats looking away from the TV just as a picture of the King with his Royal Family flashed on the screen.

“Its hard to explain.” Maggie said looking off into the distance as if trying to think of a way to tell Rey.

“My cousin said he’s seen the King use it before. Lifted a raging Bear right off the floor standing across the room and dragged him through the air into a choke hold and forced him back into human form within seconds to calm him down.” Samantha said waving a bag of icing at Rey.

“I remember when I was younger one of the early trains through downtown flew off the tracks right into a building. He was able to pick it up with a wave of his hand and place it right back on the track.” Maggie said.

“So he can move things with his mind?” Rey asked looking at Maggie with a questionable look. “Like a wizard or X-Man character?”

“That’s one of the things he can do.” Maggie said shrugging her shoulder. “but since your going to the headquarters of the First Order maybe you will see the King. Ask him about it.”

“Pssht.” Rey huffed stacking the boxes on the table. “I don’t want to go anywhere near the King. Besides if he found his mate I don’t think he wants talk about his weird voodoo shit at the moment with me.”

“Shhh!” Maggie gasped running before the TV. “General Hux is coming on!”

Samantha threw her icy bag over her shoulder and ran across the kitchen before the small TV as both girls eagerly waited to hear the news. Rey felt a bit of curiosity flow over her as she came to stand next to Samantha and stared at the TV.

A man in a nice suit that mostly like cost more then six of Rey paychecks put together came to stand before the camera as a hush rolled over the crowds hidden off screen. He had reddish orange hair perfectly combed over as she remembers seeing him a few time on the news when he gave out statements for the Royal Family over the last year.

His cold blue eyes darted around the sea of people before him as he flipped a folder open clearly ready to read off a script as he cleared his throat. Both of the girls next to Rey took a step closer to the TV screen clearly getting impatient with how long Hux was taking to speak.

“COME ON, TELL US!!!!!” Maggie yelled at the TV screen.

“Thank you all for your patience and I come before you Speaking for His Majesty and the Royal Family on the rumors of if he has found his mate. I will not be answering any questions at the end of this statement.” Hux said eyes down on the paper before him.

“Just say Yes.” Samantha yelled grabbing the small flat screen shaking it as Hux looked up from the paper and Rey could almost tell that he was enjoying drawing out the wait to make everyone squirm in their seats.

“As a close and personal friend to the King, I am honored to tell the People of the First Order that our Queen has been found and news of her whereabouts are kept private at this moment until the King wishes to reveal her….” Hux said as an uproar and the camera shook as people all began to race towards the stage he stood on firing off question before he could even finish statement.

 Both girls screamed out loud enough to make Rey jumped out of her skin no expecting it. The girls dancing around before the TV as Rey glanced back to the screen seeing Hux roll his eyes ignoing the questions as Trooper were pushing back the camera crews. He grabbed his black fancy folder turning to walk away from before the camera as it was cut off to go back to the new crew. The woman who was reporting the news sat behind her desk hands to her face as she was crying. Full blown shoulders shaking as she cried into her hands.

What the hell?

Rey looked over to see both Maggie and Samantha letting lose the water works both smiling and sniffling at the same time. Eyes all red and puffy as they hugged each other jumping up and down squealing again.

Holy crap, Rey could only think, apparently the King finding his Queen was a bigger fucking deal then she thought to everyone. She was happy for him but she wasn’t affected enough to bawl her eyes out over the matter. Maybe if she had been born here and had a deeper connection to this world she would feel that way. But seeing these two reaction slightly concerned and confused her all at once.

“Do you think he has marked her yet?” Maggie asked with a shaky voice whipping away the tears.

“No idea but knowing the Royal Family she most likely already someplace safe before he mates with her.” Samantha sniffled using the back of her hands to clean off her own tears from her cheeks.

The girls began to talk among themselves as Rey turned back to her table with the boxes stacked up ready to go. As she listened to how giddy the girls were over the King and his new found mate it slightly annoyed Rey that she wasn’t feeling all bubbly about it. She was happy for him, but not as much as everyone else. She could feel the pulsating happiness coming from the world around her, yet she didn’t feel need to jump up and down like a teenage girl seeing her favorite boy band.

Why didn’t she feel as excited as the rest of the people here?

Hearing her ringtone come out of her purse she walked down the table to the end as she fished out her phone seeing it was Poe as she swiped to answer it.

“Hey, I’m just getting ready to leave and head your way.” She said.

“Awesome, Kiddo.” Poe said on the other end. “I was just calling to give you forewarning that it’s a shit show down here. A mob of people are swarming around the Falcon building like vultures. So, I’m going to be down in the lobby doing animal control and making sure my Troopers are keeping people from breaking the damn doors down. Shoot me a text when you are close, so I can give you safe passage without getting trampled.”

“Okay. I should be there within the hour.” Rey said looking to the clock.

“My advice is don’t take the subway.” Poe said as his voice went distance as he barked out a command to someone before coming back as he sounded out of breath as if he was quickly walking someplace. “People all over the city are going to be trying to get down here. Everyone going to be wanting to try and see the New Queen and catch her scent. I talked to Phasma who are running around right now doing damage control trying not to kill people. Whole damn building in a frenzy and we are kicking out all guest and unauthorized people. So the meeting with her might not start on time.”

“Well it will give me more time to set everything up.” She said eyeing the stack of boxes.

“Do me a favor and bring an extra box of those Blood Tarts for me and Phasma. I need something to calm the Ice Bitch down before she goes stark ragging mad.” Poe chuckled out. “Phasma in no mood to deal with anyone right now including the King.”

“Okay.” She said with a sigh. “I’ll see you here in a bit.”

After hanging up with Poe, Rey was able to get her co workers out of La La land and to help her carry the boxes of treats downstairs to the main bakery as she loaded up her sample cakes and goodies into a wagon cart she could pull. Since there was no cars here she would have to walk the thirty blocks to downtown. After stealing a bunch of Tarts from the case she secured her goodies and began to make her trip down town.

………

Poe hung up with Rey looking out a window from the thirtieth floor as the crowds seemed to be growing at an alarming rate from everywhere.  He was trying to figure out a way to sneak Rey into the building passed the growing bodies. Everyone was flocking towards the King sensing him here. Where ever the King was they believed the New Queen was knowing that he would not let her out of his sight.

“If you all don’t leave me the hell alone I will slaughter you all where you stand!” A snappy voice came into the conference room as Poe looked behind him to see Hux shooing off the people trying to follow him as he slammed the door on their faces. Hux held both hands against the door as his head dropped letting out a loud annoyed groan. Shoving off the door he turned to where Poe was leaning up against the glass window with a wide smile on his face.

Hux went to open his mouth but he turned to the door behind him hearing the hushed whispers as he knew that people were trying to listen in on where the Queen is and who she was.

Quickly locking the door he pulled out his phone before selecting a loud annoying music blasting it as loud as it would go setting his phone against the door to block out any chances of his kind super hearing. Annoying Dubstep echoed from the phone as he walked away towards where Poe was looking back out over the huge square.

“This is a fucking nightmare.” Hux hissed out scanning over the Growing crowd his lips curling up as he shoved his hands into his pocket. “So much for keeping this shit quiet until he marked her. He should have just killed that damn wolf.”

“They are all just excited. Not every day the Queen of the Beasts shows up.” Poe said shrugging his shoulders. “And you think I’ve had it easy being around her? Both Finn and I Have been losing out minds near her watching every damn thing we say. Finn already ordered her like fifteen tiaras and been watching YouTube videos and practicing his bowing in front of a mirror for hours. He cant decided between two different Curtsies.”

“Is she still coming?” Hux asked sending Poe a side by glance.

“Yeah, I’m trying to figure out a way to get her in here without drawing attention.” Poe said. “if I go down there and start shoving people out of the way they are not going to see me as her Guard. But as a Royal Body Guard since that what I am too Ben.”

“We can’t send a group of Troopers to escort her in. That would be obvious.” Hux hissed out shaking his head. “the people are smart enough to see an Unmated Human Omega coming towards building with bodyguards as a dead give away on who she is.”

“Plus that will spook Rey as well. Hell once she gets a look at this crowd she gonna say ‘Fuck it, I’m okay with being poor’ and run back home.” Poe snorted out. “she hates crowds. Took Finn and I two hours once to convince her to go to a concert a few months back and she sat on the roof a building with my binoculars.”

“and you are sure she has no idea on who her mate is?” Hux asked pinching the bridge of his nose trying to figure out how to get her into the building and near Ben. That was the plan. Hux and Poe had sat down with Ben yesterday and decided to keep the plan on getting her to the building for a interview for being a Pastry chef for the big party. Poe filled Ben in on just out odd and independent his Mate-to-be was. Poe knew Rey better then anyone next to Finn and Poe explained to Ben on just how getting her gene so late had messed with Rey head. Giving Ben a bit of detail into Rey’s life and how she came from the streets of New York and was put into a shitty foster care and how she was abused so bad that it killed her trust for almost everyone.

“Not a clue. If she did she would have said something on the phone about how she was getting ready to hijack a plane back to the states.” Poe said shoving off the window rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh, she gonna kill me after she finds out I knew the whole time who her mate is, and that he is the King…Oh I can already feel the pain she is going to inflict.”

“If you can’t get her in, what of your mate?” Hux asked looking back to Poe. “He has clearance to get into the building being Ben doctor and that wouldn’t raise suspicion.”

“He's in the middle of a surgery right now.” Poe said shaking his head. “a bear and tiger got into it at a bar this morning and left one wounded bad. So he elbows deep for the next few hours. He had to get away from Rey and even broke his precious vacation time. We both knew he was losing the will to keep his mouth shut.”

“We can say we had to cancel the meeting and somehow get her to Ben’s house outside the city.” Hux said rubbing his temple thinking.

“Oh and how the hell do you want me to bribe her onto a Helo out of the city?” Poe laughed at him. “ _Hey the king wants to personally meet you for the party planning, he going to serve you tea and finger sandwiches and then jump your bones._ Oh yeah, she going to catch onto that fast. She may be an odd cookie but she isn’t stupid.”

“Well the whole damn building surround so there is no way to get her.” Hux said waving to the square. Both of the men paused looking out the window as the large round square around the building was now full of bodies and down the streets between the neighboring skyscrapers. Poe scratched his chin as his eyes darted to another building not far from the square as an idea popped into his head.

“What about the transfer tunnel under the square?” Poe asked looking to Hux. Hux eyes darted to the other building that was a smaller but second building named Crait that was sister to the Millennium Falcon building.

“You think she would take it?”  Hux asked curious.

“That girl will do anything to keep herself from fighting that nightmare.” Poe huffed pointing to the body packed square.

“Well if you can sneak her in that way, I'm all for it. As long as we get her into the building and up near the top floor so she can catch Ben scent and let biology take over.” Hux sighed rubbing the side of his head as pounding came to the conference room door people shouting for Hux to come out. Hux let out a deep groan rolling his head back to stare at the ceiling clicking his tongue in annoyance as he rolled his head back to Poe looking down at his phone sending a text message to someone.

“So I’m on my way up to the top floor but before I go up,” Hux paused a smile curving over his lips. “How pissed is Mama Leia?”

“Oh there is a bad disturbance in the force at the moment.” Poe chuckled looking up to Hux with only his eyes. “You would have to skin me alive before I went up to Ben office. She came off the elevator with that look on her face worst then when you two released those pigs at that ball in 1938. My suggestion for your survival on stepping foot in that office, play stupid on when you found out.”

Just then the doors rattle behind them. Both men turned to the door as Hux gave a sneer not ready to deal with the most like growing crowds behind it.

“The sooner she is known to the people. The better. I don’t think I can keep up running from everyone before I kill someone.” hux hissed out.

Before Poe could give a snappy comment the door hissed as the lock grinded. The door flew open swinging so hard it slammed into the walls rattling them. Both men looked to see someone they last expected in the door way.

“Hello my adopted Sons.” A calm cool voice cooed from the woman standing in the doorway as she walked in to the conference room. A huge group of people were all behind her all peeking and trying to watch the show that was about to go down as the woman waved her hand and the door slammed shut with a loud boom.

Both men stood frozen where they were under her hard hazel brown eyes. She gave a smile but the fake warmth on it did not meet her eyes.

“Since I can not find my son to get the answers I wanted. I figured I’d find his two best friends and persuade them into giving me the lovely details about my son mate to be.” She said softly.

“Now wait a minute Mama Leia!” Hux said quickly holding his hand up back away. “he told me not to say anything I figured he would have told you already!”

Leia stood there glancing between the two boys she practically raised with her son. Her face looking no older then 30. Her long brown hair pulled back into a fancy bun as it trailed over her shoulder in a thick braid with gold strands weaved in. She had a dark tan sweater on with a high collar and a tan, brown and gold scarf around her neck.

“You will tell me everything.” Leia said in a stern voice. “I don’t care if he ordered you not to. I want to know why the hell I found out with the rest of the country this morning on the wonderful news of my son finding his mate.”

The men shared a concerning glance not sure what to say. Either the wrath of Ben or the wrath or Mama Leia. Neither would be good.

“Where is Ben? I’m sure he would love to fill you in all the details of her.” Hux asked as calmly as he could. Leia gave him a mocking grin before she lifted her arms to reach up and start rolling her sleeves down with a bit of flare as she kept her eyes on the two men before her.

“oh I tried too find him. But the little shit is playing hooky and hiding from me somewhere in the building. I checked all his hiding spots but I don’t have time to chase him around.” Leia said rolling her sleeves up. “so I figured his two little minions would give me all the answers I want. Now I have to admit I hate this method of getting answer out of someone, but desperate times call for desperate measures, Boys. And I know you two are going to Texas two step with me on instinct like you were as children covering up for something stupid Ben had done.”

Before the two men could even open their mouths Leia flicked both her wrist as their feet were knocked out underneath them. Hux and Poe shouted out landing on their backs as Leia waved them towards her. Both of their bodies were ripped across the floor quickly hitting and knocking the chairs out from under the table cruising as they slid to a stop on either side of Leia.

She held her hands over each of them as she began to curl her fingers as both the men began to gasp out for air as she began to force choke them.

“Now remember I hate doing this. So the sooner you boys tell me everything the sooner I can stop. And Ben not here to save you this time.” She smiled at both men as they gasped and gripped their own throats trying to breath. She held nothing back Force choking them. Her own lips curling up as she growled out to them. “Now where is my future daughter in law?”

Both men sang like canaries by the end of it as Leia let go of them. Hux gaged rolling to his side trying to relearn how to get air back in his lungs and Poe heaved out Sitting up slowly. Leia stood there hands on her hips as a small smile curved over her lips.

“Thank you boys for your cooperation.” She said to both of them. “Now if you will excuse me. I have an interview to sit on and some yummy desserts to try. If my future daughter in law is as skittish as you say. I want to get a good look at her before Ben scares her away.”

Leia turned waving her hand as the door swung open hard as she walked towards the crowd of people before her bowing parting quickly to let her through as she left the two men sitting on the ground trying to get what dignity they had left to stand.

“That woman still scares the crap out of me even as a grown man.” Poe huffed out rubbing his throat.  “at least she warns us on the choke hold unlike Ben.”

….

POE- **Meet me inside the Crait Building. I have a way to get you in without dealing with all the damn animals.**

Rey read the message from Poe as she shoved past the people blocking her way. She fought to keep her cart from falling over as she made her way to the second tallest building in the city.

God she hated crowds. She hated feeling blocked in. She shoved past people in human and animal form as she was finally able to break away from the street filled bodies as she wheeled her cart towards the glass doors of the Crait building. She couldn’t help but send a glare towards the Millennium Falcon building cursing the King for finding his mate and sending the whole damn country into a frenzy.

Once reaching spiny glass door she shoved her cart in first and walked with the spinning door as she stepped into the huge lobby of the building. White and red was splashed all over the place as she stood in awe at the design of the lobby.

The pillars holding building up looked like it was carved of Crystal’s as there was deep red Crystal’s standing out bright through cuts. Her heels clicked on the white marble flooring as she passed people stopping short of some huge staircases that went to where the elevators.

She pulled her phone out to call Poe as she placed it to her ear.

“You make it in one piece?” Poe chuckled on the other end.

“Barely!” Rey huffed looking out the glass wall at the people. “it’s like a damn crazy zoo on steroids out there.”

“Well don’t be mad at me. I didn’t leak the shit on the King finding his mate.” Poe said on the other end. “listen you see where the escalators are?”

Rey turned seeing the Escalators at the end of the large lobby.

“Walk towards there. There will be a opening between them and the wall. There is a door at the end of it an I’m waiting there.” Poe said. Rey wheeled her cart behind her as she waited for people to pass her as she walked to the opening between the wall and the escalator looking down to see Poe leaning against and open door waving at her.

Shoving her phone back into her purse she wheeled her cart down the walkway towards Poe.

“And why are we in this building and not the Falcon building?” she asked as Poe held the door open for her letting her squeeze past. “I was hoping to see you toss people out of the way for me.”

“There no way I’m dragging your ass through that crowd.” Poe laughed looked back out towards the lobby before slamming the door shut behind them. He lead her down a long hallway before they came to door. Poe swiped his card over a pad as the door unlocked. He held the door open for her as she wheeled onto a flat before a staircase. Poe picked up her cart with ease and carried it down the stairs for her. They came to another door as Poe waved his badge once more to unlock it. Rey followed behind him as they stepped into a huge passage way with the ceiling about fifteen feet tall. It was wide enough the fit two cars in it.

“So is this a super secret passage way?” she snickered as Poe pulled her cart for her.

“It a transfer tunnel mostly.” Poe said his voice echoing off the cement walls. “we use it to haul Ben out if we have enough time before the beast takes over to a compound on the outskirts of the city. It’s also a easy way to haul shit between other building without taking the streets. I figured you would take this way other then fighting our way to the front of the Falcon building. The whole damn city is shitting a brick right now.”

“So, have You met the new Queen?” Rey asked suddenly. Poe almost faltered his step as he turned to her clearly biting his bottom lips.

“Um yeah. I have.” Poe said.

“What is she like? Does the King like her?” Rey asked giving him a puzzling look.

“He thinks she a character that for sure.” Poe chuckled out shaking his head. “She got spunk and is perfect for him in my opinion.”

“Is she with him right now? You said everyone down here to try and see her.” Rey asked.

“What with all the sudden question about the King and new Queen. You told Finn and I you couldn’t give two shits about the Royals.” Poe said his goofy smile on his lips.

Rey only shrugged her shoulders as they walked down the passageway.

“I’m sort of bothered by the fact I’m not all giddy like everyone else is over the new Queen. People have been crying left and right and there is a happy buzz I don’t feel within myself like everyone else has.” She said hands playing with the strap of her purse. “and my mate said I need to embrace who I am. How can I when I cant be fucking happy about our new Queen like everyone else is?”

Poe came to a stop next to Rey who bit her bottom lip thinking back on how happy Maggie and Samantha were at the bakery.

“What if there is a flaw in my coding? What if my mate hates me because I’m not fully one with this world? What if I will never be? Will it change once I mate with him and go Fuzzy? I mean fuck, I have two sides of my brain fighting each other. One side that doesn’t want to change and the other that having damn sex dreams about a man I’ve never met.” she asked looking down at the ground. Poe could see Rey was even more confused about herself.

He knew why she wasn’t all giddy about the King finding his Queen.

It was because she was the Queen. Part of her knew just who she was. The Queen Dire Wolf within her submitting to no one. That is why no alpha pleased her and they couldn’t make her submit with their alpha voice. She only wanted her Alpha King. Only for the King would she submit to an Alpha. Rey was not one to look down on people. But the Queen Wolf within her did. It was programmed in her biology to stand above all other next to her King.

Poe lips pressed harder against each other. He wanted to tell her. But she would laugh at him like he was crazy or there would be an outline of a Rey dust cloud as she ran. If she knew she was the Queen he could kiss her ass Good bye and would then a real hunt for her would begin.

And Ben would kill him.

“Listen Kiddo.” Poe said after a moment as Rey looked up to him. “there is nothing wrong with your _coding_. You are perfect. And you mate will be happy either way with you. Nuts loose and a little bonkers. Just like you will be happy with him. I swear the minute you meet him he will change everything you think about yourself. Don’t think yourself any lesser. He will worship the ground you walk on and keep you safe and give you something we both know you want more then anything in the world.”

“A triple decker Baker Pride FC-516 oven?” she asked.

“No you **dork**.” Poe chuckled rolling his eyes. “a home. A safe home for once. I’ve heard you talking to Finn before about that. You have never had one and you have always dreamed of it.”

“But what if he is some monster like what I saw? What if he -" Rey stuttered quickly as Poe dropped the handle to the cart quickly making the time out sign with his hands to stop her from going off on one of her famous rambling fits.

“I swear to you your mate will never hurt you. And if he does both Finn and I will kick his ass. No one fucks with our Bear Cub. I know your scared to meet him. But under that giant ball of hissing and clawing fur you saw the other night is a man that has been suffering a long time waiting for you to come. He is giving you space like you asked right? That’s not an easy thing for an Alpha to do. Believe me. Finn and I didn’t really start off well either. But you also have to take into account that your mate will be understanding on who you are. Who knows he might be the _perfect_ person to help you embrace your suppressed animal. Your mate will be there from beginning of your change and it will be hardwired into his brain to protect and guide you.”

Rey stood there for a while taking into account of Poe words.

“You talk like you know him.” Rey said eyeing he suspiciously.

“Well I’m speaking for every alpha out there. We are not all assholes remember?” Poe said with his wide smile. “Now come on. Today a big day for you. Don’t want to be late and I need to throw a few Tarts at Phasma before she kills someone.”

Rey nodded slowly as Poe picked up the handle to the cart and began to pull it down the passageway. She tried to push the thoughts of her mate into the back of her head as she walked behind Poe. She could do this. Get the job and then it was one more step to opening her own bakery here. Mate or not. It was her goal and nothing was going to stop her.

Rey couldn’t stop thinking about Poe words. Would this man who was to be her mate give her a home? Give her that safe haven she always wished for growing up. She could see herself standing on the streets staring through a window watching a family all together smiling and happy.

Could he give her that? For years she had run from it and kept herself busy. She feared that once she found a family it would get ripped from her fingers. That they would abandon her once again.

_But our alpha promised. Find our alpha! He will keep us safe!_ Something cooed in her mind as Rey fought to keep her new awoken side down.

Down Girl. Rey hissed at the voice cooing and begging to find her Alpha.

“I smell burning.” Poe chuckled before her.

“I bet the King isn’t having an inwards battle about his future with his Queen.” Rey said rubbing her temples.

“Oh Ben losing his shit on the top floor, Or someplace in the building, I think. His mother on a hunt to find him so he up and vanished like a fart in the wind so he doesn’t have to feel her wrath.” Poe chuckled as they came to a door finally and he pulled how his badge to unlock it as he smiled wide to Rey. “why the hell do you think I’m down here in the basement with your lovely ass?”

Poe pushed the door open waving for her to go in first. They walked to where an elevator was as he swiped his car to unlock it as they waited for it to reach them. The door finally dinged open as they both stepped in and Poe yanked the cart in behind them. As the door were shutting Rey let out a big sigh as she knew this was the going to be the day that got the ball rolling on opening her own bakery.

Mate or not. She was going to do this.

She just hoped the Universe was smiling down on her for once and no more curve balls were in her future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again...Favorite pictures of Kylo...Ben...or funny Gifs. I cant decide on all the pictures online....


	4. The chocolate Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might get some angry messages at the end of this chapter....I pulled a naughty. Even i hate it when it happens. Enjoy!

Ben had his fingers pressed to the bridge if his nose as he was focusing on not losing his shit on everyone.

He should have just killed that damn wolf that night like his inner beast wanted too.

But no. He played nice and son of bitch set off a snowball effect after remembering why the King had stripped him of his gene. Hux told him the man woke up screaming for Ben to forgive him and give him back his wolf. The news spread through the hospital last night then spread like wildfire through the city all night.

His world was frenzy at the news of the new Queen and before Ben even roll out of his bed this morning he had people beating down his door with questions and demanding to know where their future Queen was and if the rumors were true.

He didn’t even bother to turn on the news. And his phone was blowing up from everyone who had his number. He was half tempted to see how far he could chuck the glass and plastic into the sky. This was not how he planned on this day going. Now he could feel the buzzing energy that surrounded him as people began to gather at the base of his building.

Opening his eyes the sun was beating down on his shoulders as the winds ripped past him. He looked down over his hands fingers still pressed to the bridge of his nose over the skyline of the surrounding buildings.

He had come to the last place he knew the one who was out to skin him alive would be able to find him.

He could tell his mother was plotting his punishment with the full fury of the rest of his family behind her. Shit, he was scared to know what his Grandmother, who he called Nana had planned for him. He could handle his Pops and father anger, but the two most important women in his life, besides his new mate, fucking scared the shit out of him when they were angry.

Hell, all Four men of the family bolted when either Leia or Padme lost their tempers. It was a rare thing to happen, so when they were pissed at someone, they were out for blood.

Ben didn’t even make it to his floor of his building before he felt the rolling rage of his mother above him. He jumped off on at the floor below his and took the stairs to a maintenance door and shimmied to the very top of his building and was now perched on a small flat near some spires as he watched the clouds roll over his world.

The plan for today was still in play, hopefully. But the sudden news of Ben long awaited mate spread to fast and In the morning meeting with Hux and Phasma he just said fuck it let everyone know. Phasma stated it was not something that they should tease the people of the First Order with. And after Phasma slapped Ben upside the head with a clipboard for not telling her personally her and Hux left to write up a speech for the press conference to address the Kingdom.

But he should have called his mother first. He was stupid not too. He could feel her using the Force a little bit ago and held nothing back and Ben wondered what poor soul was on that receiving end of that shit stick.

He let out a deep sigh as he dropped his hands to rest his forearms on his bent knees as he watched the world below him. He could see for miles up here and it was his one place he would come up here to escape everything for a while besides his cabin way up north. Ben closed his eyes listening to the wind whip around him. He sat there for a long moment relaxing his mind as he felt this pocket buzz once more.

Sighing he reached into his pocket pulling out his phone to see what other nasty text his mother had sent to him.

Mother- **I’m going to be sitting in on beautiful pastry chef interview. Hopefully her treats are as good as I’ve heard.**

“SHIT!” Ben cursed out before quickly texting his mother back.

Ben- **I swear if you tell her who I am before I meet her and she runs I will rip this building foundation right out from under all of us.**

Mother- **I’m just assessing the food to be presented to at the Party this weekend.**

Ben- **No, you are going to try to get her damn dress size and if she prefers Salmon or steak to be served at her wedding. Don’t you dare go to it!**

Mother- **You are on the roof most likely, I am on the lower 60 floors of the building. I dare you to try and stop me in the next five minutes from getting a piece of cake. And calm down, I am only going to ask her how many grandkids she wants to give me. Love you, call you later!**

Ben- **DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!**

When his mother didn’t respond Ben jumped to his feet swinging his body around to slide down the ladder stopping right before the doorway he snuck out of. He was quick to climb back down the building and down the metal stairs to the larger stairwell on his floor level. Shoving the door open he walked into the huge lobby of his floor clicking on his mother name pressing the phone to his ear as he began to pace in his lobby as it went straight to voicemail.

“God damnit!” Ben cursed in his native tongue before he ran to the stairwell again slamming the door up as he began to run down the stairwell quickly to intercept his Mother. He had to stop her! No way that woman would keep her mouth shut.

……..

Rey followed Behind Poe as they walked through the almost empty 45th floor of the building. Poe lead her to a large Conference room as he wheeled in her Cart. Rey looked around the large room. there was a huge oval table with large comfy chairs. The view out into the city through huge dark tinted windows. She helped Poe unstrap the boxes and began to set them on the table. She opened the lids as she made sure none of the desserts had been ruined from their rocky travel.

“I’m going to run to the break room on this level and find some plates and forks for you.” Poe said.

“No need, I am prepared.” Rey said grabbing a lighter box that was sitting at the bottom of the cart as she tossed it on the table flipping it open to show it was full of plates, spoons, forks and napkins.

“How many people are going to be sitting in with this interview?” Rey asked picking up the plates.

“Well there will be Plasma, her two assistants and possible Hux. But I’m pretty sure he will only come in the try and steal Phasma Tarts.” Poe chuckled as he watched Rey count out the plates as she began to set them down on the table before the chairs.

“Um,” Poe said fighting not to bite his finger. “Put one more plate down.” Rey shot him a curious glance. “Just in case someone else sits in on the interview.”

“Oooookay.” Rey said as she set one more plate down before a chair. she was quick to count out the utensils and napkins as she got the table ready for everyone to try her desserts. Rey did one more final check over her desserts as she picked up one of them quickly taking a bite out of it to make sure they were up to her standers of tasting as she glanced to the clock seeing she had about twenty minutes until her interview started.

“Hey where the restrooms?” she asked Poe. “I want to wash my hands and what not before I touch any of these.”

Poe lead her out of the room shutting the door behind them so no one would go and try to steal the desserts as he lead her through the floor to where the restrooms were. Stepping into the bathroom Rey went to the sink as she scrubbed her hands quickly. After Drying off her hands she used the towel to open the handle as she tossed the wet towel into the trash as she stepped outside into the hallway finding it empty. she turned looking both ways seeing the Poe was no longer leaning up against the wall near the restrooms.

Biting her bottom lip she wondered where he ran off too.

As she began to walk back towards the conference room wondering if Poe snuck back to steal some tarts she wouldn’t let him have yet she came to a stop when she felt something roll over her skin. she couldn’t place the feeling as her nostrils fared quickly. Taking in a deep breath she smelt something in the air that was….nice.

She couldn’t place it but it was a lingering scent of someone. Turning around her mind seemed to go on auto piolet as she followed the scent. Something within her taking over as her mind and Body buzzed with something unfamiliar within her. As she came to the end of a wall she looked around the corner following the pleasant scent that seemed to make something within her stir to life. Her inner Omega mind cooing to her that they had never smelt someone so nice and she could tell that it was an Alpha male.

_Our Alpha smells nice_. Her Inner Omega cooed. As soon as that word slipped across her mind Rey slammed to a halt as she shook her head.

No, there was no way her Mate could be here, She thought. As she stared down the long empty hallway Rey wondered where everyone was. Poe had said that they were clearing out the building and putting it under lock down. Standing there for a long moment she took in another deep breath as this Alpha Male scent flowed through her nose. It was faint but something about it was so alluring she wanted to keep following it. Her whole time being her she had never smelt a male that pleasant before. Rey mind began to wonder off as she tried to decide if she was going to follow after this scent to see where it lead her.

Maybe her mate worked in the building? Rey chewed on her inner cheek as she fought on the inside if she was ready to see him. He clearly showed he could find her at anytime and the thought of finally meeting him was something her inner Omega has been pushing for. To put a face with the voice that had been haunting her damn naughty dreams.

Just then a hand came down on her shoulder as Rey let up a loud squeal as she went into a defensive mode grabbing the hand as she twisted it using her whole body to chuck the person right over her shoulder slamming him hard into the ground.

The man let up a yelp as his back hit the tile hard as Rey held onto his arm before realizing who she just tossed like a rag doll.

“Fucking hell Rey!” Poe barked out staring up at her shocked at how fast his world just went sideways.

“ _Oh my god I’m so sorry_!” Rey panicked as she quickly walked around him to help him stand up. Poe was a little winded from the sudden body slam to the ground as he got up leaning up against the wall holding his arm. Even for a seasoned fighter he was not ready for that attack.

“Damnit, didn’t you hear me calling out your name like five times!?” Poe hissed rubbing his shoulder.

“No I didn’t!” she said quickly shaking her head as she went to reach for his arm to make sure she didn’t do any major damage to it. Poe quickly slapped her hand away playfully.

“I’m fine! I’m fine. I should have known better then to grab you like that when you’re in your inner La la land.”  Poe huffed out.

“Are you sure your okay!?” Rey asked quickly. “Finn gonna kill be when he finds out I did that again! oh my god, please don’t tell him!”

“I told you I’m fine!” Poe huffed out rolling his shoulder back into place. “You have done worst to me, Besides remember I’m a shape shifter. Takes a lot to break my bones and I heal in no time. I’ll just say Ben did it to me again.”

Rey bit her bottom lips ashamed of her stupid move. Poe pushed off the wall rolling his shoulder again as he flexed his hand.

“See all healed.” He said with a reassuring smile. “Now why the hell did you wonder off over here?”

“I, um.” She paused looking down the long empty hallway with office doors as she glanced back to Poe. No need to tell him her Inner Omega took over and followed someone smelling super good that made her into a zombie. “I just got turned around, sorry.”

Poe lifted a brow at her clearly not believing her as his nose flared as he glanced down the empty hallway.

“Ben been down here.” Poe said with a low tone. “Though I smell a few other people still on the floor.”

“The King?” Rey asked looking over her shoulder.

“Yeah, he must have passed through though.” Poe said as he nodded for Rey to fallow him. “Like I said he’s been hiding from his mother, must be playing musical floors with her still.”

“I wonder if that’s who I smelt.” She muttered.

“Well he has a powerful scent for being the King. Most females are drawn to him like flies to honey. Ben always fighting off unmated females left and right for years.” Poe joked as he led her back down to where the conference room was.

Rey felt her brows coming together as she looked back over her shoulder behind her.

Why would her inner Omega say something like that then? She shook her head figuring it was maybe just because she was an unmated Omega, if Poe was right and females always threw themselves at him, her omega must have just been the drawn to the King, or maybe she had smelt her mate on the floor under the King scent.

_Follow our mate scent!_ A voice wined.

No! we are not going to do that! Rey snapped back at herself.

_Find our mate!_ It snapped back.

Shut up you fuzzy Bitch! When I wanna see him I will see him! Rey hissed back.

Rey paused at the door as Poe grabbed the handle getting ready to turn it. He looked down at Rey letting out a deep painful moan seeing her face twisting as she let out a angry sigh pressing her fingers to the bridge of her nose.

“You alright Kiddo?” Poe asked.

“No, I am not.” Rey hissed out. “Inner battle of galactic measures going on in my brain. And the Fuzzy one losing her mind for no reason.”

“What do you mean?” Poe asked with a tilt of his head.

“I know you said the King been down here, but for some reason something is telling me my mate is here.” Rey said pinching her bridge harder as she fought within herself. “My Omega side is screaming **_Elvis is in the building_** , but I think I'm just confused on the King scent.”

Poe lips retreated within him mouth as he fought not to smile.

He needed to leave.

Like ASAP. He was almost to his breaking point like Finn was about spilling the beans. The over powering need to just tell her everything was boiling over. he hated lying to Rey and he couldn’t keep a secret worth a damn. It was his inner animal within him as well addressing that he was lying to his Queen. And it was pissed at him. She had clearly scented Ben and he wanted to Kill Ben for even coming down here and almost messing up the whole plan. Lying to her about who she scented was against all morals of his Kind. He wanted to shake her like a rag doll and say YES THE KINGS YOUR MATE, NOW GO TO HIM! HUMP HIM AND MAKE FINN AND I BEAUTIFUL BABIES TO SPOIL!

Rey noticed the silence once more as she looked up to see Poe staring at her like he was in dire pain.

“You don’t look so good.” Rey said.

Poe suddenly grabbed her shoulders making her jump.

“Rey I cant keep this from you anymore!” Poe said in a panic voice giving her a slight shake.

“Ahh, okay?” Rey said quickly not sure what to make of Poe face. By the look of it he had something horrible to tell her.

“Its been killing me for the last few days! And I should have told you from the beginning! But….Finn wouldn’t let me!” Poe half yelled.

“What!?” Rey said up to him.

“I-Your-I just, I know…,” Poe said through clenched teeth as Rey thought his head was going to explode or something. She watched as he fell silent as he had his own inner battle.

“God damnit, you stupid wanker what is wrong!?” Rey said as Poe grip tightened on her arms. His face twisted harder as he was fighting to say whatever it was.

“FINN BROKE YOUR CROCKPOT!” Poe suddenly yelled. Rey brows came together her head tilting at his sudden declaration. She gave him a look like it was one of the stupidest things she had ever heard leave his lips. She was waiting from something like I KNOW YOUR MATE, or something else that would really make her mad.

“Is that why you two have been acting all squirrely around me!?” Rey snapped back. “Just because Finn broke my _crockpot?!”_

“NO! I mean yes! I mean, god damnit!” Poe shoved away from her placing a hand to his forehead as she watched him walk away a bit before letting out a frustrated sigh.

“its just a crockpot,” Rey laughed at him. “I can get a new one! If you broke my Dutch oven then I would have been mad.”

“I cant do this anymore, I gotta go.” Poe said quickly walking away.

“Wait Poe!” Rey yelled after his retreating form. “I’m not mad you dumbass!”

“I need to go do some work!” Poe yelled back at her. “Text me when your done with your interview!”

Poe was gone in flash. Like running leaving Rey staring at his retreating form until he was around the corner of the hallway and gone. She stared at him flabbergasted that he would be flipping his lid over a stupid crockpot like that! Her own face twisted confused as she began to think hard. Her mind doing complete inventory of her kitchen she had mapped out.

“I don’t even remember lending them my crockpot lately.” She muttered as she shook her head.

God she had some weird ass friends.

Grabbing the handle to the door she walked in rubbing her brow wondering what the hell was the matter with Poe. She walked over to where her bag was picking it up as she decided to text Finn and tell him that Poe had told her about the broken crockpot and say she wasn’t mad about it.  She settled down in to a chair as she began to type out a message to her friends idiot Mate telling him they were acting stupid for not just telling her and she wasn’t mad at all.

It was the sound of voiced outside the room that caught her attention as she looked up just in time as some people walking in. Rey felt her phone buzz in her hands but she quickly tossed it into her purse standing up as a few people filed into the room.

The woman leading the group was the tallest woman Rey had ever seen in her life. She had to be at least six two without the heels.

The woman had deep A cut hairstyle that was in perfect waves on the side of her face and so blonde it was almost white. She wore a hard face but her make up was perfect, dark red lip stick that stood out on her pale skin. Her shoulders were wide under her flowing silver top with a plunging neck line. She wore a white pencil skit that was short showing off her long legs, her feet wearing heels that made her even taller and looked expensive as hell.

The woman walked towards her, piercing blue eyes traveling up and down Rey as she was assessing her before she even spoke. She had a tablet in one hand as she came to tower over Rey. The woman spoke something in the language of the First Order as Rey knew the words were testing to see if she knew what she was asking.

“English Please.” Rey said with a small smile. “I still can’t count to ten yet in your language.”  The woman only gave a short nod.

“You must be the little feisty little baker that Poe had spoken so much about.” The woman stated quickly placing a hand to her hip.

“Well I do have a few awards under my black belt and finished top of my class at all the schools I went too.” Rey said.

“Mmm,” The woman cooed her eyes going harder as she stared down at Rey. “We will see if you are better then our master pastry Chef.” She paused before holding her hand out. “Aurora Phasma.”

“Rey Von Blitz.” Rey said as she shook the woman hand. Phasma grip firm as it wrapped around hers. “And I’m pretty sure your Pastry Chef hasn't traveled the word to study under some of the Masters of Culinary. Plus, I can make a mean Surf and Turf dish.”

Phasma only smirked as she let go of Rey hand as she turned to the large table pulling out one of the chairs to settled down.

“Do you have a resume?” Phasma asked crossing one of her long legs over the other as she flipped her tablet to sit upright before her. Her assistants sat down quickly as well their own tables ready. Rey turned to her cart pulling out a folder she had placed at the bottom as she fished out a nicely printed resume walking up to Phasma as she handed it over. The woman held an impassive face as she scanned over the nice print reading off the list of achievements and where Rey had studied as she glanced back up to Rey.

“You studied under Master Kenobi?” she asked in a tone at not believe what she read.

“For two years in Japan. I dabbled in sushi making for a minute.” Rey said shrugging her shoulders. “I know it has nothing to do with Baking or desserts but he taught me how to wield a knife like a champ.”

“When I was in Japan a few years back it took dropping the King’s name in order to get a table there.” Phasma huffed out handing the paper to one of her assistants. “His restaurants booked out two years in advance.”

“I was studying culinary a few years in Japan back when I was 19. He came in to the school to do a presentation and _He ate my cake_ I had made for a class. I found out he had a weakness for my Bon Bon’s. So as an apology for being the one to get me failing grade he let me come study under him after school.” Rey chuckled remembering the old Japanese man. He was by far one of her favorite teachers.

“So, if I take you to Japan with me I can get in to his restaurant whenever I want?” Phasma asked with a teasing smile.

“I can do one better and I'm pretty sure if I call him he would fly here. All I have to do is say I made to many Bon Bon’s and he will make us all dinner in a heartbeat.” Rey snickered out.

“I’ll hold you to it, Please proceed with your presentation.” She said waving to the boxes on the table. Rey nodded her head as she turned to grab one of the box flipping it open as she found it was one full of the tarts Poe told her to bring. She closed the lid before sliding it towards Phasma who gave her a questioning look.

“I’m not trying to bribe you for the job, I was told I wasn’t allowed to come unless I brought these with me to give to you.” she said turning to the other boxes. Phasma flipped open the lid as she let out a excited inward squeal that even startled her assistants. Phasma flipped the lid close clearing her throat as she slide the box more before her.

“Your bribe is much appreciated and greatly needed at the moment.” Phasma said gaining her cold stone composer back. Rey snickered as Phasma didn’t even hesitate to flip the lid back open grabbing a tart to toss into her mouth. A smile of happiness flowing over her lips for a second before it was gone and she glared at her assistants fighting not to smile at her.

“The first dish I have is a Chocolate chip cream puff that popular and not over sweet with my own twist on the cream filling,” she said as she pulled out a few of them setting them on plates with a fork as she walked over to Phasma setting one down and then placing two down on the assistants plates.

All three of them took a bite before she watched one of the assistants suck the rest of his cream buff right into his mouth like a vacuum as she could see the smile on his face clearly loving the cream puff more then the other two in the room.

“Would you like another?” Rey chuckled.

“Just give me the rest of them.” He said up to her.

“Shut it we have others to try!” Phasma snapped at him as she shoved the rest of her dessert into her mouth. “No need to stuff yourself silly on the same dessert.”

Rey walked back to the boxes flipping the lid close as she moved on to the next one.

“Do you have room for one more?” A calm voice came out in the conference room as all four people turned to the doorway. Phasma and her assistants jumped up instantly and bowed as Rey looked to the doorway seeing a woman about her height standing there. Her dark brown pulled back in a bun with a long braid flowing over her tan sweater. She walked into the room head held high but her eyes were not on the other three but locked onto Rey standing there before her boxes. Rey quickly darted to the other bowing as she followed suit.

“Your highness,” Phasma said placing a hand to her chest smiling to the woman. “I was not expecting you to join us.”

“Oh I heard for a two little birds that someone was bringing some of the best made desserts in our city.” The woman said eyes still on Rey. “I figured I would come to test out some of them for the Big party this coming weekend.”

“I guess you are in need of some chocolate too before you strangle the King?” Phasma joked.

“Oh I going to do more then strangle my son when I finally find him.” The woman chuckled darkly as she walked towards the end of the table. One of the assistants quickly grabbed a chair pulling it out for her as she settled down. Phasma turned to Rey snapping her fingers at the dessert she just served as Rey was quick to grab one before walking to the end of the table to set it down before the woman she guessed what the King’s mother.

“Thank you my dear.” She smiled warmly up at Rey as she returned the smile giving her a slight bow. It was awkward for Rey, she had never bowed to anyone. Even in Japan she forgot to do it all time. This woman look no older then her and Rey couldn’t believe she was the Kings mother. The mystery of the immortals of the First Order. Hell if Rey was going to mate with someone and look the same for the rest of her life. Bring it on. No saggy boobs in her future.

“Your Welcome your Highness.” She said softly.

“Oh please call me Mama Leia.” She said with a chuckle as Rey could see a small twinkle in her eye. “I heard you are Poe U.O.H he’s been guarding. I practically raised that boy. So he’s like the idiot son I never wanted.”

Rey couldn’t help but bark out a laugh quickly slapping her hand over her mouth as it earned a wide smile from Leia.

“Idiot is an understatement when it comes to Poe Dameron.” Phasma snapped as she settled back down into her chair glancing towards Rey. “How you can handle living with him is a achievement you should have stated on your resume.”

Leia laughed herself as she picked up her fork to slice into the cream puff before placing it into her mouth. Rey noticed every movement of Leia was proper and delicate like a royal person would be like.

“Oh my this is delicious.” She said quickly after swallowing her bite then to Rey shock she stabbed the other half of the cream puff hard before stuffing it into her mouth regal princess gone for a second.

Leia was quick to pick up her napkin dabbing the edges of her mouth before folding her napkin laying it next to her plate smiling up to Rey.

“what other goodies did you bring?” Leis asked with a tilt of her head.

Rey snickered out as she turned walking back around the table to where her boxes were.

She showed them seven different dessert she had and a cake she had whipped up all pretty as she watched all four of people in the room devour them like they were starving. Any normal person would get sick eating this amount of sweets but they proved to Rey that people of the First Order all had Iron Guts.

Phasma was scraping the last bit of brownie truffle making sure to get all the cream out of the small plastic bowl and cleaned her spoon clean off.

“You Miss Von Blitz have succeeded on impressing me. Our usual culinary chef is futile on getting such rich flavor like you have presented in your desserts.” Phasma said as she set the plastic cup down next to the other three she had destroyed. It was a good thing Rey had brought more then enough for feed a small army. The table was riddled with empty plastic cups and plates with barely a crumb left on them.

“Do we have your approval of the selection, your Highness?” Phasma turned down the table as she smiled to the woman devouring her fifth raspberry swirl mini bundt cake looking like she was in heaven.

Leia felt eyes on her as she paused getting ready to shove her final bite into her mouth as she held the fork before her open mouth glancing at all the eyes on her before she quickly shoved the bite into mouth before going back to her posed Princess demeanor.

“Yes, these are by far some of the best desserts I have ever tasted.” She said dabbing her lips again with her napkin before pointing to the empty plate before her. “I cant wait to eat one of these with a cup of coffee.”

Rey snickered feeling happy that they approved of her desserts. By the scatter of destroyed plates she was pretty sure she got the job.

“Well then Miss Von Blitz,” Phasma said turning back to Rey with a slight smile on her face. “Congratulation, you have the job.”

Rey inwardly squealed.

“Thank you,” she said not able to stop the smile forming over her lips.

Phasma turned towards her tablet tapping on the screen her long nails clicking on the glass.

“now we have to decide what to serve.” She said glancing around litter on the table chewing on her bottom lip.

“All of them.” Leia suddenly said. Phasma barked out a laugh glancing down to the Princess.

“That will be an impossible thing for the woman to do. We are severing over six hundred people plus.” She stated.

“Well then I cant help you decide. Because I loved them all.” Leia said as she smiled at Rey. “you are a very talented young woman.”

“My weakness is my sweet tooth.” She said shrugging her shoulders. “if I don’t like it I know no one else will.”

“Well you two help me decide!” Phasma snapped at her assistants who looked around at their own mess as they couldn’t decide as well.

“How on earth are you going to make all the dessert on your own anyways?” Leia asked weaving her hands together to set them on the table before her. “it takes a team of people to make such an amount of food for any party we throw.”

“I have a team at the bakery I work at.” Rey said grabbing a chair to sit down. “my boss is letting me use her bakery so I can make all of the desserts if I got the job. She knows I wanted to get this in order to open my own bakery here in the future.”

Phasma let out a huff as she leaned back in her chair smiling wickedly at Rey.

“I hope she understands that a stupid move on her part. You open your own bakery with the shit you brought here you will put her out of business like that.” Phasma chuckled snapping her fingers quickly with her comment as she turned to one of her assistants. “Write up a contract for her.”

Oh shit.

Rey felt herself bite her inner cheek. She never thought of that. Rey felt something stab her in the gut at the thought of doing that Rose. She never thought that opening her own bakery would hurt Rose family business. Of course Rose wouldn’t sell the goodies Rey had brought into her bakery clearly knowing they were Rey recipes. Rose wasn’t one to use someone else recipes without their approval. And Rey knew Rose was a stubborn ass who wouldn’t take Rey recipes even if Rey told her too.

Rey sat there trying to think of what to do. She felt suddenly bad now for using Rose bakery to help her out in the end. It was defiantly was a selfish move on Rey. Hell Rose was even closing down her bakery for Thursday and Friday so her whole team could help Rey.

No. Rey could not do that to a friend who had helped her out so much for the last year she had been here. Working at Rose bakery was one of the few things that kept Rey sane while being here.

“I would like to change the name on the contract.” Rey said suddenly as Phasma turned to her a questionable brow going up.

“Please put Tico Bakery as the ones providing the desserts for your party. Rose and her team deserve this much more then I do.” Rey said. “I just come up with the recipes. They are the ones who help create them.”

Phasma sat there for a moment studying Rey face. Rey didn’t back down from the woman hard stare as she slowly turned to assistant nodding her head. Rey waited for the feeling like she should have kicked herself but she felt a small happiness flow through her able to help out a friend who had given her slight peace without asking for anything in return.

Rey missed the warm smile flowing over Leia lips as she couldn’t help put feel proud her future daughter in law was making a selfless act of giving such a big job to someone else that she clearly wanted.

“Oh yes, you will fit in perfectly with the family.” Leia said softly drawing everyone attention. Leia snapped out of her deep thought glancing around the room before giving a quick awkward giggle. “Oh, did I say that out loud? Excuse me, my mind is wondering off to my son mate.”

Phasma huffed out a annoyed laugh.

“Have you met her yet?” Phasma stated shaking her head. “I cornered Hux and he wouldn't even tell me who she is no matter how much I hurt him.”

“I have met her and I think she will be perfect for Ben.” Leia beamed trying hard not to look at Rey. She knew Phasma would catch on.

“ _She in the building?”_ Phasma snapped in their native tongue at Leia. She only nodded slowly smile growing wider. Phasma sneered then standing up quickly that it startled Rey.

“Excuse me, I need to hunt down a red headed scum bag who _lied_ to me.” She hissed out as she snagged her tablet and box of tarts before she glared at one of her assistants snapping in their native tongue. “ _get that printed and her signing it and run off with the rest of dessert and stash them in my office!”_

Phasma turned back to Rey giving her a very cold forced smile.

“Thank you for coming in today. I expect all the treats to be as good as you presented today.” She said quickly as Rey quickly nodded.

At that Phasma left stomping out of the room as Rey could almost feel a cold chill roll back towards her. She pity whoever was gonna be at the end of that promise of death in Phasma eyes.

No wonder Poe called her the Ice Bitch.

The assistant were quick to print off two contracts making Rey sign both of them for the Tico bakery and  before she could ‘thank you' or stop them they scooped up the boxes of her dessert stuffing it into the cart, bowed to Leia and ran from the room with them like Rey was gonna stop them.

“Well there goes Poe tarts and they stole my boss's cart.” Rey snickered out looking down to the contact smiling. She would just buy Rose a new one. Hell Rose could buy a few dozen with the amount of money they were going to make this weekend. She caught Leia smiling at her wide at her. Rey suddenly felt uneasy being in the room alone with a member of the Royal Family.

What the hell was she supposed to say?

Rey awkwardly moved her hands over the paper before her as she tired to think of something to say to the princess. Anything that wasn’t stupid.

“Have you met your mate yet?” Leia asked suddenly. Rey eyes jerked to her as her mouth dropped open.

Okay, that was the last thing she expected the woman to ask her.

“Um,” Rey fought to figure out words. How the fuck could she tell the Kings mother she basically told her future mate to go stuff it and she didn’t want to meet him just yet. That Rey was the opposite of any Omega that had ever come here. She knew she couldn’t lie. Something told Rey this woman had a Mothers nose for sniffing out lies from her child.

“No I haven’t.” She said quickly before rambling on. “I mean I have, but not like, face to face thought.”

“Oh did you hear his call and go to him?” she asked with a tilt of her head.

“I guess that’s what happened.” She said nervously rubbing her brow. “he kinda sucked me from my shower bare ass naked to some fallout shelter looking place. Then he invaded my home a few times.”

“But you haven’t met him in person yet?” Leia asked standing up to walk around the table towards Rey. Why the hell was the Princess of the First Order asking her these questions!?

“No not yet.” Rey said slowly. Leia seemed to study Rey for a moment.

“I can sense you are scared to meet him.” Leia said with a soft smile. “why is that?”

Rey stood there for a moment trying to figure out the best possible answer for her.

_Because I am scared of being a Alpha bitch, controlled by him for the rest of my life and I haven't fully process how the hell I'm supposed to shift into an angry fuzzy critter after I mate him?_

No. She couldn’t say that. Not to this lady.

“I’m just scared to be with someone I hardly know for the rest of my life.” Rey said with a shrug of her shoulders. “where I come from people usually date for a period of time before they get married. So this world is still a little backwards to me. Its been hard…fitting in.”

“I can understand your point of view on that.” Leia said with a nod. “coming to a whole new world and relearning so many things must be hard on you. But I promise even though you are scared of change, your mate will be the best person to help you fully _fit_ in.”

Rey gave her a puzzled look.

“Did you do a background report on me or talk to Poe?” she asked with a raised brow.

“No.” Leia chuckled out. “the perks of being one of the Royals is my acute sense to my people feelings. I can see your omega _Wolf_ has awaken within you. I can sense she had found her mate and is eager to meet him even if your human side is hesitant. He has been waiting a long time for you, my dear. I promise you will be cherished by him. No need to fear if he will control you.”

Rey took a step back from the Princess quickly. How the hell she knew she was a wolf or how she could tell Rey biggest fear of meeting her mate flabbergasted her. She couldn’t even say anything as Leia held up her arms a big smile.

“I need to go hunt down my stupid Son for this mess he made. But before I go. You look like you are overdue for a Mom hug.” Leia said with a wide smile. Again the woman shocked her with her words. She was completely different from what she expected someone of the  Royal Family would be like. By the way Poe spoke of them they all seemed like hard asses half the time.

“Are you allowed to hug a commoner?” Rey asked with a slight smile.

“I’m the damn Princess of the First Order.” Leia barked out waving her hands for Rey to come closer. “I can hug whoever I damn well please.”

Rey slowly held her arms out still not sure if she was going to get in trouble for touching a Royal Family member but Leia engulfed her quickly in a bear strength hug that would rival Finns. The Princess squeeze the air out of Rey lungs swaying them back and forth with a excited laugh.

“Oh I'm so happy.” Leia said in a hushed whisper. Rey tried to return the hug but found her arms unable to move as she began to awkwardly pat the Princess back.

“Your Highness...AIR…PLEASE.” Rey strained out after a moment as Leia jumped back smiling wide at her. She was quick to suddenly pat Rey face gently and in a motherly comforting manner that felt Foreign to Rey.

“Now I know you are a strong girl. You go meet your mate. I know he waiting for you. And give him one hell of a ride I know you can do.” Leia beamed as she quickly grabbed free hand to give her a quick squeeze before turning around to walk towards the door giving Rey one last look and warm smile on her lips before walking out with a wave.

Rey stood there for a moment trying to wrap her head around what the hell had just happened.

She just got Fuzzy mating advice from the Princess of the First Order.

Not what she was expecting when she came here.

Sighing out figuring maybe all the sugar Leia had rushing through her system had gone to her head. She cleaned up the plates on the table and wiped it down not wanting to leave a mess as she stuffed the trashcan full. She walked out of the conference room closing the door behind her as she walked to the elevator. She hit the down button as she pulled her phone out to text Rose the good news. She saw that she had a few missed text from Finn.

**What bloody crockpot? I did no such thing.**

**I lied. Poe called me said he finally told you. Yes. I did break it. The one in your apartment now is a replacement. I even put the same dent in it. Do not be fooled anymore.**

**I’m sorry, Bear cub will you forgive me?**

**Bear cub?**

**Rey text me back!**

**BEAR CUB ANSWER ME!!!!!!! Are you dead?!?!?**

**I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!!!!!!**

Rey snickered out as she responded to Finn saying she got the job and couldn’t wait to tell him she met a Royal and didn’t do something stupid for once.

As the doors opened she stepped in hitting the lobby button as she rode it down. Looking to contract again she was quick to snap a picture of it as she reached the main floor quickly. She was in the process of typing out Rose Text as she heard the loud rumbling of voices as she came to a stop looking out through the huge windows at the sea of people.

Oh yeah she forgot about that mess.

She was quick to send Poe a S.O.S message as she found an empty bench sitting down as she waited for him to respond as she pulled up Rose text box again opening up the picture making sure it was clear enough.

Did she feel bad that it was Rose name across the top? No not really. She was happy to help out a friend and someone who had made her life here a bit easier. She could always get another chance at money like this to open her own Bakery later. She was quick to send it with her message knowing Rose would be watching her phone for Rey call.

**You have a busy weekend coming up. I hope you didn’t plan on anything.**

The picture was sent to Rose with the delivery word next to the time as she saw Rose read it before the bubbles quickly popped up as she was typing. The bubbles came then went then showed back up before Rose finally texted her back.

Rose **\- Are you shitting me!??!?!?!?**

Rey **\- Nope. Better get shopping. Tico Bakery hitting the big leagues.**

Rose **-  But this job was for you I thought?! Why did you put my bakery down!?**

Rey **\- Because I cant think of anyone else who deserves this besides you. So shut up and go shopping. I will be swinging by the bakery here in a bit.**

Rose **\- Holy crap Rey! I’m crying! You didn’t have to do that for me!**

Rey – **Yes I did, My shopping list is upstairs in my apron. They want all the desserts I brought today.**

Rey sat there shooting Rose a few more messages on which Desserts Princess Leia and Phasma wanted for the Party as she saw Poe name pop up on the top calling her. pressing the answer button she placed her phone to her ear.

“What’s up chicken butt?” Rey said with a smile. “you over your weird fit?”

“I'm sorry…” Poe said with a chuckle. “I don’t know what came over me. Lying to you was just eating me up.”

“Mhmmm.” Rey hummed out still not convinced that’s why Poe was acting even more like a nut job then usual.

“Heard you got the job.” Poe said.

“Nailed it with flying colors.” Rey said standing up from the chair in the lobby as she began to walk down the steps towards the doors figuring she needed to get over her fear of crowds and fight her way to freedom. “I’m getting ready to head to the bakery to go over shit with Rose.”

“Awesome, listen I don’t want you to have to deal with the crowds outside. So Head back up to my office. Its on the 76th floor. When you get there Martha will tell you where it is. I’m almost done with some of the physical reports with some new Recruits, so I will be up there in about twenty minutes.” Poe said on the other end. Rey came to a stop seeing the sea of people outside the glass windows as she figured it would be best to wait for Poe. He sounded like he was going to sneak her out through the tunnel without having to deal with everyone again.

“Okay.” She said turning around to walk towards the huge stairs again to the upper level of the massive lobby towards the elevators.

“See you in a Bit, Kiddo.” Poe said before hanging up. Rey pressed the up button as she waited for one of the ten elevators to show up.

One of the express elevators opened up as she walked over to it pressing the 76th button.

The doors closed as she began to watch numbers slowly began to climb as she looked down to her purse as she pulled out the book flipping it open to where she had left off. Rey swallowed hard as she found herself reading the very word closely.

She felt like she was reading a smut book. The details in this thing were crazy. Mostly the ones of the Alpha and Omega mating. It was definitely more into details then the other one. Her teacher did not fail to deliver a book that answered all her question she hounded him with. She began to read the pages before her as the elevator slowed down to a stop the door digging open as she didn’t look up, completely and utter entranced on what the hell her mate, whenever he came along to snag her, was going to do to her.

Ben wasn’t expecting anyone to be on the elevator but when the door opened he was hit with a wall of a familiar scent that had been plagued him for days. As his eyes jerked up from his phone in his hand to the one woman his inner soul craved for. His eyes locked onto the shorter woman nose stuck in her book eyes slightly wide reading the pages as she wore a clear blush on her cheeks. Ben looked to the title of it quickly and couldn’t help but smile at it.

Little Omega was learning where her place was going to be under him. Taking a step in he looked to the rows of buttons seeing she was going up to the 76th floor as he hit the 105th button. He placed his hands into his pocket as the door began to shut not trusting himself not to grab her. She didn’t look up at him but the moment the door shut Ben could smell two things grown stronger.

Chocolate and her arousal.

Shit he was in trouble.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MU-HA-HA-HA........I know I'm a stinker.....but I needed to break it up right here. The next chapter is all about Rey and Ben meeting and...then some...hehehe..... And I have it all written out ready to go.....
> 
> Update. Ive been re-reading and trying to catch my mistakes!


	5. He's THE what!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to post a huge long chapter. But I decided to break it up. I was posting almost 20k worth of words. I'm posting one chapter now. and another here in a bit. Enjoy my minion! I'm so happy that everyone is enjoying this!

 

Ben’s head slowly turned to her as his nostrils flared taking in her scent. It was sweet and intoxicating. Well most Omegas were, but this one, this one was different. Something came alive within him. a flutter in the back of his chest. He suddenly felt his inner monster stir. He felt it awaken to the scent as it brushed up against his inner soul with a deep growl. Ben couldn’t seem to pull his eyes off this woman.

Her long hair flowing over her shoulders as he found himself wishing to the stars that it was pulled up. Not shielding her scent glands on her neck as she was putting out a pheromone that was making his mouth water wanting to taste it. He couldn’t stop himself from licking his top lip imaging the things he wanted to do go her right then and now. Ben felt his hands going into tight fist in his pockets fighting the restricting of his pant materials as he fought to keep himself from reaching out to brush her hair back.

Her arousal grew the the deeper she got into the book. Ben eyes traveled down to her legs hidden under her legging as her watched her slowly rubbing them back and forth tightly squeezed together. The sudden image of her back slammed up against elevator wall his teeth ripping the thin meteral away to get to the liquid gold between them. To bury his face into her smell, lapping it up as he made her come.

A snarl echoed in his brain as Ben jerked his head away felling the monster within him wanting to unleash. His head doing a slight twist as he forced it back down deep within him.

_Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate._

The more the words echoed in his brain the deeper and more animalist they turned.

Ben felt his head being jerked back to the Woman before him. After years of fucking searching and she finally coming to his call he had kept away from her like he promised. And now she was standing in his elevator of his building. Though it being slightly planned on his part to “Go see Poe". He was gonna try and lure her from the floor to his office but elevator would do.

The first night he saw her naked before him. It still felt like a dream seeing her. Now she was within touching distance. All he had to do was reach out and touch her. But the frighten look on her face seeing him in his true form of a raging beast in Rut was not how he pictured his first encounter with his mate. And he would do anything to retry that first time.

Though his inner beast was unhappy Ben was taking his sweet time claiming her.  But He was truly happy to the core. His eyes scanned over her body slowly, she was clearly to entranced with her book to notice him.

And it kind of pissed him off she wasn’t using all her senses fully yet.

 Unable to keep his eyes off her as he watched her reading the book as her eyes slightly widened face going closer to the pages reading them vigorously.

“Holy fucking moly.” She whispered under her breath. “hes going to kill me.”

“Who will?” Ben deep voice filled the small elevator.

The woman jumped letting out a gasp head jerking towards his direction as it craned back to his full height. He watched her bite her bottom lip as a rush of blood filled her cheeks more. His lips curved in a smile at her reactions clearly embarrassed at getting caught at what she was reading. Her nose flared as her breath hitched in the throat.

“Where the hell did you come from?” She asked in a breathless whisper. Ben sudden smelt the spike in arousal as his nostril flared eyes dialing as he was getting the reaction out of her like his inner beast wanted.

Fuck about time. Was all he could think.

 Rey saw his reaction as she took a step back from him hitting the small wall, the elevator felt ever so fucking small now. This man stood at a good Six two or three. His black raven hair long enough to roll on his shoulders. His face was long and so was his nose, but it seemed to be perfectly placed on his face. His lips were wide and full as a mustache sat over his lips curving down to his chin to a well kept beard. His thick neck and adams apple sticking out from the black v-neck collar of his shirt he was wearing. his shoulder wide and stretching the shirt out just perfectly with muscles clearly visible under the fabric.

He had his long arms at his side, hands in his pockets. His legs were long and even under the dark pants fabric she could tell that he never missed leg day at the gym. She did a quick glance over him then back to his eyes. It was then her nose made her aware of his smell once more. It was the perfect mix of musk and spice with the hint of something dark and dangerous. Never in her life had she smelt something so damn good. Her mind going  blank on where the hell she has smelt this scent before. She wanted sell her soul right here and now just to step closer to him and smell him better. Hell, she wanted to lick him like a lollipop.

And the power she felt buzzing around them. Dear lord, it felt like it was burning her from the inside out. How the fuck did she not notice this Alpha God get on the elevator? Her mouth felt dry suddenly and something in the back of her mind screamed _very very strong and dangerous alpha before us._ _Submit and bend the fuck over._

Yet, he felt familiar to her.

“I got on a while ago. But you were too much enjoying,” he paused looked down to the book she was clutching to her chest. “what you were reading. I’m guessing you got to the part of what an Alpha does for his Omega in heat?”

Rey didn’t hear any of that, well she did, but his deep voice knocked the breath out of her once again. _She knew this voice_. She knew it all to fucking well. It had been haunting her dreams for the last two nights.

“Are you….are you who I think you are?!” She muttered. The wide smile on his lips and the flash of Red in his irises answered her question.

Her body still against the cold metal of the elevator she couldn’t believe that this man was standing here.

Rey leaned forward to lift up a hand. Slowly closing her fingers so just her pointer finger was out she reached for him carefully not sure if he would bite her. Her fingers were hoping to hit nothing. Maybe he was just an Apparition again. But the minute it touched fabric and the heat of his skin under it she yelped slamming against the side of the elevator again.

“Dear Baby Jesus, you’re really here.” She muttered in a high pitch voice shocked at what she was seeing before waving to his whole body with her pointed finger. “You’re not…shadow man anymore!”

“Aww, I hope I didn’t disappoint you.” he said in a teasing tone tilting his head a shit eating grin on his face as his eyes did a once over in a hungry look. “I figured I was about time we meet face to face.”

Fucking hell, he had found her. No wonder she had followed that scent before. He did work in this building! Damn!! Damn!! Damn!!!!

 She felt a shutter come over her and goosebumps roll across her skin like happy little pricks. She wanted to look away but she couldn’t bring herself out of the trance she was in with this man. She didn’t know if it was the damn book she was reading or the fact she was stuck in a elevator with one of the most handsome men she had ever seen in her life.

And her brain went straight down the gutters. Bad.

Flashes of her bent over on a bed as this Alpha rammed into her as she screamed out his name as he fucked her until she went blind in bliss. Crap for being a virgin she shouldn’t be having such detailed visions. So she quickly blamed Finn and his stupid fuzzy porn. Rey didn’t understand at first what Finn meant when he told her that there were some Alphas mates out there that made their Female lose their god damn minds. Now she did.

And this one was her fucking mate to be. her mind dubbed this one as Her Alpha with a cry of need. To please. To bare her neck and let him take her anywhere he fucking wanted too.

Something came alive in her. Like something brushing up against her inner chest begging to be let free. To get closer to him. To touch him, he had found her and something within her was Buzzing with excitement. She was staring at Him like she just found the meaning of the life. Jaw sacked and eyes burning as they were bulging out of her skull as she had to force herself to blink a few times.

When he was just a giant shadow with glowing red eyes she didn’t have these feelings. Didnt have this burning need to let him do whatever the hell he wanted to her. Now that she caught his scent it made her heart do back flips, her mouth water and her knees weak.

She had to say something. Anything, but her mind was flashing the most naughty things she wanted to do to this Alpha and please him. In the seconds she stood there flabbergasted she shuffled through her very inappropriate words to find the most PG thing she could think of.

“Holy fucking guacamole.” She said slowly and softly her gazed locked on his dark eyes. “You are bloody delicious looking.”

A smile grew wider over his lips revealing perfect teeth as one of his brows cocked up.

“Oh, am I?” He asked out with a slight deep chuckle in his voice that made the marrow in her bone boil.  Rey blinked a few times with a quick shake of her head as she felt ever damn part of her body burn with embarrassment.

“I mean handsome, no cute, no… what a stud muffin…no I mean…God you smell amazing.” she said quickly blubbering out like an idiot as she suddenly slapped a hand over her mouth to shut herself up. His smile just kept growing at every word that spilled from her lips.

She turned away from him in complete horror with herself as she stared at the stainless-steel door she swallowed a few times knowing she already fucked this whole first encounter up. After trying to slow her erratic mind down she cleared her throat looking back down at her book praying he got the message she was aborting the whole damn conversation that really didn’t start off well for her.

She was earned with another deep chuckle that made warm liquid roll out between her thighs.

“I don’t think I’ve ever met an Omega just like you.” He said. “but what can I say, I like that my mate has a honest mouth.” Rey pressed her lips together digging her nose deeper into her book not wanting to look at him. She couldn’t if she was forced too, her face was so red a damn apple would have been jealous.

How fucking long was this elevator ride?!

Soon the elevator slowed stopping at the seventy fourth floor and Rey was going to take it. Anything to get out of this damn thing and away from him. His scent was driving her bat shit crazy and all she could think about was riding this man into the sunset. Jesus Christ what was wrong with her?!

The door dinging and opened as Rey went to book it as she barely made it a step out as something strong grabbed her bag over her shoulder and chest stopping her in her tracks. Rey let up a yip being yanked back into the elevator before she could escape. He held tight to her strap as Rey whipped around to look at him book dropping from her hands as it fell the floor with a loud **_thunk_**!

But this hot Alpha Hunk was staring out the elevator at a group of people who all seemed to take a step back at the look he was giving them. His smile whipped clean as Rey could swear they were almost having a red glowing tint to them.

“Please, take the next one.” He said in a stern voice reaching out with his other free long arm hitting the door close button. The door shut on confused faces all seeming to be staring at _her_ , their mouths dropped open as a few gasped out at the sight of her. Rey hands were gripping the straps riding between her breast keeping her from escaping. Her head jerked back up to him as his face melted away from the cold look as the feral smile grew over his lips again.

“That wasn’t your floor, Little Omega.” He cooed at her.

“But-but-but,” she stuttered quickly as he turned to her fully, his hand letting go of her strap as she flew up against the wall making the elevator rattle a bit. Rey stood frozen then. She couldn’t move, no matter how much she tried to will herself too. Something about the intenesey of his eyes on her as they traveled down to her chin down to her neck made happy and warning sirens go off in her brain. Her stomach started to roll as a warm feeling flooded between her legs. She saw his nortisl fare again as the smile grew to take a dangerous turn as she saw him licking his top lip like a wolf ready to devours a poor little horny bunny.

“What is your name, Omega?” he asked with a playful tilt of his head. “I forgot the ask the first night.”

“Rey.” She muttered quickly and obeying to the command without a second thought.

“Full name, please.” he asked in a deeper tone leaning closer to her.

“Rey Von Blitz.” She said in a hushed whisper almost. The elevator went up the two short flights quickly but they felt like a fucking lifetime to Rey. “And yours?”

“Oh you will find out here real soon.” He said in a deep husky whisper that sent a shutter over her skin.

Once the doors open he took a step back waving a hand in a gesturing way like a gentleman letting a lady go first to her. Rey walked sideways back against the wall like a crab as she didn’t want to give this man her back again.

_No, give him your back. Let him mount_.

“Shut up dirty mind, shut up please.” She muttered out looking like a crazy person as she stepped out leaving the tall dark wonderfully smelling man in it. His eyes following her ever move as she found herself backing out into the small waiting area for the other elevators. He finally broke her eye contact bending down to pick something off floor as Rey eyes went to it seeing it was her book she dropped completely forgetting about it. As the door were closing he looked up to her with only his eyes, that smug smile on his lips as the door were shutting.

“I'll just hold onto this for you, or you can hunt me down to get it back.” His voice came out deep with a chuckle on it.

Rey mouth dropped open as she watched the door shut on him showing her blurred reflection on the elevator doors. It was then that she let out a deep ragged breath hand going to her chest as she felt the burning of his power, was it his power? God, She didn’t know. But it was still lingering on her as if pulling her towards the elevator to follow after him.

_Yes, yes follow my alpha._ The voice cooed again.

“Dear god, what is wrong with me?” she whispered out. In the whole year she had been here, not once had she felt such a reaction towards any Alpha like that. Her mind searched for an answer if this was how every Omega reacted to her mate but the book that was in his hands had all her answers she couldn’t remember. Everything she had learned over the year took the fucking express into bonkerlands and her mind was fogged over forgetting everything.

With lust and the scent of him that still plagued her nose and burnt her lungs.

Rey felt the heat coming to her face as she was quick to wave her hands at it trying to cool herself down. Everything felt on fire and her body screaming to go find him.

She needed to get her book back, she knew that, but she had no idea what waited for up stairs. Or what fucking floor he was on. She needed to go to Poe office and wait for him, but her mind and that little inner voice begging her to follow. Both to get her book back and to get near him again. Just to touch him so see if he really was real.

Rey looked to the elevator as she walked towards it on reflex then stopped. She took another step towards it then stopped turning to walk away. Rey paced for a moment weighing the pros and cons.

How the hell could one person scramble her brains so bad?

_He could scramble something else really good._ The inner voice whispered. _Go find our hot sexy Alpha. Let him do whatever the hell he wants._

Rey almost slapped herself. Rey was pacing in a circle now fingers pressed against the bridge of her nose fighting to get her mind out of the gutters. Her shoes clicking on the marble flooring as the battle raged between human and animal within her. Both going at each other claws drawn.

It wasn’t until someone cleared their throat that knocked Rey back into the present as she jumped whipping around to find a woman standing before her. Her neck craning to the tall annoyed looking woman.

 Phasma stood before her with some folders in her hands resting on her hips. Her cold Blue eyes burning into her.

“Sorry to interrupt the clear dilemma you are in, but what the hell are you doing?” Phasma asked. “Are you looking for Poe?”

“No, yes, I mean,” Rey said shaking her head quickly. “I um, my book, I need for my class,” she paused pointing to elevator. “it was taken from me by my, um, tall, um, Alpha person who just….is my…um…”

Phasma stood there watching Rey with eyeslids drawing closer together at the state of confusion she was clearly in. Her nose flared as she could smell the clear arousal on her.

“A Alpha took your class book?” Phasma said walking closer to her.

“Yes,” Rey said looking down to her hands.

“Who was he?” Phasma asked quickly.

“I have no clue,” Rey said shaking her head looking up at her. “he magically got on the elevator with me and blew my mind with a inviable bullet somehow and I dropped my book. Dear baby Jesus. Finn wasn’t lying when a Omega meets their mate for the first time. I never felt the need to jump a man linebacker style. I feel drunk and scared and now I’m super horny and I escaped only to see he took my book and went up.”

Rey finished her rambling as her hand shot up to point at the ceiling. Phasma had a slight concerning look cross her face. Clearly meeting her mate had bigger reaction then most Omegas.

Slowly Phasma came closer towering over Rey as she leaned down taking in a deep breath. Her eyes slightly widening as she leaned back quickly taking step back looking shocked down at Rey.

“You rode the elevator up with _Him?”_ She asked almost in disbelief.

“Who?” Rey said.

“ **HE is your mate**!?” Phasma barked out shock.

“ _Who_!?” Rey said leaning away from Phasma.

“You have no clue who you rode up with!?” Phasma snapped glaring at Rey. “Are you a special kind of stupid or something!?”

“I have no idea who he is! This was the first time meeting him face to face instead of the creepy shadow games he had been playing!” Rey yelled back.

Phasma stared down at Rey for a long moment before pulling a phone from the hand holding the files that Rey had no idea she had. Phasma clicked a few things on the screen before placing the phone to her ear staring hard at Rey.

“Greetings,” Phasma voice came out sharp as soon as someone answered. “I have a confused little Omega here who says you have her book and she told me a surprising little detail that you failed to mention in the meeting this morning.”

Phasma stood there as Rey couldn’t hear the voice on the other end but Rey couldn’t help but shrink at the stern look growing on Phasma face.

“I understand, I will send her up.” Phasma said pulling the phone away to glance down at it hitting the end call button. She looked down to Rey once more with hard eyes. Her eyes traveled over Rey body quickly as if assessing her again like when they first met as a small smug smile formed over her lips as she walked past Rey quickly.

“105th floor, he’s expecting you.” She said walking past Rey heels clicking on the white marble floor before turning to look at Rey over her shoulder a wide smile on her lips. “Word of advice, don’t keep him waiting any longer. He was beginning to think you would never show up.”

Rey stood there watching the Phasma walk away as she turned to the elevator doors. Walking to where the button was she lifted up a shaky hand actually scared shitless to see this Alpha. Pressing the button she waited as the doors soon dinged open stepping onto it she had to force herself to hit the 105th button. Realizing it was the very top floor.

Why the hell was he on the top floor of the building being run by the Royal Family? As soon as the door closed Rey looked up to the red letter watching them go up as her breath became shorter.

It was just a book, that’s all she needed. Get the book and then run. If she lost this book she would be in serious trouble with her teacher. They had other chances of meeting.  But why was he on the top floor? Maybe he was a assistant? Or Lawyer to the Royal family. Or a hot hunky janitor.

What concerned Rey was that the will to stand up to other Alpha was gone around this man, why the hell couldn’t she fucking stand up to this one? The fearless Rey suddenly gone within her. The doors dinged and the minute it opened on the floor Rey found herself in a whole other world it seemed.

The walls were black with rich colors of art work. Rey found herself looking at a large granite desk with two people sitting behind it as they glanced up to the opening of the doors. Rey slowly stepped out eyes scanning around the lobby. She felt so out of her element even more in this new rich world.

And she could smell his scent strong up here and the sizzling power. It wasn’t as bad as in the elevator but it spiked a bit on her skin as if sensing her. She walked towards the desk where the two woman sat eyes on the computer screens typing quickly. Coming to lean on the counter with her arms she wondered how she was going to describe this man. Maybe he was a body guard or something Like Poe was up here. The muscles she saw under his shirt told her he wasn’t no weakling.

“Um, Hello.” she said trying to find the right words that didn’t sound desperate and within morals here. Both of the ladies turned to her quickly.

“What is your reason for being here, Omega?” one asked in a quick almost snappy voice her nose flaring at her scent.

“I’m looking for a guy, like this tall.” She said holding her arm up above her guessing his height. “black hair and built like a tank. He stole my book.”

“Identification?” She asked. As Rey reached into her bag pulling out her papers. She handed them to one of the woman as she opened the folded papers. She scanned over the name looking to Rey to match the name to face. The grumpiness suddenly gone as a wide smile formed over her lips.

“He is expecting you Miss. Blitz.” The one with her papers said holding paper back to her a smile growing on her lips before waving to some large dark wooden doors. “Please through those doors. Would you like any water, coffee or Tea before you go in?”

“Id like a bottle of Xanax if you got one behind there,” Rey said looking at the large doors pointing to them before looking back to the woman wide eyed. “Why the hell is he behind the big fancy doors?”

“Because that is his Majesty office,” she said looked up at her over her glasses, “You do realize you are on the 105th floor right?”

Rey mouth dropped open and a inwards gasp of horror came from her mouth.

“Tall guy, dark black raven hair, adams apple. Mustache with a beard and looks like he can bench press three hundred pounds without breaking a sweat?” she said quickly. “I’m looking for that guy not the King.”

“That is our _King_.” The woman said with a snicker. “He said you would be coming to get your book.”

Rey was rendered speechless at that moment. Her mouth dropping open reserving a parking spot in china as she stared at the lady like she had just turned purple and snorted out fire.

“Are you okay?” the lady asked her slowly eyeing the way Rey lost all blood to her face.

Rey stood there in shock for a long moment unable to process the words the woman just spoke to her. They were English but came out Greek to her. Rey blinked slowly at the woman as her mind came crashing back down to earth like a meteor.

“ _THE FUCKING KING IS MY MATE_!?” she whispered out in a high pitch voice with a couple of squeaks in it. The other assistant typing stopped turning to look at Rey seeing she was a hair away from going into pure shock. Rey gripped the counter until her fingers turned white.

“Are you sure you don’t need some water, Miss Blitz?” The assistant with glasses asked her with a concerned face but a smile growing over her lips at her reaction. “Do you need to sit down? You don’t look so good.”

Rey looked to the doors standing tall…very tall… and growing with intimidation.

 Abort book snagging mission! Her mind screamed.

“You know what, I don’t need the bloody book. He can keep it. Instead of saying my dog ate my homework my teacher gonna get a kick out of the King Stealing it.” Rey said quickly turning to leave as she walked to the elevator to hit the button quickly. But no matter how many times she pressed it, it would not light up to bring her the quick ride to safety.

“Miss Blitz.” The assistant with the glasses called to her. Rey jumped at her voice before she slowly turned around as she found the woman was standing setting a bottle of water on the counter before waving a hand towards the large doors a smile slapped on her lips. “Please, it is bad form to keep your King waiting any longer.”

There was something on their faces that was telling Rey they knew something she didn’t.

Rey looked to the large dark doors once more. She slowly walked away from the elevator towards the counter as she reached out to grab the water bottle as she looked to the two ladies clearly enjoying the panic state. Some dancing humor behind their eyes.

The one with the glasses nodded towards the door once more as Rey swallowed a lump walking towards it twisting the bottle of water in her hands as she got closer.

“You are not a chicken shit.” She kept repeating to herself. Soon she was before the seven foot wide and ten-foot-tall dark wooden doors as she did a quick look back to the women behind as desk with pleading eyes to save her. Both of them did a playful waving of their hands for her to go in.

Licking her dry lips slowly reaching out for the handle she pushed as it swung open easily. The minute it was cracked she was hit with a wall of his scent that almost knocked the wind out of her again. She slammed it shut so fast turning to the woman with panic in her wide eyes as the woman were laughing at her. They were LAUGHTING so hard at her.

Rey took in a few deep breath. God she must have looked pathetic. A human omega not able to get balls to see the King. She could do this. There had to be a mistake! Yes! A big fat mistake! There was no way the King was her mate. She knew even Poe would back her up. Right? The King of the Fuzzy people was NOT her mate. Even if he was the most delicious smelling person she had ever met.

She remembered Poe saying the King, or Ben as he called him a few times, had just gone into a rut. Yes. That was it. She was going into heat and the King just got out of a rut that why she was attracted to him. And Poe said he met the New Queen already. That fucktart wouldn’t have kept something like this from her!

RIGHT?!?!?!

She banged her head against the door. Just her fucking luck something like this would happen. It had to be a joke. A big fat horrible joke.

This was not on her agenda of ‘to do’ when she came here. If fact she would have been happy going the rest of her life before getting put before the god damn King. She had heard the stories about him from Poe, Finn and Rose.

 After one deep breath she turned pushing the door open once more already making a fool out of herself as she opened the door slowly to peek in. His scent hitting her again with the full force of his power as she snapped her knees straight to keep them from buckling under her. It hummed and sizzled across her skin as she looked around the edge of the door into the large office.

The ceiling seemed to stretch up another floor level or three in a high skylight with glass stretching up letting in the natural sun light. The bug fluffy cloud moving slowly over the city. She looked around with only her head sticking past the door as she saw a large table filled with chairs to the left like a conference table. Then looking to the right she found a huge desk sitting empty in the far side basking in sun light with two monitors on it a huge leather chair behind it. Statues, art work and plants were scattered all over the huge room that stretched over half of the floor level.

You could have a full circus in this office if you wanted too.

“Are you going to come in or not?” a deep chuckled came out as Rey eyes went back to the  desk finding the man in question walking towards it from behind a hidden wall a mug in his hands bringing it to his lips. He had papers in his other hand reading it as he didn’t look up to her coming to stand behind his desk. He tossed the papers down looking up towards her after a moment. Even from this distance she could see the corner of his lips turned up.

“Depends.” She called out over to him through the large room. “You have my book? That a fee I don’t wanna pay to get a new one. And my teacher will kill me if I lost it even to the King.”

At that he turned to his wide desk reaching out to pick up the book waving it at her.

“Fantastic,” Rey smiled. “you look like you have a mean pitching arm. Mister King Ben Sir, I’m open.” She said holding a hand out around the door waving for him to just chuck it at her.

He just chuckled shaking his head as he looked away tossing the book on the other side of the desk. He turned grabbing the back of his large comfy chair rolling it back to sit down in it as he took another drink from his mug as he set it down. He began to shuffle through papers on his desk acting oh so casual while Rey was shitting a brick.

“Please, come in.” his voice came out stern as something took over her body stepping in hand still on the outside door handle barely gripping the top of the water bottle.

“Close the door.” He said playfully still looking down at the papers. Rey couldn't fight whatever possessed her body. As she let go of the door handle to reach out and slowly close it until it was shut. She found herself standing against the door like her life depended on it to stand. Just then the sound of loud lock snapped behind her as she jerked her head to the door. She quickly pulled on the handle finding it was indeed locked.

FUCK me running, she yelled at herself.

Oh no. Oh no. She panicked turning her head towards the large desk seeing him picking up a pen clicking the end as he went to writing something fast.

“You can come get your book. I promise I’m not going to bite you,” He said pausing his scribbling looking up towards her before adding. “ _yet_.”

Rey swallowed the lump in her throat as she felt something wash over her in a tsunami wave. It was pure excitement and fear all mixed together. She felt that tingling heat rush between her legs as she clamped them together tight. Rey watched him working from this distance writing on papers before tossing them onto a pile on one side of his desk.

The quiet was unnerving. Something was washing over her skin as she felt panic, panic for some weird fucking reason that he was not please or happy. Instead of keeping her mouth shut to let the KING talk first she opened her damn mouth like a idiot.

“Did I forget to Curtsey or bow to you in the elevator?” Rey said quickly as she remembered what Poe told her the first day. “Oh shit I was supposed to bare my neck wasn’t I? On the record I had no idea what you looked liked! You just came in a my brain just went nuts! Shit it still going nuts. I’m sorry and I will bend over, shit! I mean bare my neck now!”

Rey closed her eyes slapping a palm to her forehead trying to calm her ecstatic brain. It was like a crazy animal had taken over yanking her all over the damn place. Did all the omegas here lose this damn common sense around their Alphas? Or Was this what Poe mentioned on how no one could defy the King. His scent was growing stronger the longer she stood there taking in deep breaths. The stories on how unmates females threw themselves at him seemed to make sense now.

“Rey.” His deep voice came out as Rey couldn’t stop herself from looking to him as he sat there hands laced together elbows resting on the desk as his finger were pressed up against his lips. Even from here she could see the smug smile plastered on his lips. She came to the realization that he was enjoying her panic state.

“Sit down, please.” He nodded to the two large chairs before his desk. She looked to them before back to him shaking her head quickly.

“I don’t mean to most likely be talking out of place, Mister King.” She said almost breathlessly. “but I don’t  Entirely trust myself right now. I might do something to you that get me kicked out of your country very quickly. And I know sex is a very open subject here and I understand why Omega have little horny fits now when they meet their mates. So I'm Just going to stay right here.”

He barked a laugh out shaking his head against his fingers.

“Believe me, little Omega there is nothing you could do to me to get you kicked out.” He said before nodding to the chairs again. “now sit your ass down before I make you.”

Rey could feel the underlining of his warning as she pushed off the door slowly walking through the wide office towards him. His eyes stayed locked into hers but as she drew closer they moved down her body slowly. And almost hungry like. She came to the chair slowly stepping around it to pull off her purse as she set it down on the floor settling into the chair the bottle of water rolling to the inside of the chair and next to her thigh.

 She kept her legs shut tight As she looked everywhere else besides the large Alpha sitting behind his very impressive desk that was indeed fit for a King. She could feel his eyes burning into her as she looked to her hands in her lap nervously twisting her fingers.

Her mind still panicking that she had done something wrong. Her mind scrambling between the thoughts of begging him to jump her bones or forgiveness for whatever the hell she did wrong. But she did not trust opening her mouth at the moment. He made her lose complete control over her brain and she blabbed like an horny idiot. He sat there for a moment before dropping his hands reaching over to a phone picking up the receiver hitting a single button placing it to his ear looking back to her.

“Gigi, Cancel everything I have today including lunch with my mother, she will understand. And both of you take off the rest of the day, Now.” He said before returning the phone to its home. He sat back in his chair staring at her as Rey broke off his intense eyes to look back down at her hand again. Her finger twirled together trying to figure out how the hell she got herself into this mess. Her brain still swimming as his scent was so strong it was making her body feel hot and aching in places she didn’t know could ache to be touched. She never had these intense feeling or thought before. Even before her first heat.

She always knew she had a strong sense of smell before all this shit happened to her. But now that a whole new side of Rey had popped up things like scenting people was still new to her. Every person she had met over the last year never made her body react to this. Never made her inner thoughts beg to know what it was liked to get fucked. The horny little Rey had suddenly been yanked out by a single ride up the elevator with the damn King of this whole damn fuzzy filled country.

“So, Mister King what now?” she muttered out breaking the long silence.

“Please call me Ben.” He said softly. Rey bit the inside or her cheek. She wanted to say his name but didn’t trust how her voice might squeak when she did.

“Where are you from?” he suddenly asked.

“Baltimore.” rey said quickly not looking up.

“How long have you been a U.O.H?” he asked leaning back in his chair.

“Over a year.” She said her eyes moving to the desk not quite at him through. He sat there for a moment quite as Rey felt his power rolling around her as she found her hand going up to itch as a part of her neck that felt on fire. Fuck both sides of her neck and back felt on fire suddenly. She rubbed the scent gland she had just leaned about forming after her first heat as she heard a  deep rattle of what was a growl rumbling in the room.

 Her eyes when To the Alpha King sitting behind his desk as she saw his eyes were shut painfully tight as he was pinching the bridge of his nose. His shoulder rising and falling quickly. He looked pained and something screamed within her not to displease him. To make him happy. She quickly dropped her hand back to the other in her lap.

“I’m sorry.” She said in a low voice.

“You did nothing wrong but I think for both of our sakes please don’t do that.” He said with a deep sigh. Rey looked away from him quickly again. She caught him pushing back away from his desk out of the corner of eye. He stood up walking slowly around the desk to stand before it leaning back crossing his legs at the ankle as he reached behind him grabbing her book flipping it open.

“This must be the newest book they have put out.” He said stopping the book in the middle of it. Rey looked up to see him scanning the pages before looking down his nose at her. “is it helping a little Omega figure out what is expected of herself here?”

Rey swallowed a lump in her throat again before nodding, then shaking her head.

“Either yes or no?” he said with a smirk.

“A little of both?” she said with a sheepish smile shrugging her shoulders. “I’m still trying to get over the fact that a giant cat was sunbathing on the fountain in the middle of a park yesterday.”

“This is a different world then what you were expecting when you came here?” he asked looking down to the book again flipping the page.

“Definitely different.” She said looking to her hands playing with her fingers again. “kind of a cultural shock mostly. I mean I grew up knowing of this place. Learning of it in school, but never thought I would find myself living here. And Its been defiantly hard since I left my job behind.”

“What did you do before your first heat hit?” he asked shutting the book holding out to her. Rey reached out slowly taking it from him to set it in her lap.

“I was a pastries chef, well I still am.” She said. “I owned my own bakery for a few years before I came here. I came here today for an interview to make desserts for your bug party this weekend.”

“That explains the lingering chocolate.” He said mostly to himself as she looked up to him brows together not understanding what he meant by that. He had his large arms crossed on his chest his sleeves were rolled up as Rey could see the muscles on his forearms rippling down them. The sudden image of them restraining her to the desk with him taking her from behind flashed in her brain.

“What chocolate?” she asked confused giving her head a bit of shake to keep her mind clear. She didn't think she got any chocolate on her today. She was quick to check her sleeves and front of her shirt.

“How bad was your first heat?” he asked suddenly changing the subject staring down at her with a stern look. “did they do anything to _disrupt_ it?”

Rey went to open her mouth as she found no words. She was trying to wrap her head around how she was sitting in the King office, who was somehow her mate to be, talking about the days that changed her life forever.

This fucking place was making lesser sense to her every damn day. Her human mind was still on the fence and felt out of place here, while another part of her wanted to know all about where her family came from. And who better to learn it from the beautiful delicious smelling Alpha who as fucking King of this world?

_You’d let him fuck your world up good._ That voice cooed as Rey slapped her hand to her forehead fighting to push her horny self back down.

“Um,” she said clearing her throat, “you mean other then letting me suffer through that horrible experience. No. They didn’t do shit for me. Left me in a room by myself laying in the floor crying in pain.” She said looking off out the large glass window over looking the city her body cringing at the pain she felt then. “IT was the worst days of my Life. And the last few heats have sucked as well.”

 He was quite for a moment before speaking out softly.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help you.” He said almost in a pained tone.

“Well your were busy being Mister King, I mean Ben and um…I’m …I'm sorry but this shit cant be real,” she said with a laugh rubbing her brow quickly. “There is no way that I am going to be mated to you. You’re the king shouldn’t you have a princess to save in a tower or something?”

 “You still don’t believe it?” he asked pushing off the desk walking towards her. She could not read his expression as he was before her in one long stride leaning over her placing a hand to the back of the chair.

“What’s that book been teaching you about how you will react when seeing your mate? We both know your biology is hitting high gear around  me.” he asked with a slight tilt if his head. Rey swallowed hard as the close proximity of him and the over powering smell of him boggled her mind. Her eyes were locked onto his as she tried to pull a single thing she had leaned from the classes and this book but her mind coming up with diddly squat. Her mind just kept swimming with the smell of him drunk off it. Her body riding the power around her like an electric current reaching places under her skin she had no idea nerves existed there.

“Oh you smell so good.” She whispered before slapping her book over her lips, eyes wide in horror. His smile was wide and toothy with His Alpha cockiness all over it.

“Oh really? I have to admit your scent is intoxicating as well.” He said as his other hand came out towards her as he slowly trailed a finger down her forearm. Rey's arm jumped like his stung her. Not in a bad way but in a good bone melting way she couldn't stop the whimper from her throat as pressed the book tighter to her lips feeling his fingers tailed down her skin softly as it left a hot molten trail toward her elbow.

His eyes watched hers slightly fluttering her body giving a little shake as he could feel the goosebumps race up her arm.

God he was going to devour her. His control to throw her across his desk and drive himself as deep as he could until she screamed out as he knotted her was thin. Very very thin.  In his whole fucking life he had never wanted a female like this so bad. He didn’t even half to use any of his alpha power to drag out these reaction from her.

No. It was her inner biological nature to submit to the alpha destine to be her life mate and dropping to her knees. Not that he was king. Because she was submissive only to him.

She had the Queen Dire Wolf within her to his King monster.

Ben could feel the monster within him raging, begging to take her. To fuck her. She was the one he had been waiting for. The one that could handle him fully and douse the fire of rage within him with a single touch. Ben felt the monster bushing up against his inner mind wanting to claim his Omega. Claim her as his mate now.

But Ben knew he couldn’t. Not until her next heat when I was safe to rip the animal locked within her out. He needed to wait until her body was ready for him to implant his seed in her. To make sure that the next bloodline of his family was within her swelling stomach. Fucking hell, his mind hissed with happiness at the thought of seeing this beautiful woman glowing with his children within her.

Ben knew that she had no fucking idea what was going on with her body. No idea why her body was reacting this way to his touch. This was all new to her. He could smell her scent rolling off her completely aroused and dripping between her legs. Slowly knelling down before her he reached up to grab the book from her hands as she had a bit of resistant in her grasp for only a second as his gave a deep growl to her. She let go of the book like it bite her.

 Ben movements were calm and fluid as he set the book down to the ground. He needed to be careful with this little Omega. He could tell she was frightened of not understanding herself. A human who had her Shape shifter gene unlocked a lot later in her life then most. He could see the human side within her battling with the animal still locked in her cage begging and clawing to get free.

Rey eye were glazed over as he brought his large hands to her tightly pressed together knees slowly moving them up thin fabric of the leggings. He could feel her skin bouncing and jumping at his touch. His eyes didn’t leave hers as his hand ran up the top of her thigh to slowly curve around to her sides to grip her tight.

“Come closer little Omega.” His deep voice came out up to her as his fingers dug into the skin on her hips causing her to jump as she reached up grabbing the arms of the chair to pull herself off the chair she was shaking in. He helped pull her out as her legs parted on instinct as her sweet smell hit him hard. Ben eyes fluttered shut his chest heaving at it with a deep growl rumbling from his chest. He could feel his inner monster rush to the surface his eyes beginning to change and he knew it would frighten her. He didn’t want to see that frightened expression on her face again.

No, he could not scare this little Omega to run. If she did, he would have no power to keep himself from hunting her down. When he forced his change to stop happening he willed his eyes to open as he pulled her to the edge of the chair legs spread as he moved to kneel fully on his knees pressing his hip up to the inside of her thighs. His dick already hard and pulsating in need of driving into her wet cunt over and over. He grinded himself into her making her shutter. His eyes scanned over her flushed face as he could heard her fingers digging into the arms of the chair her breath hitching.

Leaning his stretched pants up between her legs hard feeling the heat radiating from her center against the thin fabric. Her legging already soaked between her legs bleeding through his pants and boxer to his hot pulsating dick. Ben hands twitched ready to grab the fabric and rip it away, to see where his cock was going to go. No, he told his inner beast, not yet. Not until her body is ready to take his seed for days. If he fucked her now he wouldn’t have control on mating her. And if he unlocked the gene fully while she wasn’t in heat it would be dangerous for her.

Human omega had a 90 percent chance of not surviving their first shift. The pain was so bad most died to it. That’s why the law was put into place that they needed to mate during their heat. When the  Endorphins surging through their bodies counting the pain of their Heat would help with the first Shift. If Ben did anything to hurt this woman or kill her he would destroy the world in a heartbeat.

Rey felt his fingers digging into her sides as her breath hitched in her throat painfully.

What the hell? Her mind kept repeated in a furious pace. Her mind was lost. Sucked deep down that she felt like she was swimming in hot thick water. His touch sucking her deeper down to where she could not breath right. She felt her breath hitch as he pressed himself up between her legs grinding against her need with his own.

This wasn’t right, a part of her said. There was no reason that someone like him could reduce her to a needing woman. Was this the animal side of her? How could this Alpha reduce her to a fucking mess in his office by just touching her? Was it because he was the King or something? Rey mind bounced around like popcorn not understanding anything. Her inner world getting yanked from one side to another. But shocking suddenly both sides agreed that they wanted this. but the question remained in her brain.

Why did this man have such a affect on her?

_You are Omega, he is our Alpha. Please our Alpha. Bare your neck. Let him mark us._

Rey felt one of his hands pull away from her as his eyes moved over her face slowly before going down to her lips then down her neck where she felt his long fingers tips brush along her jaw line. She jumped at the contact as his finger trailed down her jaw towards her neck. Rey found her breath growing shorter her lungs begging for oxygen as she found her head tilting back for him.

Ben fingers trailed down her neck running over her rapid pulse under the skin as he gather up her hair between his fingers pushing it back tucking some behind her ear. His long torso made him at perfect level with her on the chair, legs spread like a willing Omega.

His eyes followed his hands as his face was rock hard and unreadable as he brought his fingers down her neck once more hair out of the way. His fingers moved towards the base of her neck where it met her shoulders, Rey let up a squeak head tilted back as he ran over the scent glands bubbling under her skin. Her eyes staring up the tall skyline of the office as the clouds rolled over the city.

It was then his hands wrapped suddenly around her throat his thumb pressing down on the gland that Rey lost her marbles. A deep moan came from her lips, eyes fluttering shut as the pleasurable waves rolled over her skin like she just dropped herself into a hot tub as the air around them seemed to jump about ten degrees. Or it was his hot body leaning up against her. Fuck she didn’t know.

His hands stayed around her neck tight enough to show his dominance but not enough to start hurting her. His thumb rolling over the gland time and time again making Rey head spin on her shoulders.

“Bloody hell.” She hissed out in a low cry. her mind trying to keep itself off The bonkerland express. She licked her lips losing herself between him grinding his hips between her legs and the adding pressure around her neck.

“What are you doing to me?” she finally found her words as she whispered between them.

“What I am supposed too do.” His deep dark voice came out his face leaning over her as he dragged her closer to him by the neck. “And you are doing what you’re supposed to do. Submitting everything part of your body to your Alpha begging me to fuck you.”

“I-I don’t under- understand.” She stuttered out as he rolled his thumb hard scrapping his nail over the scent gland making her cry out bucking her hips towards him.

“Open your eyes.” His command came low as Rey eyes flew open quickly. They traveled down to his. He wore a feral smile on his lips his pupils almost pure black from the dilation of them. His mouth hovering closer to her parted one. His hot breath rolling over her face.

“That’s what you want right now isn’t it.” he said more then asked. “You want to me to fuck you until your legs wont work? Fill you completely until I knot you and make you scream for hours under me to do it again?”

Rey felt her pulse jump and her body shaking under him.

“I thought, heat…you were going to court me? first sex has to be heat…rules.” she said licking her dry lips as his eyes darted to them watching the quick sliver of her pink tongue roll over her top lip before asking him the questions being blurred in her crazed mind.

That earned a deep chuckle as Rey couldn’t seem to understand why he was so god damn calm and collected kneeling before her. Having control over everything. While she was literally wetting herself from her cunt onto him and his damn chair. her pants were soaked and her arousal was intoxicating the air with his.

“You are following the rules Little Omega. The rules of your biology, of your body on who you are to mate with.” He said tilting his head away from her face down towards her neck. “I wont fuck you just yet. But teasing the hell out of you should be fun.”

He moved his hand from around her neck to slide it over her shoulder sliding against the rim of the back of her collar as his hands slipped over another Gland raging with need as his tongue flicked over her scent gland on her neck hard.

Rey whole body jerked violently to the hot wet touch of his tongue. Her hands that were gripping the ends of the chair shot up to dig into his shirt tightly as her body curved up against his. She was basically panting feeling him run his finger over the back of the gland hard and his hot tongue over the curve of her neck and shoulder.

Rey was lost in the feeling grinding her hips against his hard body practically falling in love with the feeling of pure bliss of his actions. Her body submitting fully to him and if he was to tell her to rip her close off and bend her over his desk she wouldn’t stop him.

“What do you say we get better acquainted with each other?” he chuckled near her ear again. “Though I cant trust myself fucking you with my dick, I would love to taste you. Make you cum on my face a few times. Make sure I know where all the sweet spots are to drive you crazy.”

“I-What? _Ay dios mios._ ” Rey couldn’t put words right in her mouth as his finger was digging into the gland behind her as his hot tongue kept rolling over her shoulders before pulling back to press his head long sides hers.

“ _Si_ _pequeño_ , you heard me right. I want to see if you are as sweet as you smell, little Omega.” he said against her ear as he grabbed her earlobe between his teeth biting down as Rey body spaz against him. He returned to licking her neck hard his hand running roughly over the back of her neck over what her mind screamed it was her mating gland. Rey cried out at feeling his teeth raking over her skin as she was shaking with pure need under him. His other hand began to trail down the front of her chest and then down over her breast towards her stomach. He pulled up her shirt and slowly began to slide his fingers under the hem of her pants towards her dripping core.

Oh dear baby Jesus. Was all she could think. She was screwed and nothing was going to save her.

And for some twisted reason she never thought once to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit is getting HOT! How was that start for a first meeting? I just shoved Rey right off that cliff for that one. Next chapter coming to a smut theater near you soon!


	6. You're a Dire Wolf, Silly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments. I happy so many people enjoy this.

 

Just then something echoed in Rey ears as the sudden sound of a phone ringing broke the intense air swirling around them. Ben mouth was still on her neck teeth grazing on the skin as the phone rang around them. He let up a heavy growl pulling away from her quickly, leaving Rey slumping down in the chair her arms sacked at her side. She was breathing like she just ran fifty miles in a dead run without a break. Her body shaking as she blinked a few time. Vision fogged over as she felt the sudden cold of no longer having his body up against her. She found herself suddenly craving him back against her.

Ben ran a hand through his hair his eyes shut as he felt the red pulse through them in anger as he walked around the desk looking down to the collar ID. He saw a flashing name he knew all to well and if he ignored them they would just keep calling. King or not, this was the only person in the world he was terrified of besides his mother. And the only reason why they would be calling him right now was that word most likely had spread to their isolated cabin up north.

As he picked up phone he glanced over to where Rey was sitting slumped down in the chair waving a hand before her face frantically her lips parted as her chest was rising quickly like she was trying to practice what looked like Lamaze breathing.

A wicked smile grew over his lips as he placed the phone to his ear.

“Yes, Nana?” he asked into the phone eyes locked on his mate to be trying to come back down to earth.

“Is it true?” A woman voice quickly asked on the other end trying to sound calm but the excitement breaking through her tone.

“Yes.” He said. “We are currently introducing ourselves to each other.”

A loud squeal came on the other end as he had to pull the phone away from his ear at the volume of it.

“AANNIEEE!” the woman screamed off into the distance from the other side. “He did find her! I told you the gardener wasn’t lying! Oh my baby Boy has found his mate! Oh my prayers have been answered. Thank you universe! Thank you!” 

“Listen, Nana.” Ben said staring hard at the woman before him who must have felt the intense stare as she looked over at him her body jumping on the chair her hand freezing in mid wave. He watched her body go tense as his smile only grew. “I’m going to have to call you back. This little Omega and I need to have a heart to heart chat about what going to be expected of her being my mate and Queen.”

At the _My mate_ part he watched her suddenly jump to her feet mouth dropping open eyes almost flying out of her sockets.

“Now wait a minute this shit isn’t set in stone yet!” she said out taking a step back from him as Ben listened to his grandmother losing her shit on the other side.

“Oh my god, she an omega!? Is she a virgin? What does she look like?! How old is she? Hair color? I need to call your mother! I’m thinking spring wedding!” She began to fire off.

“Good-bye Nana. Enjoy your vacation and Say hi to Pop’s.” he said pulling the phone away from his ear, his eyes still looked on the Omega backing away from him. No sooner as he hung up the phone rang again. He grabbed the cord to the phone literally ripping it apart making his phone useless suddenly. Rey jumped at his sudden action as he tossed the broken part of the phone down on the desk and began to walk around the back side of his desk towards her.

His demeanor almost like a predator stocking his prey. Slowly and posed. and his target was the Omega trying to put some distance between them. 

“I mean are you sure?” Rey said backing up from him still. She wouldn’t give him her back or run. Something yelled not to in her brain. Not to give the big bad Alpha her back. and if she ran he was going to hunt her down.

_Submit, bare neck. Please our Alpha._

Rey quickly shook her head at the thoughts as her boggled sex crave mind slowly started to lift.

No. No. No. No!

This was not right. Her mind screamed as well. There was no way that this Alpha, the KING, was her mate. Rey found herself backing up until she was in the sunlight casting into the office through the windows. She felt her body slam up against the glass as he kept moving towards his eyes trailing over her body. The way he moved was so dangerous and so fluid she knew he could attack and nothing in her self defense archive she had in her brain could stop him. Nor would she. He came to stand before her a good four feet away looking down at her towering over her shaking from.

“I think-I think you found the wrong person.” Rey said quickly shaking her head at him. she watched his eyes moved slightly into a piss look as she quickly waved her hand at him. “I am not the mate you have been looking for!”

That only made his eye start to bleed red. Oh shit. Wrong thing to say!

“I mean, what the hell do you mean I’m your mate?! how the hell do you know!? I might just be a regular damn Omega. I heard how they all throw themselves at you! You being King with Your crazy scent and hot hunky alpha shit.” She said gesturing at all of him quickly with her hands a smile curved up the sides of his lips. “I can’t mate with you! I have too….my mate cant be…”

Rey fought for words. But the moment he took a quick step towards her Rey was getting sucked deeper into his power, into his intoxicating smell that scrambled the wires in her brain. She kept denying it but her body was countering her futile attempt to deny this man as her mate. It was like it was telling her she was a fool for not believing he was her mate.

“Stop fucking making me crazy!” She yelled at him suddenly as it ended in a wine. “I have no idea what the hell you are doing to me. I can’t think. I can’t focus!”

Ben tilted his head at her before he lifted up his hand towards where the chairs sat. Rey followed his movements before her eyes almost exploded out of her skull.

The book fucking flew in the air flying right to his open large hands. Ben caught it turning it over as he flipped the book open looking down to it licking his thumb as he began to flip through the pages.

“What in da un-serendipity fuck?!” Rey whispered out pressing back against the glass. Her unbelieving eyes blinking a few times staring at the book in his hands then back to where it was just laying. She lifted up a shaking hand to point to the book in his hands then to where it was just laying seconds ago, hand shifting a few time back and forth as her brain trying to make logical sense of what she had just seen making short stuttering words past her lips. “what, um, fly, book, wizard?”

Ben flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. Turning the book around to hold it out to her on a chapter. And to her utter and dumbfounded shock he let got of the book as it just hovered in the air. His arms dropping to sides sliding into his dark jean pockets. Rey couldn’t pull her eyes off the magically floating book not two feet from her.

“Read it, Rey.” Ben said from behind it. “Since you seem to rely on this book so much to understand who you are. Read it and tell me what your biology is telling you.”

Rey couldn’t stop herself from tilting her head and body over looking for how the hell Ben was pulling trick off. She pushed off the glass hand lifting up to quickly swipe underneath it fast finding it hit no resistment. Then she lifted up both hands to wave on the side and above it before stepping closer to look over it.

“How the-this isn’t possible!” She breathed grabbing the book as it came loose from its invisible hold. She quickly turned the book over running her hands up the spine her finger holding the spot in the book where Ben had opened it up for her. The book snapped open again on it own and with force making her jump at it. Her eyes snapping up to the Alpha standing before her looking down at his nose at her.

She turned her gaze away from the Alpha intense one and went to read the page before her.

“Out. Loud.” He said in a stern voice making Rey jump as she cleared her throat before trying to keep her voice from wavering as she read the paragraph.

“Human Omega Females will feel the call of her true mate, a silent cry that only can be heard by her ears or scented out. Omega females will find other Alphas displeasing to them if they are not their mates, even in heat a Human Omega will be want with need for her true mate refusing other Alpha’s. Although another Alpha will find the Omega in heat alluring they will not Rut her because her inner animal will refuse and try to harm the unwanted Alpha. This is the only time the Omega can be dangerous to a even an Alpha. She is in need of her true mate to unleash the animal locked within her through mating.”

“When a Human Omega Female finally finds her true mate, by scent in most cases, it will unleash pheromones within her body that will alert the Alpha of his true mate calling him. This Alpha will be the only one a Human Omega will lust after and want with such intensity it will bring out the beginning stages of her change. Her body hormones will trigger her into a crazy stage of need and want similar to a heat cycle but at a very low dose. Her body will burn with need to submit to her Alpha to let him scent her and leave a claiming mark until he can mate with her on her next heat cycle to release the suppressed gene within her to experience her first full Skin change safely.”

By the time Rey had finished reading this she had her nose almost touching the paper pages her eyes wide brows up with shock.

“I think I took a nap during this part of class.” She muttered to herself. She looked up over the book towards the Looming Alpha with a smug look on his lips. she snapped the book shut quickly shaking her head.

“oH no….no no no.” she said shaking her head. “I’m still trying to get over the god damn shock that I’m some fuzzy critter late to the game! There is no way that me,” she said placing a hand to her chest. “A lonely orphan that grew up on the streets of New York eating out of the trash can and I'm not meant to have a Cinderella ending with a King of all the Wild Things!”

“You doubt yourself worthy of it?” he asked with a slight tilt of his head brows going up.

“Are you one hundred percent sure this isn’t just some crazy spell or something!?” she hissed waving to him suddenly. “Maybe it the aftershocks and you just got turned on by me getting horny over the damn words in this book! Poe told me you just got out of a Rut! And that he met your queen already!”

“Poe known who you were since the first night you answered my call.” Ben chuckled a wide smile over his lips. “it was his plan to get you to come up here.”

Rey mouth dropped open. Suddenly the way Poe been acting made sense.

She going to fucking kill him.

“That little cock sucking wanker.” Rey hissed out looking to the floor.

He only chuckled again looking to a book case near a wall behind the desk that wasn’t glass as he held his hand out. A book was smaller then the one in her hands as it slipping from shelf flying like a bullet right into his hands. Holding the book before him he slowly turned it in his hands before opening it up. It looked worn and well read as he carefully turned the pages. Some of them no longer tied to the spine of it.

“How much to you know about the Royal Family line?” he asked sending her a quick glance.

“Not very much then what I’ve read and heard from Poe and Finn.” She said quickly eyeballing the small book then back to the shelf it came from. “There is like six of you, and now I believe the whole force voodoo thing.”

“You know what we are descended from?” he asked in a calm voice.

“Um,” Rey quickly racked her brain eyes fluttering above him trying to think of what the wolf was called. “Some giant wolf on steroids or something?”

“A Dire Wolf.” He said flipping through the pages. “We are the only ones in existent. The strongest of all the shape shifters. We have done a good comb of the earth a few time over not finding any others that carry the Dire gene within them. My mother got lucky with my father finding him hiding in China dealing with the black market trading, avoiding coming to First order actual scared my Pop’s would kill him. But the search for others like us always came up empty handed. And all that come here when their suppressed gene are awaken came back negative for any of the Dire Gene.”

He paused looking up to her standing up against the glass. The sunlight was hitting her long brown hair just right showing off almost a golden shimmer to it. Her wife brown eyes watching and listening to him intensely.

“But yours,” he said softly, “I looked up your blood work the other day. I saw the test results, you are one of the few to come back with an unknown gene this scientist couldn’t figure out. I could see from the reports that my scientists were confused on you as well, why your gene unlocked long after it should have. They reran your blood work at my demand. And after digging deeper into it they found it. You have an unknown Dire Wolf gene that been hidden in your family DNA code for centuries. Passed down through generations hidden.”

He took another step towards her book in hand looming over her as Rey took another step back against the glass again.

“You know the facts from that book that you are clutching to your chest that you can only mate with your true mate, the one that unlocks your inner animal when we fuck and I mate with you. That’s why you are still a virgin at the age of 28. Your body rejected every suitor because they were not your mate to be. The one that your body craves for. If you still confused read this book. My grandparents wrote it for me to understand my Dire Gene better.” he said snapping the small book shut holding it out towards her. Rey looked to it before glancing back up to him.

“How the fuck did you know I was a virgin?!” Rey hissed out.

“Poe told me.” Ben said with a shrug of his shoulders like it wasn’t nothing.

 ** _Strike two Poe Dameron._** Her mind hissed. Oh my god she was going to inflict the most painful torture on that damn Bear when she saw him. Her inner mind hissed out ‘ _plan his death later deal with our hunky alpha now!’_

“How the hell do you know for sure that I am the one?!” she asked quickly her mind still denying everything. “Maybe I am just getting all hot and bothered by you because you’re the King!? There is no way that I’m a _Dire wolf!_ Maybe I'm just a regular wolf!”

At that Ben lips curled up a deep snarl coming from him as Rey saw a flash of red in his pupils that made her suddenly hunch down.

_Submit to Alpha!_

Before Rey could stop herself she found her head leaning back to show her neck to him as Ben closed the space between them his hand wrapping around the back of her neck as his face hovered over her. his red frightening eyes now back to the deep shade of coffee brown.

“I know you are the one because my inner beast knows.” He said down to her in a low tone his thumb trailing over the front of her throat slowly. The fear she felt subsiding as she felt the Alpha before her pleased at her baring her neck to him.

 “When I stood next to you on the elevator, when I could smell your arousal I felt something come alive in the empty part of my soul. I felt my beast awaken from his slumber wanting out. Wanting to claim you. I thought of ten different ways I would fuck you against the side of the elevator wall making the whole thing shake.”

“I fucked many Omegas, Beta’s and even Alphas. But none could ever make my inner beast pleased, make me truly happy. When I am unleashed I’m looking for the one that is equal to me, that can sooth my rage with a touch, with a look only meant for me. Be able to walk next to me in my other Skin and I wont have the need to rip their throat out.”

Ben moved to weave his hand into her hair jerking her head back suddenly as she let out a gasp with him baring her whole throat to him. He dipped his head down quickly trailing his hot lips down her skin as he came to the base of her neck reaching up to pull the collar of her shirt aside with a finger as his hand still gripped the small book. Ben hot tongue ran over the scent gland as Rey jumped with a happy yip as she felt all the warmth from the heated chair experience flood back between her legs.

“I should be wanting to rip your throat out.” Ben voice came out deep near her ear as his wet tongue raced over the gland again slowly a ragged breath coming from his chest. “I want to kill all Females I sleep with. All are unworthy in my eyes. Being the King, I need one that can stand strong next to me. Take my seed and give me strong offspring. No Female can handle my Rut, even Alpha females. My curse of being the King is that I am stronger and more deadly then all the Alpha’s combined in this world. My first instinct is to Kill when I don’t lock my beast up.”

He pulled back from her neck looking down to her lust filled and fighteneed eyes.

“Though right now all  I can think about is fucking you until you are full of my cum. Until you scream out my name as I fuck your body across the floor hoping the people five flights down can hear it and know who you belong too. I’ve never felt such a strong pull or desire to please and dominate another woman in my life. In fact I’ve never felt the need too. And lucky for me I get to be the first and last person that will every get to fuck you until your bones melt.” Ben was quick to open his mouth letting his tongue dance across her lips. She gasped out as his mouth closed over her with a soft kiss that made her legs turn to jello. She sadly admitted to herself she never kissed a man before as it electric volts and shot off fireworks from it making her body pulsate with need and it made her knees buckle.

Ben was quick to wrap his arm around her waist puling her up against him as his tongue slipped between her lips to taste the inside of her mouth.

Rey felt the world spinning under her feet as she crushed herself up against this Alpha her body giving fully into him. loving the fact he was kissing her, making her feel needed. Pleasing him, Making her feel the need to bare her naked back side to…

“No NO NO!” Rey said suddenly shoving away from him as she stumbled away quickly. Her human mind and the animal side both going at each other. Raging between what was right and wrong. Rey walked away from him completely having the inner battle with herself as she brought her hands to her face running them over her forehead to weave them in her hair on the top of her head. The battle rages as the human side of her that still wouldn’t let go of what she thought was right screamed at the animal horny side of her brain.

She stood there shaking for a moment as she fought the tears building up in her eyes. She felt Ben hot body up against her back suddenly his head leaning close to the back of her head.

“Talk to me, don’t try and force your animal side back under. It will only come out more pissed.” he whispered out, “Tell me what is wrong. I can help you try to understand what is going with you. I know you think this is wrong Rey. But you can not fight your shape-shifter gene or your biology. Its who you are now.” she felt his strong hand reaching around to trail over her hips to rest on her stomach pulling her back towards his body more. Curving her body against his perfectly

“This is too much.” She said with a sniffle cry. “too much is happening too quickly. I can’t handle or process it.”

“Shhh,” he said behind her placing a kiss to the top of her head. “I’ve got you. I will help you understand and answer any questions. But you can’t lock me out.”

Rey could feel the wave of relief washing over her. His Alpha power instantly calming her crazed Omega side. She swallowed hard as she pushed away from him and he let her. She began to pace before him. Her mind lost in a frenzy. 

“How the hell is this happening to me?” she said quickly. “I’m not anything special! I’m a orphan who came from nothing! I came here hoping to just have a normal life in a not so normal world to me! Where I came from and who I am I don’t deserve to be stamped mate to the King!”

She turned walking toward the large table putting some distance between her and the king. Her mind unable to think with his scent in her nose.

“Even if you came from nothing, I can see you are a hard worker. A passion driven woman who built a life for herself. I think you be the perfect Queen at my side.” His deep voice came up behind her. Rey whipped around at those words.

“I am not queen marital. I can't even stand to be around half the people I meet or do well in crowds! How do you think everyone will react when they find out I live in a dumpster half my childhood!” she said quickly. She saw his head tilt at that as he began to take a step towards her as she kept pacing in his large office. She reached up raking a frustrated hand through her hair.

“You should know most of my people would not care to know of your past life. All will be happy to know you have finally come to me.” He said softly slowly walking towards her. Is inner Alpha losing it mind that his mate was in distress.

Rey saw him coming closer out of the corner of her eye as she walked around the large table putting space between her and the Alpha that made her crazy with need. She felt some invisible pull like gravity wanting to run towards him but let her stubborn side take over as she ran once again.

“I mean why would you want me anyways!?” she said quickly throwing her arms up as she eyed the large door out of his office. She needed to get away from him. She needed fresh air and a clear mind. “Why pick a virgin!? Wouldn’t you want a slutty broad that knew what the hell she was doing in the bed!? I watched some flipping fuzzy porn in my class and almost fainted! I think the King of the Wild People should have a woman who can actually satisfy him!”

As she walked down the long ass table Ben was keeping up with her with long strides. He could almost sense she was going to try and book it. And he was pretty sure she forgot the door was locked. But if she was to tell him to open it he would. He wouldn’t keep her locked here.

But he didn’t want her to leave without his claiming mark. Ben knew she didn’t understand or know how  Crucial it was for him to do it. If she left and he didn’t mark her, his inner beast would go stark raging mad that his mate didn’t have the at least have something on her that claimed her as his. To warn off all other Alpha she was untouchable. Ben knew she would do fine on her own, and she proved it yesterday, but the beast that he tried to keep locked up would go ballistic.

And Ben wouldn’t be able to control it. Some days he cursed himself being King.

“Why do you keep thinking so low of yourself? Who in your past has made you think you are not worth anything?” Ben asked her calmly.

Rey came to a dead stop when she heard that question. How the hell could she answer that!? She had been alone all her life. She never had anyone to watch out for her. She was a child that was tossed away on a church doorstep. Dragged through foster care only seen as a paycheck. She grew up always thinking she was not worthy to anyone and kept people away scared of feeling that helplessness as someone else abandoned her.

And the thought of a Alpha coming into claim her scared her she worried that he wouldn’t see anything special in her in the end. She may had made beautiful desserts with rich flavors but she always imagined she was stale bread that no one wanted. Her emotion unraveling like a hurricane within her the deeper her mind sucked into that unhappy place.

“Because I am!” she snapped turning to him fighting back tears.  “I come from nothing! what makes me so god damn special to be your mate!? If you haven’t noticed I’m a bit off my rocker and have no filter! What if I piss you off snapping back at you or something? I am someone no one ever wanted growing up! What if you and your people see me as worthless as my whole life as been!?”

Suddenly table and chairs shot up like rockets to hover in the air. Rey yelped at the sudden furniture flying as she slammed herself up against the wall staring hard at Ben who walked towards her. Rey eyes darted both ways looking for an escape as Ben hand came up slamming hard against the wall. He huge body looming over her. He boxed her in and she had no where to go.

The table and chair sudden crasher to the ground making her jump as Ben leaned lower to her. A feral smile growing over his lips. Every breath inwards filled her nose with his scent as it consumed her body and soul. 

The sound of something scrapping hard and ripping caught her attention as she looked up to see Ben hands were no longer human. His finger rips turning into claws as he ripped them downwards. She could feel the anger rolling off him in hot waves. He may be smiling with his lips but it didn’t reach his eyes.

Ben pressed his face against the neck suddenly earning a squeak of surprise from Rey as she jumped back against the wall. His nose trailing up her neck again leaving a wake of bat shit crazy nerves under her skin. He trailed his nose up to nuzzle up under her ear his chest heaving in the deep sweet smelling scent of her.

“let me show you how worthy I think you are to me, little omega. Flaws and all. I have finally found you and I will do everything in my power to everyday to make you believe that you are fucking perfect to me.” His deep voice rumbled in her ear as he pulled one of his hands down the claws gone as it trailed over her shoulders down her chest, it was a light graze over her left breast as it went sliding down her stomach quickly. Before she stop him his hand slipped under her shirt and down the front of her legging.

His fingers slipped right above the slick fold between her tightly pressed legs but the second his finger slipped between her pressed together legs as he let out a deep growl and her legs parted quickly to give me access. His finger tips rolled over her pubic hair and slipped deeper into wet womanhood running roughly over her clit as Rey jumped at the electric jolt it gave her as she gasped out.

One finger then two began to roughly circle her clit as they slid down parting her slick folds barely grazing her entrance. He kept spinning them faster as something raced up her spine as pressure she didn’t understand burned in her lower gut building faster and harder as she had never let another man touch her down there. It was nothing compared to the feeling of touching herself.

“Cum for me, little Omega.” Ben deep voice hissed into her ear before his kissed and ran his tongue longer her jaw. The orgasm was ripped from her in a manner of minutes, or was it second? Fuck she wasn’t counting as it made her gasp out in shock on how hard it hit her. Her head hit the wall mouth falling open as she cried out.

When Rey knees gave out Ben dropped with her. He pulled his fingers from between her legs kneeling down before Rey who was gasping and shaking at the orgasm he gave her.

  _Holy hot momma mia_! Her inner Omega squealed. _Give that man a kiss and_ _Let go on that ride again!_

 Her cheek flushed and her breath hitching in her throat. Her hooded eyes blinked a few times trying to focus on his face hovering over her. Ben brought his fingers covered in her slick to his lips. He rolled his thumb against his finger tips before bringing them to his mouth and Rey watched with wide eyes as he slowly cleaned off his finger of her. His blood red eyes never leaving hers. Pulling his fingers from his mouth with a loud pop sound he felt the raging need for more.

To taste more of her. Suck ever amount of liquid from her body.

Unable to stop himself he grabbed under her bent knees yanking her away from the wall across the floor as she let up a loud squeak of surprise before she found herself on her back starting up the tall ceiling at the blue sky over them. Ben grabbed the hems of her legging and underwear ripping them off her and in half in one fluid motion as she didn’t even resist him. Her flats flying off her feet like torpedoes someplace behind Ben.

He shoved her legs apart as he knelt down between her legs his hands trailing up the inside of them as his eyes locked onto her bare cunt and he was not able to stop his quick movements of diving his face down between her legs.

Rey head was still spinning but the moment she felt his hot tongue race up her wet folds she cried out in surprise. Drawing her knees up she found herself spreading her legs more as her fingers digging into the carpet under her. Rey moaned out as his mouth fully closed over her cunt tongue rolling her clit a few times before moving to race across her opening fast.

“ _Fuck me_.” Rey hissed out in pleasure more of a statement then a request. Or was it? Damn she didn’t know. She couldn’t focus on anything but riding the pleasure he was giving her. She listened to his loud hungry sucking sounds eating her out without holding anything back. A deep chuckle came from him moments later as he pulled his mouth away but flicked his tongue against her pulsing clit getting a cried out of Rey as her hips bucked.

“As much as I want to bury my dick into you until you split, I can’t just yet.” His deep voice came up to her as Rey body jumped feeling his fingers tips roughly running over her folds. “Not until your heat. That is when I can mate with you. Knot you so many times my cum will spill out of you for days. But I did promise to find all your sweet spots. ”

His fingers slipped back in far enough to where her small virgin barrier was careful around it as his finger began to pump in and out of her as his head dropped back down mouth locking onto her clit again sucking with vengeance as Rey cried out, back arching off the ground as her body went crazy with incoming spasms. Each time his tongue flicked and rolled her clit her body jerked and her legs shook as she could feel another orgasm building quickly. His thick finger was careful going in and out of her fast pushing hard against the virgin barrier but not enough to cause pain and would draw back when her cunt tightened around them.

Rey was panting and moaning out dragging her fingers across the floor as her head arched back mouth falling open as the building warmth bubbled deep in her gut.

“I'm going to...I’m gonna...” Rey harsh whisper rushed past her lips as Ben pulled his mouth away.

“Cum for me, Rey. Show me how much you want my dick.” He chuckled deeply as his mouth fell to her clit again pressing down harder as she squirmed under his assault. Just then his teeth grazed her clit his finger moving fast as it finally pushed her over the edge.

Rey back arched higher of the floors her nails dragging against the carpet as she screamed out. Her body shook, her legs shaking violently as Ben pulled his finger out moving his mouth down to her opening as he moved his hand to rub his thumb over her clit as his tongue lapped up the juices flowing from her with a greedy need. Rey orgasms lasted longer then the first one and harder as she was panting, her back dropping to the ground fully again as she couldn’t even keep her eyes open.

Wave after wave of happy tingling flowed over her skin as Ben licked her hard across her opening in last time before pulling away to push to his knees. He knelt between her legs before towering his body over hers placing a hand next to her head bringing his fingers covered in her juices to his lips once more cleaning them off.

“you taste sweeter then I ever imagined.” He chuckled down to her. Rey chest was still rising and falling quickly her lips parted as her eyes were closed as he knew she was still riding the after effect of her release.

“Rey, looked at me.” He said as slowly her eyes opened as they tried to adjust as she moved her eyes up his chest to look up to his face. A wide smile flowing over his lips at the sight of his mate reduced to a messy puddle under him. And he had yet to show her the real fun. Her hair was wild around her head as he reached down with his fingers sticky drying of her juices as he hooked his finger around the rim of her shirt pulling it back. He could see her pulse quick under her skin as his finger tips grazed over one of her scent glands.

“I’m going to mark you.” He said in a low tone tapping his finger on her glad hard. “right here.” A huffed laugh came from her throat.

“You can tattoo your name across my left ass cheek for all I care right now.” She said breathlessly earning a wide smile from him. Somehow he had flipped a switch in her. The angry upset Rey tossed out the window and a satisfied calm Rey was still shaking at the aftermath of her orgasm was laying helplessly under her Alpha letting him have free range at doing anything he wanted.

“No, I’m gonna mark you where everyone can see. I want everyone to know who you belong too.” He said bending down pressing his hips between her legs pressing his own need against her wishing to the gods that her heat would just start. His head dipped down toward her neck as she tilted her head to the side as a deep almost purr came from his throat at her willingness. His breath hot against her skin as he moved to balance himself on his forearm next to her head as his tongue darted out running over her scent gland roughly. His long hairs falling to her face as she closed her eyes her senses wrapped in the smell of him. Loving it as it almost burnt her lungs ever deep ragged breath she took in.

“I’m sorry, Rey.” His deep voice came out in an animalistic tone as she felt her brows come together not understanding what he meant. Ben mouth snapped open his teeth now long and razor sharp as he drove them hard into her flesh before she could even know what was coming.

Rey whole body jumped under his body pinning her down as a scream ripped from her throat. From both pain and pleasure as his teeth broke her skin. His mouth stayed locked in her throat as his other hand dragged down to her bucking hips grinding against him as he forced her hard against the ground to keep her from making his mind snap to just fuck her now. His dick already stained at the painful need. His other hand wrapped around the top of her head trying to sooth her as deep rumble came from his chest.

After tasting her blood and his saliva was in her skin he pulled his teeth out and began to lap up the blood flowing out from the wound quickly. He made sure to clean it up as the enzymes in his saliva began to quickly heal the wound. Ben kept her pinned to the ground as she shook under him as he lapped up every drop of blood until he knew she was no longer bleeding and the teeth wounds were healed over. She was now Forever marked as his. He couldn’t wait to do the same thing to her mating gland and release her inner wolf.

Rey could feel the tears building up in her eyes.

But not from fear. No. Something within her was fluttering bouncing around happy beyond all hell. A calmness was rushing over her skin as the pain of the bite raced over her body and down her spine. But she was completely okay with it for some twisted reason. Her body limp and satisfied for now that her mate had marked her. Claiming her as his and his only. The gland at the base of her neck on her back pulsed wanting the attention. Wanting to feel those teeth digging into her as he pinned her down knotting her. God why did she want to know what it felt like so bad now? I used to scare her to think of the angry puffer fish dick. But her body wanted her mate. Wanted him so bad it made her soul hurt.

She felt her body slightly shutter ever time his tongue ran across her skin. It was gentler then before, more of a apology as he nuzzled her neck. Like he was trying to lick away the pain he caused her. Dear God, Rey mind mutters, If he could do all of that with just his mouth and fingers what the hell else could he do to her?

She felt Ben pull away slowly to push up on his long arms pulling one hand from her hip he was gripping hard and placed both of his hands on either side of her head again. His frightening red eyes burning into hers as she tried to think of something to say. To snap at him to get off but when her lips parted only a deep happy sigh came from her lips. His red tinted lips with her blood soon parted into a wide seductive smile clearly enjoying the state he put her into. She watched his eyes dart back to her neck looking over his work with a almost a grateful and astonished look. Like he couldn’t believe he was finally able to do that. She watched his tongue come our trailing over his stained lips as if hungry for more.

_Pleased alpha. Bare neck. Show his mark proudly. Submit._

Rey found herself squeezing her legs tighter around his waist that was pinning her down. She could feel his dick hard against her cunt as something within her wanted to care to his needs as well. But that was for another time. Her bones were about as flexible as Jell-O and She then tired to flex her toes as they were not willing to comply, feeling completely numb.

“I cant feel my toes.” She said with a little laugh as he only gave a deep chuckle pushing up off the ground to kneel back still between her bare legs as his hands trailed up the top of them roughly. With the weight of his body off her she could feel the blood going to her legs once more but and ache of not having him on top of her making her feel sad.

“Little omega by the time I’m done with you, you will forget how to move your muscles or how to even talk.” He said as a large feral smile grew across his lips his eyes darkening with that promise.

“Okay. I can live with that.” Rey said in a short gasp nodding her head quickly at him. He pushed him self to stand over her towering as he licked his lips still tasting her on them. Both her blood and her arousal that was now laced in the air around them.

“Are you ready to stand or do you need a few minute?” Ben chuckled down at her watching her eyes flutter shut.

“Give me five. Go…do… your king shit.” She said dismissive waving her hand at flopped back down to the carpet in a dead weight. “my ship will land from Saturn here soon.”

Ben chuckled deeply again as he had to literally force himself to leave her side as he walked around the broken table towards his desk knowing for a fact that she wasn’t going to be able to move for a moment. Something burned with Alpha pride at that. Ben came to stand before his computer yanking his phone off the charger as the screen lit up as he could only bark out a laugh.

56 misses phone calls between his mother, father, Nana and his personal assistant Hux. Deciding to let his family wait a bit longer already knowing he was in deep shit with them, Ben called Hux back first. Kicking his huge leather chair back he sat down feeling his pants pressing down hard on his still budging dick wanting and needing him to go back to his Omega and bury himself deep with in her. He pressed his phone to his ear looking back over to see Rey body through the broken furniture as she slowly began to sit up a light groan coming from her. After the second ring his assistant picked up.

“You failed to mention to me that you were going to cancel everything today! I cant run this damn Country on my own!” A snarling voice came on the other end. “isnt that something you want to tell your best friend and assistant? Oh no wait I have to hear from the God damn Ice bitch you canceled on Spain and military defenses meeting!”

“Sorry I wasn’t thinking clearly.” Ben said with a snicker. “I jump on my chance to mark her when I finally saw her.”

‘So it’s a done deal?” Hux huffed on the other end. “I was hoping that spike in your power was because of that. Everyone down here could feel your power shift.”

“God damnit and rainbow sprinkles!” Rey voice cursed from the other side of the office as Ben looked over to her seeing her jump up holding her leggings in two halves and her panties destroyed as well. She glared over at him waving the ruined clothing at him.

“I just bought these!” she snapped. “I even used a damn coupon! Are you are gonna rip my pants off like that every time I see you?”

Ben couldn’t stop the smile growing over his face at her flustered sight.

“Oh, I promised to do a lot more next time.” Ben said in a warning tone as Rey jumped back going straight.

“Already pissing off your mate?” Hux laughed on the other end. “that didn’t take long.”

“Have someone bring up a few pairs of leggings for her.” Ben said into the phone as Rey jerked her head towards him.

“No! I don’t need any freebie clothes from you!” she yelled across the room.

“Rey, as much as I would love to see you walk around naked in my office all day, I really don’t want the rest of our world seeing your bare ass. I’m the only one that gets that privilege.” Ben mocked at her as he could see the blush race across her face as he turned back to his phone. 

“Find Poe and tell him to come up here with you as well. I wanna talk to both of you.” Ben said into the phone.

“Now I have to hunt down Dameron? Anything else you want, Supreme Leader?” Hux barked out.

“Now that you mentioned it, Hux. I need a two large espresso from…” Ben began as the line went dead quickly getting a chuckle from him. He closed out of the screen tossing his phone down as looked over to where Rey was trying to tie the leggings around her like a skirt.

“I know this might be a stupid question but what the hell are you doing?” he laughed over at her.

“Like you said my bare ass is out!" She said focusing on her ripped leggings trying to tie them together. “and Poe is coming up here! I need to have some dignity as round house kick his face into your wall!”

Ben smiled standing up from his desk walking over to where a cupboard was. Yanking it open he grabbed a pair of extra sweat pants before turning to her letting out a whistle to get her attention.

Rey looked up from her failing attempt as she saw the dark grey sweats as she though about getting anywhere near this man again. Slowly walking towards the King she came to stop just out of his arms reach as she went to snag the sweats as he held it out of her reach quick.

“First, take off your stupid loin cloth.” Ben said with a snicker as she yanked off her ripped leggings glaring at him. She bundled up the leggings into one hand as he held his free hand out for them.

“I can fix them.” She stated holding the useless fabric behind her back.

“They are ripped. I’ve got new ones coming for you.” He said.

“Well I like to recycle.” She stated tilting her head back at him. “I’m good with a needle and thread.”

“Give them to me or I will throw you over my desk and try to make a new record On making you cum before they get up here.” He said with a warning tone.

“You’re bluffing.” She dared. At that Ben took two long strides to be leaning over her a feral smile on his lips.

“I never bluff,” he growled down to her. “I wouldn’t mind my desk smelling like you and having a few claw marks on it.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Rey snapped as she nodded to the desk. “That's antique mahogany. In fact, you should be using a Coaster for your mug that you have sitting on there. It not going to be seeing any of my claw marks anytime soon!”

Ben looked over to the huge desk that was older then him and back down to his mate. God damn she was sassy as hell.

Oh. He was going to be having some fun with her.

Before Rey could even stop him as his arms wrapped around her waist hoisting her up against him. Her legs wrapped around him on instinct as she pushed back away from him leggings dropping to the ground forgotten. She could only stare down into Ben eyes and the wicked smile on his lips.

“Lets see if I can rip one more orgasms from you shall we?” he teased hand gripping under her butt tight. “I like a challenge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mhmmm....i'm at a toss up of the next chapter at the aftermath of what she has gone through. A angry Rey or a calm collected Rey that kills with silence like the little ninja she is. And shouldn't Ben at least ask her out on a date? I'm thinking a date is in order for them to get to know each other.


	7. Whiplash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Missing a Muse and Danger for help me out with this chapter!

The unwelcomed appearance of her first heat, mere weeks after she was shipped to her new home, was the cause of a mental breakdown for Rey. It was the turning point and she one believed the start of something special between herself and the loving Omega named Finn. She collapsed in his arms as he let her scream at her rage while crying through her loneliness. It was terrifying to be an unmated Omega in this foreign world and be forced to suffer through her heats alone.

 

It was hard enough to accept that she was thrown into the supernatural world of a best selling Laurell K. Hamilton novel, yet to learn the truth that she never truly had allies in this world hurt her.

 

The truth that the King, because that is who he is, flippantly spoke with no care in his world hurt her. The truth that Finn and Poe knew who her mate was this entire time cut through her like a knife. She could feel her stomach tighten and her eyes begin to heat up and water. She trusted them, she cared about them and they betrayed her.

The King says she worthy...how laughable...she's not even worthy of the truth.

Now, she was back to square one trying to understand what was happening to her. She thought that she would be mentally prepared for this moment when the day came, that she would have allies and a mate who cared for her. All of the government ordered classes nor the piles of books she studied could have prepared her for this.

The only true ‘friends’ she made on this godforsaken country betrayed her. Her supposed 'mate’ was the King of said country. A man who, within a span of 20 minutes informed her that he fucked tons of women.

“Oh, but that's ok Little Omega, I don't want to kill you so that's cool”, Rey sarcastically thought to herself. Yeah, this whole nonsense that's been fed to her about him living and caring for her was garbage.

She looked around the elegant grey marble bathroom that she was currently hiding in from Ben, the bathroom was off to the side of his office. She was sitting on the closed lid toilet with her heated face in her hands while she attempted to unsuccessfully process what the hell happened to her during the span of the last few hours. Her mind was currently in turmoil as it felt like she was stranded on an insignificant boat stuck in the middle of a Category 4 hurricane while getting tossed around like she was a rag doll in his ‘highnesses’ Dire Wolf jaws of death.

Rey quickly did what she did best, she made a list of what she knew for a fact.

Fact One: She landed the job for the Black Tie Ambassador event this weekend. Good thing

Fact Two: She unexpectedly met her mate in the flesh. And not some shadowy boogieman. That was good. He wasn't all a demon she thought him to be.

Fact Three: She was informed that he was the King of the First Order. Bad thing

Fact Four: He took it upon himself to do unspeakable things to her virgin body that made her toes curl and had her begging for more. She was undecided on how she felt about that.

This line of thinking led her back to where she was at the moment, sitting in his gigantic bathroom feeling ashamed for the way she acted around the King and a man she just met .

What the hell, Batman? Was all she could think. Her brain hurt so bad she felt like she had whiplash.

Ben, it continued to sound wrong coming from her lips, tossed her onto his desk as promised and devoured her core once again until she carved deep nail indents in the beautiful hand carved antique Mahogany desk as she groaned out his name when she came around his tongue. She was coming down from her body numbing orgasm, unaware that he was slowly pressing kisses on her fevered skin that led up to her inner thigh when a sharp pounding that appeared to shake the door to his office.

He gave a frustrated sigh as he slowly moved off of her sated half-naked body, giving her way to do what she does best, she ran

It surprised her that the door she picked at random to duck into was the largest bathroom she had ever seen. The way her life was going she was surprised it wasn't a damn broom closet.

Her head tilted towards the door when she could now hear voices in the large office, but the new voices were soft and muffled by the thick door. She honestly couldn't care less about seeing anyone as she sat half-naked on the toilet while she tried to slow her brain down.

Nothing in her life ever went according to her plans regarding her life.

To be completely honest with herself she didn’t have a plan for any of this in the first place, she had accepted that her mate wasn't coming to claim her and yet meeting Ben messed up everything in her already fragile mind. Now she was hiding from that gorgeous man in his beautiful dark granite walled bathroom.

Looking around her, she unhappily sighed, this place wasn't where she belonged. She wanted to go home, to her little apartment that could fit in this bathroom. It wasn't until she slowly turned her neck towards the muffled voices once more that she felt the sting of the mark he gave her on her right shoulder where her shoulder met her neck.

The normally frustrated voice in her head was peaceful for a change, the pride she felt when he claimed her. She slowly stood up and walked towards the expensive Sterling silver sink, she stood in front of the mirror to the matching vanity and took in her haggard appearance. Her long chestnut  hair was a mess, there were strands sticking up everywhere from strands being forced from the modest bun she put it up earlier.  Or did she even do a bun? She couldn’t remember. Her face was still flushed, and her cheeks were tinted pink to match her slightly swollen lips. The long shirt that she wore to cover her naked lower half wrinkled and now smelled like the two of them, a scent that made her eyes close and contently sigh.

She gathered her courage, took a deep breath and gently moved the hem of the collar of  her shirt while she tilted her head to the left so that she could see the bite mark that he left on her soft skin.

“Holy Christ.” She muttered, as the mark came into view. It was swollen and starting to turn a deep purple around his perfect teeth marks. It was a perfect bite mark that definitely scar once it fully healed. The aligned marks where his teeth had broken the skin beside her neck were now red welts that were already beginning to scab over.

The books went into great detail over the importance of the mark that an Alpha bestowed to his mate was intended and would remain forever on the skin of their chosen one. Rey wanted to feel disgusted or enraged with what happened to her, she knew the human side that she insisted to cling to felt that claiming another person wasn’t right. How the hell could something like this be normal?

All negative thoughts quickly quieted and settled into a state of within her soul. A bubbly feeling of excitement and wonder came over her when she inspected the mark. The normally negative human voice in her brain was silent and content for a change and finally came to a cease fire with the Omega slowly taking over her soul. The voice of her Omega was always angry at her, yet now the voice was friendly, almost proud. For over a year, her scared human mind dreaded the thought of some unknown Alpha sinking their sharp teeth into her tender skin surrounding her neck. She never allowed anyone without a fight near her neck, definitely not some nibbling fruitcake Alpha. She was always scared when she saw the large scars that Poe and Finn proudly displayed to the world, however now that she bore her mark… She couldn’t place the feeling that now settled in her stomach, but both voices were in agreement that it wasn’t bad.

_Alpha marked. Bare mark proudly_.

The deep voice of her Omega cooed inside her mind, surprisingly calming the space cadet human side of her.

Rey ran her finger over the tender mark, causing her to nibble on her bottom lip. Shit, This was happening, she had finally found her mate and the was the King of the Fuzzy World.

What the world was happening? She thought. She could hear the universe snickering at her saying ‘ _Didn’t see that one coming did ya?_ ’

She moved to the towel rack that cost more that everything she owned, pulled at the fluffy washcloth and turned on the sink as she moistened the washcloth with cold water. The mark was pulsing while it burned and she hoped that some cold water would relieve some of the pain she was in. After getting the towel damp, she gently dabbed the inflamed mark, her face twisting in pain. She didn't want to think about what he was going to do to mating gland. He got her good with just this nibble.

“You shouldn’t touch it.” A deep voice spoke to her from the doorway to the bathroom, startling her.

Rey slowly turned to see Ben had somehow opened the door that she could have sworn she locked when she fled his office. His broad body easily slipped through the doorway that was opened wide enough for him to join her in the large bathroom. He watched her while he softly shut the door behind him, standing still for a moment simply staring at her. He appeared to be debating whether he was going to come closer to her or not.

“I'm a good foot shorter than you, you know.” Rey quipped at him, hoping to engage him, yet he chose to merely watch her.  

Rey noticed a new pair of black leggings in his large hands, before he pushed his solid body off of the door and walked a couple of long strides to come to stand next to her. He set the leggings down on the counter while one of his large hands slowly turned her toface him by gently pressing on her right shoulder. She didn’t want fight him as she faced his broad chest. Rey bit her bottom lip as the hand that was previously holding her leggings, he hooked a long finger under her chin and tilted her head up slowly and to the side to look at the mark that he left on her olive skin. His dark eyes trailed slowly over it instantly bringing a pleased and astonished look to his face once more. While his eyes were filled with a childlike wonder, he seemed to be concerned as well.

_Alpha is happy._

Down girl. Rey said to her giggly Omega side who was reeling in the fact that her Alpha was touching her.

“It won’t hurt in a few days.” He softly assured her as one his hands slid up her arm to lightly caress the tender raised skin around the mark. Rey couldn’t stop from flinching, causing his to pull away from her quickly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that I bit you so deep.”

Rey couldn't look him in the eye as a swirl of emotions roared within her head and chest. She should have been snapping at him, the Rey from a few hours ago would have told him where to go fuck himself for what he did to her. She tried to get angry, to feel betrayed but those feeling never came to her, the human in her just didn't have it in her and the Omega just wanted a hug. Or bury her face into his neck. The words that normally came easily just couldn't pass her lips. She felt nothing but happiness that someone wanted her. It was too much for her to process at this moment while she stood in front of him.

Ben let his eyes run over her face, choosing to watch the emotions as they crossed her features causing her to bite her bottom lip as he could tell she was having an epic inner battle with her warring beliefs at the moment. He slowly let his hands fall to his side once more and he took a step back from her nervous body. It was torture to have her so close and not be able to hold her close, he wanted to reassure her, to show her she wasn't alone anymore but he only nodded to the leggings on the counter.

“Go ahead and get dressed.” He said softly down to her trembling form while she looked down at her hands as she continued to slowly twist her fingers together. “Come out when you’re ready and we will figure out a way to get you home.”

Rey nodded her head quickly, keeping her eyes glued to the floor. She didn’t know what to say to him right now and she didn’t trust her voice, knowing it was going to come out high pitched and giggly. Ben stood infront of her and studied her beautiful face before letting out a sad sigh at her quietness. Rey kept her eyes averted from the powerful man she just met moments before letting him map out her lower body with his large hands, mouth and tongue. The memories made her shiver at the feelings he easily brought out of her. No normal person should feel this way, right? It's all a game to him, he told her about all the women he's had, mate or not, he won't change.

_Let him touch us again. Alpha was pleased with us._

The Omega in her cut her out of her toxic thoughts causing Rey to almost slap herself not caring if Ben thought that she was crazy. Her mind was jumping from place to place like popcorn. So much had happened to her in such a short amount of time and she couldn’t control her emotions.

She was tethering between crying, ashamed at how she behaved with this stranger or jumping around like a giddy high school girl with her first boyfriend and being perfectly happy to be standing within touching distance.

So what happened to her now that he marked her? Was she meant to drop everything and go to him? She studied and read enough to know that, as her mate, he could demand her to do anything and the inner Omega within her would do whatever he desired in order to please her Alpha.

Rey internally shook her head, No, he promised that he give her time to accept and learn  until her heat struck. However, at this moment all she wanted was to be with him. She wanted to fight for him, to show all of these females he has that playtime was over, he was hers, which lead into another issue that she wanted to address with him was the new title she had not yet come to terms with.

**Queen**.

Oh no! No this was not happening, heck even her Omega was beginning to panic.

Rey was intelligent enough to know that, without a doubt, she was the farthest thing from being Queen material. There was no way in hell that she could be a Queen of anything, much less a country.  A year here and she could barely speak the god forsaken language, let alone stand before a large group of people without feinting in shock. Her stomach felt sick just thinking about it.

A cold breeze rolled over her backside, bringing shivers and goosebumps with it, prompting her to remember that she was standing half naked in his Majesty’s ridiculously over the top bathroom. A warm exhale of breath on her cold skin made her aware once again, that she was not alone. She quickly averted her eyes as she was taught, making sure that she didn't look up at him. She could feel his intense eyes studying her like she was a puzzle that he desperately wanted to solve. The silence between them was awkward, both of them waiting for the other to say something, however both of them knew that she was going to be slammed in the closest wall the moment they started interacting. ~~~~

The truth was that she was in the same boat he was in, both wanting to skip foreplay and go for the home run. It was an entirely new feeling to be curious about a man as she unwillingly eyed the pair of long legs before settling near the part of his pants that still showed her his excitement. The man was going to tear her apart when he took her, she couldn't forget the feeling of how endowed Ben was when he had her pinned to the floor. Her thoughts sparked a new excitement within her virgin body, finally allowing her to truly want another for the first time. Would he like it if she touched him? Would it make him happy? The Omega within her wanted to please, the man in front of her, her Alpha. The was no reason for her to get off three times while Ben asked for nothing in return

_Marked. Submit. Mate._

Rey shook her head and grumbled under her breath, trying to clear her dirty mind while she cursed herself for how hard her hands were shaking, her new tights clutched tightly into her chest. Ben stood a good two feet away from her now but she could feel the warmth that came off him in waves, the same power that flowed in waves across her skin and made her nerves and mind go down the gutter. The pull that she felt for Ben took her breath away and all she wanted was for him to wrap her safely in his strong arms.

“Thank You.” she whispered softly while she unfolded them and began to slip the extremely soft black leggings up her trembling legs. She faced away from Ben as she pulled the leggings up her thighs, choosing to ignore the deep groan behind her, and over her hips. She pulled her sweater dress down her torso and slowly over her hips, trying to smooth the wrinkles out her sweater as she adjusted the wide neck around her shoulders in order to keep the rough hem of her sweater from rubbing the inflamed bite mark. A glance in the mirror would reveal her tousled hair and knots that his Majesty helped make.

“Poe is getting ready to take you home, if that’s what you want.” Ben's deep voice broke the silence once more causing her to flinch in surprise. His voice was low and soothing, yet filled with apprehension and sadness, a sound that was wrong coming from this strong man.

She nodded yet found that couldn’t look him in the eye to ashamed of her behavior in his office earlier. What he must think of her? A weak part of her soul wanted to know what Ben was thinking about as he stood beside her silently, before the sound of people yelling at each other came from the other side of the door of the thick bathroom door, he closed his eyes and sighed before slowly turning away from her like it was the hardest thing for him to do. He walked towards the door before coming to a stop.

“Remember,” he said with a pause before looking over his shoulder at her frozen form, “Take your time and come out when you’re ready. We'll figure out a way to get you back to your place safely.”

Rey couldn't look him in the eye, her human mind believing her unworthy at the sight of him simply leaving her alone in the bathroom. Her confused mind remembering what it felt like to be left, the sight of his back as he opened the door make her fragile heart clench in pain. The echoing vibration of the door heavily closing brought tears to her eyes that refused to fall, the sound of the door drowned out the sound of yelling she could hear  as he stepped outside and shut the door quickly behind him.

The silence that threatened to drown her grew, making Rey wrap her arms protectively around herself, her eyes darting to the bite mark she knew would still be there once more. The loneliness not helping all of the her emotions that were pulling her closer to the verge of crying as she saw her bottom lip begin to quiver for seconds before she sucked it into her mouth effectively stopping it. The quivering ended but she couldn't stop the heated as they slowly slipped from the corners of both eyes, watching as they trailed down her cheeks. ~~~~

_Found. Claimed. **Abandoned.**_

The voice of her Omega cooing happily within her recoiled at the inclusion of the word she knew well. Rey sniffled back some of the tears as she lifted a hand to whip away the rogue tears with the sleeve of her sweater. She could hear the yelling outside the door began to grow louder, her curious nature bringing her barefoot self to the heavy door to spy.

Rey pressed her ear to the door in order to try and hear the words being yelled, clearly someone was pissed about something. She could tell by the tone of voice that it wasn’t Ben or Poe. The large door muffled the words so she grabbed the handle slowly and turned, happy that there wasn’t a loud clicking or the hissing of metal creaking against the hinges like her doors at home did when she tried to quietly open them. The yelling was about her, no surprise there, hoping that she never had to meet the “pleasant” owner of the voice. ~~~~

“ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND!?” the crabby voice snapped.

“No, I am not.” Ben's voice snapped back with equal heat.

“You have got to be kidding me!?” the man huffed back. “You are seriously going to let her just walk out of here and go on her marry way until her heat sets in!?”

“If that is what she wants, then yes.” Ben replied.

“Are you a goddamn idiot!?” The man snapped. “We can’t let her wonder around the city without some sort of protection or without you! That’s a fucking disaster waiting to happen!”

“Rey doesn’t need protection.” The confident voice of Poe snickered, she could picture the grin on his face in her mind. The line of thought hurting her once more when she thought of one of the men she called her 'friend’. “That petite firecracker is a weapon all on her own. I’ve seen her puree an Alpha brain before with just words and made the poor soul cry like a bitch.”

“Now, that I would pay to see.” A woman's deep voice chuckled out, Phasma.

“The two of you need to be together twenty-four seven until her Heat sets in!” The man snapped ignoring Poe's comment. “For both of your benefits, you marked her and the goddamn Beast within you is going to go stark raving mad if he isn't around your Mate! Don’t get me started on her!? The Omega within her is going to start losing her shit not being near you, I can smell her crying already, and you are just in the next room! Someone needs to explain to her just how stupid her damn pride is going to fuck with both of you!”

“I have already botched up our first encounter, in case you haven’t noticed!” Ben hissed out in a deep tone that commanded attention. “Rey is hiding in the damn bathroom for fuck's sake. She's refusing to even look at me. You tell me what else am I supposed to do? Force her to come home with me until her heat sets in? Yes Hux, that’s a brilliant way to make her hate me even more than she already does. I want her to trust me. I want her to come to me willingly not just because her instincts that she hasn’t fully accepted yet, are in high gear to force her to be with me.”

“So what if two lose your shit when you’re near each other!?” the man snapped. Rey decided then and there that she never wanted to meet this intolerable douchebag. “That is what supposed to happen when true mates meet, Ben! Why are you going to let her walk out of here  just so she can keep pretending to be the human that she isn't anymore while she leaves you suffer!? We are not human, Ben! The girl needs to grow up and get over that shit so she can finally accept who she is now! The farther she gets away from you, the more you’re going to go savage on us when you feel her separation anxiety kick in! That is a body count I don’t want to keep track of!”

“Hux,” Phasma snapped, immediately shutting the man named “Hux” up. However, the words that he said rang true in her heart. She opened the door a bit more to get a better view of the three people standing near Ben's desk. She saw Poe standing next to the tall feminine form of Phasma as they were both watching the angry ginger man, named Hux, pace the length of Ben's desk. Rey could see Ben sitting against the other side of his desk with his back to her, facing the large windows in front of his seated form. She could see from this angle as he had one hand to his lips slowly trailing a finger over them as he looked lost in a deep thought, they weren't even mated and she was already causing him trouble.

“Hux, is she your mate? No, she Ben’s mate and if he wants to date her in order to earn her trust, then we have no say in it.” She snapped at Hux. “We can all smell how crazy she is going in the bathroom.”

“I don’t give a damn about them dating!” Hux snapped, his pacing stopped so he could glare up at the intimidating woman. “I care about the fact that Ben is turning his back on a thousand years of pure instinct just so he could please this ungrateful girl in order to make her happy while he still suffers! Someone needs to open her eyes and make her realize that we are not HUMAN, she is not human!”

“For goodness sake, Hux, she once was!” Phasma snapped at him while she turned towards him. Her long arms were crossed across her chest as she shifted her body on her long legs to lean towards the pissed off ginger, who was actually saying everything in her heart and Omega side were telling her. “Her brain matured as a human. If you remember, the last woman that came over here as an Omega human at the age of twenty-five had a hard time adjusting to our way of life, as well. We all need to be patient with her. Ben needs to be patient with her, while scrambling the poor girls brain and marking her was not the best idea, it's done. Rey has gone from no mate being mated to the King in a span of hours, I don’t blame her for losing her shit right now!”

“If you recall, Phasma that Omega found her mate when she came over and she adjusted quite well to our world after she shifted her first time.” Hux hissed back at Phasma before pointing in Rey’s direction. “Ben has marked her, it could trigger an early heat. Her heat could start in a week or it could start in two hours for all we know! If we let her get too far from Ben and he senses that her heat started, he will rip this city apart killing anyone that gets in his way!”

“If we shove Rey into a corner, she will run and you will be forced to take her by force,” Poe started, stopping when he heard the desk begin to splinter at Ben power surging out in anger at his words, “ You can't force her into an unknown house for the next week with a man she doesn't know.” Poe snapped, watching as Hux stepped towards Ben's huge desk. The ginger haired menace placed his hands on the desk in order to lean against it while glaring at Poe while he talked. Clearly ignoring Ben rage circling them.

“I know how she works,” Poe continued, “she can't be confined to house with someone she barely knows! If Ben wants to see her pissed off, I dare him to keep her prisoner. That woman knows how dismember a person while using minimal energy, yet maximum damage.”

“I would never by force keep her prisoner.” Ben hissed jerking his head around to glare at Poe with furious red eyes.

“Woah, man.” Poe said, holding his hands up in peace while backing away from Ben's desk. “I wasn’t saying you would. I was speaking metaphorically.”

Ben cursed under his breath as he shoved off the desk and walked towards the windows once more. Rey couldn't see him but she could sense that he was unhappy from where she hid.

_Alpha upset. Go to him, make him happy_.

Rey chose to ignore the voice in her head and chose to keep listening to the people arguing about her like she wasn’t even here. ~~~~

“I wasn’t planning on marking her today. I wanted to meet so we could get to know each other.” Ben said with a sigh while he shook his head as he stared out the window. He slowly turned to face the people on the other side of his desk, waiting for him to continue. “It all went to hell the moment I saw her. I lost control and all I could see was that she was going to run. And I let the Beast take over. I didn’t want her to run, so I allowed the Beast take control. I could have done more damage than just marking her. I wouldn't forgive myself if I did anything to put her life in danger. I took advantage of her while she was vulnerable after I promised that I would give her time to accept what she was and who I was, now she won't look at me. She hates me.”

“If Rey hated you she would have roundhouse kicked you out of the bathroom.” Poe laughed out, making her heart hurt once more at his betrayal as she reminded herself his ass kicking would be much more than a roundhouse kick when she was through it him. “The fact that she isn't screaming at you for what happened is a good sign.”

“It would appear that you have a lot of making up to do  before her heat sets in.” Phasma remarked with a shrug of her shoulders. “Though, I do suggest that you do a lot of speed dating. The more you are around her, the more her body is going to succumb to her biology and the need to mate you, be prepared for her  heat to come quickly.”

“I suggest the Red Dove for your first date on 34th and Janga Street,” Poe said suddenly shooting Ben a playful grin. “Rey is a sucker for their Chicken Cordon Bleu.”

“Has she had the Cordon Bleu from Two Horses Restaurant by the Bay?” Phasma asked turning to Poe quickly. “Best I’ve ever had, so I suggest that place for a date as well.”

“Well, there you go!” Poe laughed looking at Ben again waving between him and Phasma. “You have two awesome places to take her on dates to get in her good graces. The one true way to Rey’s heart is through her stomach, trust me. If you pick her up every day until her heat starts, then  she won’t feel pressured into anything. Though, my one suggestion is to keep the Queen title out of the conversations until after you mate her.”

Hux looked between the two like they were idiots, his mouth dropping open in utter shock at Poe and Phasma while they stood in front of him.

“Are we going to ignore the bigger issue at hand here?!” Hux hissed out glaring at all of them before turning fully to Ben with anger across his face. “Ben, pull your romantic head out of your ass! If the two of you are separated from each other longer then you need to be, you’re both going to go insane! Why are you going against your natural instincts? Has she been sleeping through her classes? Why does she not understand that she will be hurting both of you or does she just not care!? I understand that you want to make her happy, but for fuck sake! You need to be together at all times! The dating comes after the mating, that’s how it has been for thousands of years!”

“I will do what I have to in order to make her happy and trust me.” Ben snapped at Hux with a deep growl. “I refuse to make her hate me even more than she already does, if I must play the fucking human and suffer through the separation, I will. I have waited to damn long for her to come to me and if it makes her happy I will give her space in order to give her the time to let everything raging within her to settle down. I already broke my damn promise that I made to her the first day that I met her.”

Hux huffed a few curses in their language as he walked away from the large desk and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, the universal sign that Hux was about to lose his shit.

“We all know it’s stupid to let her out of Ben’s sight.” Phasma added with a heavy sigh while she watched Hux pace in front of the them. “The truth is that Ben is not dealing with a regular Omega Human. If we overwhelms her  more, it will  trigger Ben into a rage at anyone who causes Rey distress, including himself.”

“We can’t let her go home by herself!” Hux hissed out before waving to Ben who was staring hard at his desk while lost in his own thoughts. Rey could see that he was fighting his own inner battle and by the look on his face he tuned out the three people in his room who were arguing about her.

“I live across the fucking hallway!” Poe snapped out walking around Phasma to stand closer to Hux. “Finn is planning to have me sleep in front of her door to protect her from anyone who tries to get close to her. That girl is our queen, there isn’t a single person in the Kingdom alive that isn’t worshiping her just by knowing that she is finally here. They know how important Rey is to Ben. No one is going to harm her!”

“I don’t care what the People will do!” Hux snapped out before pointing a finger at Ben. “I care about what Ben will do when he snaps because his mate, who is about to go into heat, is not at his side. Any right-minded Alpha would want to keep his mate near him at all times. He would not set her free to play the human that she believes she still is, she would never want to cause emotional distress to her mate. It’s like she doesn’t give care about anyone besides herself.”

“Watch it, you Soulless fucker.” Poe hissed out with an animalist growl at the end of his words as he squared his shoulders and took a threatening step towards Hux. “Rey is the most caring person that I have ever known, she has always puts others before herself ever since she was a child. She has given the clothes off her back to children that no one wanted, just so they wouldn’t freeze to death in the winter. Rey comes from a hard past and I don’t blame her for not trusting anyone. It took Finn and I months to get her to finally begin open to us. You know nothing about her or how she works, how dare you pass judgement on her. You don’t have that right, Ben doesn’t have that right and he has a ton of work cut out for him if he wants to break down the walls that she built up around her heart in order to survive the hell she lived through.”

Hux screamed something at Poe in their native tongue, that she didn’t understand, her eyes widening as Poe let out an angry bear roar lunged at Hux prompting Phasma to move quickly so that she could grab Poe and hold him back. Her arms locked under his armpits and she dragged him back, even in her heels. The comment that Hux made finally knocked Ben out of his deep thoughts, his head whipping around to look at the two fighting before he slammed his fist hard on the desk with an echoing ‘BOOM’ immediately drawing the attention of the bickering Alphas. Ben leaned against the palms of his hands as his blood red eyes darted between the three.

“I am not keeping her here. I am not keeping her locked in my house. I don’t trust myself alone with her. The beast is satisfied, for now, knowing that we marked her. I promised to give her time when we first met and I broke that promise by pushing her over the edge today.” He hissed out shoving off the desk to run his large hand through is long hair, pushing it out of his face as he glared at Hux who stood in front of him with a hard look in his eyes and his jaw clenched, still pissed off at the situation.

“She can continue to live her life as she see fit until her heat sets in. I will not hover over her like a regular Alpha because I know she will not be receptive to it. If she wants to go home and sleep in her own bed where she feels safe, I won’t stop her. I will sleep on on a bench in the park across the street from her apartment if I have too. It will keep me under control simply knowing that she within distance so that I am able to keep her safe.”

Hux snarled and bellowed out in their native language the moment that the statement about Ben sleeping of a bench that even made Phasma lose her shit on Hux. She tossed Poe aside like a rag doll to the ground as she stomped towards Hux and hissed out something filled with venom slamming her finger into his chest.

Rey watched all this through a cracked door. She found it kind of entertaining and funny that they were all arguing over her. Clearly, they had all forgotten she was within the bathroom. She held onto the handle listening to the bickering only catching few words that she knew but they were speaking so fast that she couldn’t keep up. She watched as Ben grabbed his chair, and rolled his eyes at something Hux snapped out as he settled down into his chair and rested his elbows on the desk while running both hands through his hair.

Rey watched him through the cracked door, something buzzing through her mind. Ben looked as lost at the situation as she was. The way he sat hunched over at his desk with the distant look on his face, he appeared to be fighting within him on what to do. The words that Hux bit out in anger raced through her mind as she thought deeply about them.

She remembered what her book stated about newly met mates, the Alpha would follow his mate around like a love-sick puppy in order to make sure she was protected while he waited for her heat set in. Rey remembered her teacher hounding into the other Omegas that once their mate found them, they needed to stay close to their Alpha so that they could build an emotional bond that would only grow stronger once they mated. ~~~~

_Go to him. Calm him. He feels rejected_.

Rey could feel an uneasy feeling roll through her stomach, it upset her to see him like this, her human brain once again agreeing with the Omega.

Ben hasn’t done anything to deserve to feel the suffering that was showing on his strong face. Did he violate personal bubble? Yes. Did he give her the worst hickey in her life that will scar? Definitely! However, everything that he did was what his Biology was pushing him to do and Rey knew that she submitted to him fully like a willing Omega meeting her mate.

Rey could remember everything that she has been taught, however she wanted her book. It made her feel confident that she would make the right decisions from here on out. What was done was done, he marked her as his mate, King or not. She knew and accepted that everything that had happened was for a reason. It became clear to her once she was able to get away from him and could finally think clearly.

Rey pushed the door open and stepped outside of the bathroom and simply watched as the three of them kept on fighting about the two of them. After a few more minutes of being ignored, she began to scan the room, trying to find her missing book.

“May I interrupt?” A new voice echoed through the office, causing everyone to look towards the now open doors of Ben office.

Leia stood with one hand on her hips and a mug in her other as she merely looked at the group of people. She walked farther into the office, her eyes darting between the bickering adults who were at each other throats.

“You should all be ashamed of yourself.” Leia snapped at them her brown eyes glaring at each of them before locking onto Ben. “Why don’t the three of you ask what the poor girl want Instead of assuming what she want’s? Who gave the three of you permission to decide her future based on your own opinions? She has the patience of a saint to have not lost her mind on the four of you while you spoke about her like she wasn’t here or like she was a toddler who was unable to make her own decisions. I expected this behavior from the three of you, but I know I taught you better Benjamin Solo! I wouldn’t want to stay here with you either if I was treated the way you treated her, practically losing your mind to find your mate for years and where is she now? In a bathroom by herself, listening to the four of you. You might be surprised of her decision if you simply listened to her.” Leia snapped before taking a drink from her mug. She took this time to turn to Rey, whom everyone completely forget, with a warm motherly smile. ~~~~

“Hi, Honey.” Leia cooed softly to Rey, her angry tone gone and not directed towards Rey. “Would you like some tea or coffee to go with that Tylenol you most likely need?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my Sassy Mama Leia. 
> 
> Big things happening in future chapters.


	8. I'm No baby Kissing Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. i've been going through a Divorce. So my time has been all limited and stress has been High. Here the next chapter. thank you everyone for being patient. This is a shorter chapter.

Rey felt all eyes shift towards her, choosing to only look at Ben. Their eyes locked and he suddenly stood up from the chair that he was sitting in, his face falling when his mother’s words sunk into his thick skull. She broke her eyes away from him and looked down to her hands, feeling put on the spot. While she knew that it wasn’t Leia’s intention, it did get them to shut up and stop fighting over her like she wasn’t there.

“No thank you, I’m okay, but I would like to have my book please.” She said softly, still nervously twisted her fingers together. It was an old habit that she has held since she was a child. She could see Ben slowly moving out of the corner of her eye while he walked around his desk. Her heart rate skyrocketed at the sound of the thick book being dragged the length of the desk while he walked towards her frozen form.

Rey had to just about force herself to remain calm as she leaned against the doorframe, mentally picking apart the dark shades of grey that made up the plush carpet at her feet. The normally irate Omega purred in happiness with every step that brought Ben closer to her flustered body,there was a force resonating in her soul that was pushing her to walk to meet him, instead she remained frozen against the door not yet fully trusting herself.

Ben noticed the glazed look in her eyes and knew that his scent was taking over her body once again, the look made him halt. His mother watched the interaction with warm eyes and he knew that he made the Alpha in her proud. The sound of her breathing deepened, and he gathered every ounce of control in his body in order to not jump the poor girl, his thoughts most likely on the same page as hers.

Rey felt a warm haze begin to cover her mind the moment his scent reached her nose, causing her thoughts to run wild in her head. Damn the man for making her feel like a giddy school girl with a crush on the most popular boy in school.

She wanted to climb that man like a tree, it should be illegal to be that gorgeous.

**_Agreed_ **

Ben’s yummy, stupid jumble brain, body came to a halt in front of her and held her book out towards her. Rey reached out with trembling hands, grabbing the book and spoke a soft “Thank you” before opening the book to look at the index. It was almost impossible to ignore him while her eyes scanned the page she was looking for then flipping the book open to the pages where she needed to confirm what she already knew was right.

“What in the hell is in that book that you can’t just ask Ben or any of us?” Hux voice snapped out. Rey ignored the horrible man, then heard a loud smack followed immediately by Hux cursing. She pushed off the wooden door frame and turned away from Ben in order to have space to once again to think clearly, quickly deciding to gravitate towards the only person in the room who was currently exuding the calm that she desperately needed. Rey held her chin up and moved towards Leia with purpose in her step, she kept her eyes on the older female Alpha. The pages she found were being held by her fingers, the book clutched tightly to her chest. ~~~~

Rey could feel the bond between them crackling as if she could sense Ben calling her back to him. Yet she chose to ignore it until she walked out of the hot bubble of Ben power to lift the fog over her brain.

Leia accepted her like no mother had, with open arms and a clear head. The older Alpha looked to the beautiful headstrong woman in front of her, before cutting her eyes to the rest of the inhabitants of her son's office. “I would ask that you forgive Hux, he is frustrated but he means well. My son is dear to him.”

Rey heard her words and nodded, the crushing feeling of jealousy, made her heart clench. It must be wonderful to have others that care that much for your happiness and safety. It reminded her how much she was pissed off at Poe and Finn for betraying her. Letting out a ragged sigh pushing the need to send her so call only friend in this room a look of death with the promise of her punishment to come she looked down to her Omega Bible in her hands.

 Her book validated everything that Hux was passionately speaking along with what she remembered her professor taught in his lectures. She knew without a doubt that the needed to be close to each other now that Ben marked her, the mark on her neck needed to be seen at all times…. Yadda Yadda. It was the first step towards her first shift. Her first heat would likely be triggered early, the strength of an Omega's mate driving nature now. If that was the case than she was surprised that she didn't trigger in the elevator, thank the God's for that little blessing. The Omega that was only being held back by a singular suppressed gene was snarling to be freed, the human in her knowing there would be nothing human left in her once that happened. She read a short paragraph explaining that Omega humans, have been known to go into heat immediately after suffering through their normal heat just because they were marked.

Rey closed the textbook with a shaky sigh as she pressed it to her chest wrapping her arms around it, she looked up once more at the unnaturally calm woman who stood in front of her, the woman that was going to be her Mother-in-Law. Her eyes glanced down to her textbook once more before she turned to look over her shoulder, not surprised to see Ben hovering close to where she stood with his mother. His shoulders were squared, and his hands were clenched in his pockets. His intense almost black eyes were staring her down seeming to ready himself, expecting the worst from her. She knew that they needed to talk and figure out where they would go from here, however that was an intimate conversation that she didn’t want to have with everyone listening, but at the same time she didn’t trust the two of them alone together.

“Can I talk to the two of you, alone?” she softly asked while glancing over Leia's at their audience before adding a timid. “Please?”

Ben was silent for a moment before turning to the other three standing near his desk and jerked his head towards the open door behind Rey and his Mother. The three of them shared a concerned look between each other, not sure if they were going to like the outcome of what would happen if Rey decided to run from Ben.

“We will stay in the lobby. Poe and I will figure out a way to get her safely back to her apartment, if she chooses to leave.” Phasma said shoving Hux in front of her as she walked before he could open his mouth and bitch once more about how bad of an idea that leaving was. She grabbed him by the ear, twisted it hard and dragged him out of the office. Poe was the last to leave, reluctantly following Hux and Phasma. Rey's eyes locked onto his as she felt the anger and pain of his betrayal of her trust once again, the talk she would have with her 'friends’ would not be pleasant and this wasn't the time or place for it. ~~~~

While she wanted to drop kick his ass for lying to her for the last few days, it was the sadness that hurt her the most. She may not be the popular person in the world with tons of friends and she knew she wasn't quick to open up and trust, she didn't do anything to the two of them. And she knew for a fact, if Poe knew, so did Finn.

They both would be punished for keeping this from her, but that would come after she discussed what was going to happen between her and her new mate. Rey watched the three adults leave the office. Poe grabbed the door handles and closed  the heavy doors slowly before he shot Rey one last concerning look, but Rey face must have been betraying her feeling as his eyes widened before quickly looking down and shut the door fully with a heavy click of the lock.

Leia was the first to move by reaching out to slowly lead her away from the doors and towards the black leather chairs that innocently sat in front of Ben's desk by her elbow. She didn’t fight, choosing to let Leia lead the way. Ben wouldn't look away from her body, his intense eyes followed her as she settled into the chair she once sat in before. Rey could feel her cheeks heat when she caught the intoxicating smell of the two of them “getting to know each other” an hour before, and the heated look in Ben's eyes showed her that he was most likely thinking of the same experience as well.

Dear god, could his mother smell it?!?

 Rey shot Leia a look as the older woman settled down onto the other office chair, her warm smile never leaving her lips. Thankfully, the older woman didn’t say anything to either of them. Ben caught her attention when he walked around the leather chairs  that they were seated in, his fingertips slowly trailing the back of her office chair, to stand in front of the antique Mahogany desk. He was perched on the corner closest to her with a smirk on his plump lips and his arms crossed across his broad chest, every muscle in his body was tense and looked ready to chase her if she fled from him. ~~~~

“I wish you would relax and stop thinking I'm going to run away screaming in terror, it's unnerving. And besides, I don’t think I could outrun you.” Rey sarcastically spoke up, tired of feeling his nervous energy. A quick glance at him would show a playful grin on his face, yet an emotion she couldn't place in his eyes. Was he upset that she didn’t want to talk to him alone and wanted his mother between them as a buffer?

It didn't take her long to realize that they were waiting for her to talk first.

“So am I correct in understanding that it would be for the good of **everyone** that I stay with Ben from here on out?” She asked breaking eye contact with Ben in order to respectfully address Leia. “Which would prevent him from going insane and hurting pretty much everything that is in his way to me?”

Leia took another long drink of her tea before clearing her throat and resting the mug she held in her lap. Her smile never left her lips as she gave a slight confirming nod to answer her question, Rey found the playful yet serious smile comforting. It reminded her of a smile that only mother's could give, a pleasure that she never hoped to receive. Leia exuded a calming aura, which was what Rey craved at this moment. Not Mr. Horny Pants leaning against his desk posed and ready to jump like a tiger at her. ~~~~

“I know you feel like the first thing we will do is take control of you and for that I apologize but staying close to each other would be for the best. I know that Ben doesn’t want to make you do anything that you don’t want to do.” Leia said as she nodded towards Ben, who continued to remain aloof towards her.

“However, it would beneficial for both of you. The Omega within you has let her Mate claim her and she will want to be near him even if your humanity doesn’t share her desires. I hope you try to understand that Omegas need to be around their mates before and after they mate with their Alpha’s. It’s hard to explain but she will panic with the separation anxiety that you will not be able to control and in turn Ben will sense it and become agitated and savage to get to you. He will view everything in his way to you a threat, friend or foe. The apex predator within him will hurt or kill everything in his way.”

Rey calmly listened to everything, her Omega agreeing with the Alpha female beside her. The human in her remembered the seminars she was forced to take. She looked to Ben for reassurance, the guilty look in his eyes confirmed what she already knew.

“It sounds like someone needs to control his temper.” Rey said with a dry laugh. Ben huffed out a dry laugh while shaking his head.

“You have no idea.” Ben joked back with a deep chuckle. The sideways grin he gave her made her cheeks heat up and her stomach flutter, the butterflies returning.

“It’s not totally his fault. It’s the Apex Predator within him, the curse of being our King sadly.” Leia said with a sigh as she crossed her legs  and leaned on the arm of the chair with her elbow, she stared down at her mug for a moment before shooting Ben a mocking smile. “However, Ben was a short-tempered little shit before he became King so I don't fully blame it on the Beast.”

“Well, Dad has a cool head on his shoulders, so I blame you for passing that short fuse on to me.” Ben mocked back, his playful eyes turning back to his mother with that smug smile still on his lips. “You’re the one who bites first, ask questions later.”

“I blame it on your grandfather.” Leia said with a shrug of her shoulders before she took another sip of her Tea. “If it wasn’t for Mother coming along to calm his raging Beast side early on he would have wiped out the human’s like he wanted too. I would say that he’s the one with who started the temper problem in the family, not me.”

Ben said something in their language, which made Leia bark out a laugh as she shook her head before she snapped something back at him. Ben huffed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head while Rey looked between the two and unhappily realized that she was invisible again. She cursed herself for not being able to understand the language of the First Order once more. Rey twisted her hands in her lap and turned her head away from them feeling uncomfortable. She didn’t want to interrupt this family meeting but she had questions that needed answered.

“So what happens now?” Rey's innocent question drew their attention to her. She still stared at her hands while chewing the inner part of her cheek. “I have already told Ben that I was the worst choice to be Queen and I stand firm by what I told him. I am unable to be around people without my anxiety kicking into overdrive and I just want to run. I don’t think that I will be able to live up to everyone’s expectations. I have lived here over a year and I had no idea what your family looked like and I did everything in my power to avoid anything to do with the Royals.”

Rey paused for a moment before letting out a frustrated sigh as she ran her hand through her hair while closing her eyes when she felt her emotions darken within her. They were watching her, judging her and she quickly moved to stand. The truth before her was unbelievable, there was no way she could be a Queen. ~~~~

“I hope to God you actually planned for this and have training lined up for me. I’ve seen that Movie Princess Diaries. Is that how One learns to be a princess?” Rey said in a panicked voice, continuing to vigorously pace. “Trust me when I tell you that I shouldn't make political choices! In fact, I would prefer to not know any missile codes or have super-secret red phones anywhere close to me. You are putting my life in your hands for ribbon cutting ceremonies, I will end up cutting myself and missing the ribbon completely and taking off someone tail! The thought of kissing a stranger's baby makes me sick, my hair hurts just thinking about those tiny hands grabbing where it hurts! This is quite possibly the worst idea in existence, all I want to do is stay holed up in a massive kitchen with fun toys, a white board and ingredients.”

Rey was pacing as she rambled when she realized how silent it was around her, she turned around to  see Leia biting the side of her pointer finger as she tried to hide her wide smile as her shoulders shook in a silent laughter. She looked to Ben and found him laughing, hiding the sound with his hand that was over his mouth and not hiding his smile.

“What the hell?! Why Are you laughing at me??” Rey, bit out as she stomped her foot at the two Alphas in front of her who were trying to hold their laughter back, and failing. “What did I say wrong now!? I’m only speaking the truth on what will happen if I become Queen!”

Leia attempted to clear her throat though a few snickers escaped as she stood up and waved a hand in front of Rey's distressed face.

“No one is expecting you to do anything at the moment.” Leia said as she walked over to the desk and set her mug down, then turning to Rey with a wide smile. “The only thing you need to do right now is think about yourself and Ben. We won’t stamp **QUEEN** across your forehead and throw you to the wolves so to speak.”

“Besides, Hux would kill me if I gave you the Missile Launch codes.” Ben teased, dropped his hand as he shoved off the desk to come to stand next to his Mother. Rey chewed on her inner cheek glancing between the Two Alpha as her mind began to keep firing off all the worst thing about her Becoming Queen.

“I’m smart enough to know that I can't sit around doing nothing, what am I supposed to do as Queen?” Rey snapped out at them and waved her hands around in a dramatic manner. “ I'm far from ready to pop out heirs right off that bat! I just found my mate and was dubbed Queen all in one day, there is no way in hell that I can handle pregnancy anytime soon! We don't want to get started on the utter shit of a mother I will be! I am terrified of babies!”

“Calm down Rey!” Leia took a quick step towards her as she wrapped her own hands around Rey slightly shaking ones and gave them a reassuring squeeze. “We will talk about my grandbabies at a later date. Don't worry about the title of Queen at the moment, the most important thing that you are at this moment is a mate. It is an exciting time for the Kingdom because you decided to finally show yourself. No one would dare put any added pressure onto you right now. The two of you need to worry about getting to know each other and focus on your upcoming heat so that your shapeshifter gene can be finally unlocked.”

Rey took a few deep breaths as she tried to push her panic side down. Leia held onto her hands, her thumbs running over Rey's knuckles in a soothing motherly manner. Rey shut her eyes and tried to slow her brain down, her head fell down and stared at Leia's hands tightly holding hers. Rey slowly shook her head let out a ragged cry.

“I’m sorry, I thought I would be ready for this, for finding my Mate.” She softly apologized as she gave a small sniffle while fighting back her tears. “This seems too much for me to process at one time. I just cant slow my erratic thoughts down.”

“Rey.” His deep voice calmed her immediately and it made her slowly lift her head, just in time to see Leia step to the side letting go of Rey hands and Ben take her place. His deep eyes locked onto hers and he slowly lifted one of his large hands to trail his thumb over her cheeks, catching her falling tears. She stared up at him as she nippled on her bottom lip, as she struggled to stop crying.

“I’m not going to make you do anything that you don’t want to do,” He spoke to her in a soft tone. “if you chose to leave and not see me until your heat comes, I will respect your decision and do everything in my power to stay away from you. I’m sorry that I lost control earlier, I shouldn't have marked you without your consent. I will make sure that you are protected by only the best if you chose to return home.”

Rey could see that Ben was forcing the words out of his mouth, pausing for a moment lifting his hand up her cheek and push a stray hair out of her face, then gently tucking the soft curl  behind her ear while his eyes searched hers for a moment.

“There will be a lot more to being Queen then ribbon cutting and kissing babies.” He truthfully told her with a small smile. “the only thing that anyone will expect of you is for you to be by my side and keep me in check. That’s the only thing that I would ever ask of you, I want you to be the one that will stand by my side, to help me make sure that I don’t lose myself. That’s all that my Nana, the previous Queen, did for my Pops, none of us would be here if it wasn’t for her being the one who tamed my grandfather’s savage beast. She stood by his side and helped him create who we are today. There is no price too high that I would pay if it meant keeping you by my side.”

“How many years did you have to rehearse that speech?” Rey teased, with a timid grin on her face and happiness in her eyes. It was in that moment that Ben knew that they would be fine. It would be a learning curve for both of them but they would tackle anything that life threw at them.

“More than I would like to admit.” Ben joked back at her, wondering what this beautiful woman would do next.

“It was good.” Rey replied to him with a grin on her face. She stood in front of him and craned her head to look up at him as she thought about everything that he said to her. Could she do this? Could she be what he was asking her to be? She barely knew this man and he was offering the world to her just to stand next to her. Rey’s hands reached for her hem of her sweater and she twisted it between her fingers. She dragged her eyes away from him to stare at his chest as she weighed the pros and cons in her head.

She still thought she was going to be the worst Queen. If she couldn’t make herself happy than what could she give this man? Ben didn’t fight her when she chose to slowly back away from him so that she could think clearly. ~~~~

“So, in order to keep everyone safe from your angry beast mode I need to stay by your side?” she asked in a shaky voice. “there really isn’t any other option, is there? I don’t want to be the reason for anyone, including you, to be hurt. It would be selfish of me like Hux said.”

“Screw what the Anger Ginger thinks. This is your decision to make and no one else’s.” Ben answered softly. “I won’t force you to come to my house or make you do anything that will upset you even more. I will lock myself up until your heat sets in if I have to.”

“There is a difference between being considerate and being stupid,” Rey admonished, not missing his eyes widen. “I know that you aren’t stupid.”

“Oh! I like her!” Leia clapped in excitement until Ben muttered a quick “Shush” towards her as Leia only snickered at her Son dirty glare.

Rey glanced away from both of them to the tall windows letting sun light into the huge office. She chewed on her bottom lip as her brain began bounce around like Popcorn once more as her Omega and human side began to have a shouting match on what was right and what was wrong.

Rey needed to get away from Ben, she noticed the closer she was to him the more the Omega within her had a hard time keeping her thoughts PG13. She was all to eager to feel the warmth of Ben hands on her once more.

“I would like a moment to myself to process everything in whole before I make my decision on what I would like to do.” She said calmly as she glanced back up to Ben hovering over her. His dark eyes searching her face as if trying to deduce what her answer will be.  

 “Like I told you earlier in the bathroom.” Ben said with a small smile. “take all the time you need.”

Rey gave him a small smile and turned towards the window. Looking past her reflection, she stared out over the massive city and she crossed her arms. She brought one hand to her lips as she began to think over everything.

Ben continued to watch Rey as she mulled over everything for a moment. His own inner Alpha was reeling with the fact of seeing his mate, his heart lightening at the hopeful look in her eyes that he saw before she turned away. Of course, his inner Alpha was opposed to letting her out of his sight but he refused to go back on his word once again.

He was so wrapped up in thoughts of his own that he didn’t sense the incoming attack when the back of his head was slammed so hard that he stumbled forward and hissed in pain, he whipped around to find his Mother’s previously gentle eyes burning with the anger that he has been hiding from all morning.

Leia tossed his now useless wireless keyboard to the desk moments before she took a threatening step towards her fleeing son who jumped back away from her, fearing she was going for his jugular in her rage at her only child. Leia was quicker, grabbing his shirt and dragginghim across the office towards the large doors so they were out of Rey’s immediate hearing.

Leia let go of his shirt and before Ben could block her she reached up twisted his left ear that was hiding hidden under his wavy long black hair, earning a yelp from Ben as his head was dragged down to her level. Ben tried to get her perfectly filed nails to let go of his ear, stopping when ~~~~as she began twisting harder with a warning.

“So,” Leia began speaking to his face, harshly in their native tongue, “would you care to explain to me why I found out with the rest of the entire country that my only child, my son, had found his mate?!”

“Mom, I'm sorry! I did-OUCH!” Ben hissed at the extremely pissed off Alpha that happened to be his mother when she twisted his ear harder. “Damnit, you’re going to rip my ear off! You crazy woman!”

“Don’t you take that tone of voice with me Benjamin Solo or I am liable to lock you up in your rut chamber myself you ungrateful little shit! How many times have we talked since your dramatic escape from the chamber the other night? Hmmm?” she growled at him as she drug his much taller body closer to the office doors. King or not, Ben had no choice but to follow at the mercy of his Mother’s wrath. “Just how many chances did you have to tell the wonderful woman that was in labor with you for 22 hours that you had found your mate? Did it ever cross your mind that this was something you should have told your family before Hux announced it to the people of the First Order!?!?!”

“Fuck, I'm sorry!” Ben cried out as Leia forced him to his knees, moving on instinct while fearing that his irate Mother would actually cause him bodily damage. She had done it before and she wouldn’t hesitate to do it again.

“Oh, you’re sorry? Is that honestly all that I will get!? I will have you know young man that your sweet grandmother is just as pissed as I was when I told her the full story. This is from your Father and Grandfather!” Leia hissed out letting go of his ear to quickly slap him upside the head hard enough to make it echo in the office, a melodic chuckle brought their attention immediately to the calm Omega watching them from the doorframe of his office.  The both felt lighter when a true smile came to her lips as she watched the exchange between Mother and Son.

“Please don’t mind me, you don’t have to stop on my account at all. I’m simply enjoying the show,” she called over the office.

Leia sent her a smile before turning to Ben, her smile wiped clean and her eyes full of anger once more with a deep growl echoing in her chest as Ben was jumping to his feet in order to escape his Mother attacking reach. Leia was quicker grabbing him by the shirt dragging unwilling body into her striking zone.

“You should have told me, Benjamin.” Leia hissed gripping his collar to drag his face down towards her as she jabbed her finger into Ben chest still speaking in their language so Rey wouldn’t understand. “I swear when she becomes pregnant with my grandbabies and the country finds out before me I will shove my foot so far up your ass it will-"

The door flew open before Leia could finish her threat, Phasma looking frazzled and standing on the other side, looking between mother and son.

“So sorry to interrupt the ass kicking you wish to deliver to your son.” Phasma said with a hard look on her face. “But we have a problem.”

“Now what?” Ben hissed out, finally pulling himself out of his Mother’s death grip.

Phasma shoved the door farther open as she and Hux stomped in. Ben could hear yelling coming from the lobby as he looked out his open doors to see Poe pacing on his phone.

“Baby-Bear calm down!” Poe snapped to the phone walking quickly before the elevator. “I've got some Troopers inbound to put up a perimeter around the apartment. No. You put that taser away this minute! You throw up at the smell of burnt fur remember?! No one is there to break in! Go to the safe room and blow off some steam!”

“What in the hell is going on?” Ben snapped before turning to follow the direction that Hux took when he stomped in his office.

“You need to turn on the TV.” Hux hissed out as he quickly walked around Ben desk as He yanked a drawer open, pulled out a black remove and pointed it to the wall. He pressed a button as the wall began to slide upwards to show a huge hidden TV on the other side of the still broken table and chairs.

Rey turned away from the window, her eyes darting to where the wall was moving as the TV flicked on and Hux walked around the desk towards it. Hux took the remote and began clicking in a few numbers before the channel changed

Ben and Leia walked up to stand next to Phasma and Hux as everyone stared at the TV as the New Anchor was reading off his script.

“ _Breaking News regarding the New Queen has spread since the announcement this morning by General Hux on behalf of the Royal Family. The scene in from of the Millennium Falcon building is excitement as everyone is eager to see the New Queen. News sources have revealed that the identity of our New Queen is Rey Von Blitz, a human Omega employed at a local Bakery. Miss Von Blitz has been residing within the country for over a year…_ _.”_

“Oh no.” Leia gasped out, pressing her fingers to her lips.

“What in the hell is this shit!!!” Ben roared at Hux who was standing next to him and pointing at the TV, his eyes beginning to bleed red. “How the fuck did they find out her name already!?”

“Oh believe me, it gets better.” Hux hissed out bringing his fingers to the bridge of his nose to try and relieve some of the tension there. Ben’s head snapped to the screen once more as the picture changed to show a live feed as Rey slowly walked up behind them staring at it as her mouth dropped open at what she was seeing while listening to the News Anchor.

“ _Citizens have been flocking to her home in the upper east side and to Tico’s Bakery in order to pay tribute to the New Queen with the hope of catching a glimpse of her identity. No comment had been made by the Royal Family…”_

Rey watched in horror as the camera panned to show her apartment building and the sea of people swarming it. Even the cameraman was having a hard time keeping the camera upright as people pushed past him.

“That’s my apartment building.” Rey stuttered out as she pointed to the screen. All eyes were on her as they took in shocked face, her eyes were locked on the live video feed. Of all the things that had happened today, her sanctuary now looked like a scene from Burning Man. The one place she could feel safe in and where she wanted to be at this very moment. Rey felt the blood drain from her face as the events of the day finally began to crash down onto her harder then ever before. This was the last straw of her sanity at the moment.

“She doesn’t look so good.” Phasma said quickly.

“Rey, Darling are you okay?”  Leia asked in a concerned tone.

Rey could feel Ben suddenly stepping towards her as if sensing what was to come but it was too late.

The last thing Rey remembered was a dizzy spell hitting her hard as the world began to shift under her feet. She heard her name called out by multiple people but her overwhelmed mind and body had finally decided to call it a day. Before Rey knew it she was surrounded by darkness and the warmth of someone holding her. It was then she heard a deep chuckle echoing in the darkness as she knew it was her Omega amused at her.

_So what is the plan now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Muse for helping me out. Sorry everyone for this taking so long. On top of my life going to hell in a hen basket i had major writers block on where i wanted to send the story. I hope you guys enjoy this.

Omega.

  
Rey tried to open her eyes in order to clear the darkness that overtook her frazzled mind. She felt the pressure of her hand rubbing her tired eyes in order to clear the foggy feeling overtaking her thoughts. It was unnerving to be unable to make heads or tails of where she was. Shifting uncomfortably for a moment before deciding it was best to shut her eyes and ride it out.

  
Omega.

  
Rey’s eyes snapped open once again with a shock and she quickly jerked her head back and forth to better hear the voice that spoke to her.

It sounded familiar yet foreign at the same time.  
Rey’s vision cleared when she caught something walking out of the black abyss that surrounded her. The presence was distorted, and blurry as if it was walking through water towards her clearing with every step closer to her.

  
Rey couldn’t move while watching whatever it was come closer before stepping out of the haze to stand in front of her. Unable to speak and clearly confused, Rey caught sight of something she did not expect to see within her darkened subconscious. 

  
Standing with it’s head held high and well over six feet tall was a pure white wolf. The wolves long muscular legs were planted firmly on the ground. Rey could see it’s long fluffy white tail that was thicker than any wolf that she had ever seen, the exception being the night that Ben was in his Dire wolf form the first night that that they met through the Force.

  
Rey instinctively knew that this wolf was not as big as Ben’s monstrous Dire wolf Form.

  
The White wolf walked towards her without any hesitation in her steps coming to stand within touching distance of Rey’s seated position.

  
The fear Rey held when she saw Ben was not present for this encounter the two of them staring hard into each other eyes, feeling a bond that could be defined as a true reflection of her inner self.

  
This realization startled her, however Rey couldn’t stop herself from slowly lifting a timid hand towards the wolf’s snow white fur. Rey was, at first, hesitant and unsure of the wolf towering over her. The Dire wolf slowly dropped its head and welcomed Rey’s gentle touch.

  
Awaken Rey, our Alpha awaits.

  
The calming aura of acceptance began to gently fade away like a melting picture and Rey felt herself shifting through the haze while her body began to surface from her tired mind.

  
Rey expected to see the skylight of Ben’s office in the Millennium Falcon building when her eyes opened, confused when she hear things that didn’t belong in an office and wondered if someone put in the Sound of Nature CD or something to calm her.

  
Rey swore that she could hear birds chirping happily, the calming trickle of a stream, and the a heavy fragrance of Lavender in the air around her.

  
Rey’s eyes slowly opened to see clear glass towering above but it wasn’t the glass of Ben office. Rey laid there for a few moments staring at the glass that was snug in their metal homes like a chess board above her body. Rey blinked a few times wondering where the hell she was now, nose flaring to trying and catch the new scents.

  
There was a lingering spicy scent that she was all too familiar with now, blending easily with the subtle scents of nature and sugar cookies. Rey slowly pushed herself to a standing position while listening to the chirping of songbirds and properly taking in the superior craftsmanship of the roof ten feet above her head.

  
The vibrant colors of the flowers surrounding her clued Rey in immediately that she was in a large greenhouse. A few steps forward would bring her to a small waterfall, its streams slipped off the large grey rocks that lined a crystal clear blue pool surrounded by sunflowers and daisies. Rey took in the black and yellow pansies that lay below the sunflowers with a happy grin seeing as they were her favorite flowers.

  
There were dark onyx stones carving a pathway around the huge room, blooming dusty pink sakura and magenta crapemyrtle trees were scattered around the greenhouse. There were small golden songbirds that darted quickly from tree to tree, clearly enjoying this hidden world.

  
Taking in all this color, Rey eyes left the garden to approach a far wall where a cherrywood door opened to the outside world. The entire rear wall was covered with thick green climbing baby pink and ruby red flowered vines that decorated the buildings all over the city.

  
“Holy crap, now this is a garden.” Rey muttered mostly to herself.

  
Just how long has she been out of it?

  
Rey gasped and remembered that she fainted. In front of everyone, overwhelmed at the sight of her apartment being overrun by strangers. It was an insignificant thing to search for but Rey for her bag, not seeing it anywhere near the chair she sat in or the large chair a few feet away.

  
Rey eyes moved past the hidden Eden and tried to figure out where she was since it was definitely not in the city. Was this the King’s...no...Ben’s palace that the red-headed ass was talking about?

  
Yeah, Rey was pretty sure that this wasn’t Ben’s greenhouse, since she didn’t peg him as one to collect calming things like this, quickly realizing that could be an unjust assessment of his character. The fairy statues and singing frogs near the pond could be his. Rey had no idea how long she had been out but by the softening light outside, she knew that it would be evening soon.

  
Rey panicked and knew that she needed to call Rose the memory of seeing the bakery flooded with people made her worry that the short woman was trampled to death. Rey giggled at the picture in her head of soft-spoken Rose throwing cupcakes at people in order to get them out of her bakery. While Rey couldn’t find her purse and phone near her, she had memorized Rose and the bakery’s numbers. The sooner that she could make the call, the better that Rey would feel knowing that Rose was okay.

  
The large ivory French doors on the far end of this magical oasis looked as inviting as the room she woke in. The need for help and curiosity moved her feet towards the doors. The doors opened and Rey hit the brakes, coming to a sudden stop. Her eyes widened at the grandeur of the white marble hallway, a long rich garnet runner led Rey down the hallway.

The plush fabric gave way to her worn out shoes, making her feel dirty for wearing them. The walls were painted a honey color with white crown molding along the vaulted ceilings and immaculate floorboards.

  
The antique chandeliers were intimidating, a sharp contrast to the warm glow that the bulbs emitted On the walls, hung abstract and what looked like a Van Gogh paintings that were worth more than she would ever making in two lifetimes.

  
This place wasn't her, Rey looking back to the sunny hideaway she left. It made Rey feel like she was the poverty stricken little red headed orphan Annie in a world too good for someone like her. The sudden images of her dumpster Diving youth made her feel like she was so unworthy to be standing under the same roof as the Royals. She was afraid to walk anywhere, touc

h anything, or even breathe the air around her.   
There was a huge archway to the left of her that looked promising, so she decided to try her seemingly non-existent luck.

  
The world around her grew wealthier the further into the building she was unknowingly exploring. This place wasn't for her and she had no business being here. Everything looked like it belonged in a museum while she belonged in the kitchens, working endlessly for the masters of this world.

  
The next room wasn't any better. 

  
From the ivory and granite marble floor to the largest stained glass window she had ever seen, the window reflecting warm colors of azure, reds and purples on the immaculately cleaned walls. The was a second floor overlooking where she stood, a spiral staircase with solid brass railings making the child in her wanted to slide down them.

  
Rey stopped dead, her mouth hitting the floor while taking in the massive open area now opened to her wide eyes. This wasn't a home at all. Rey was standing in a palace either owned by the King, or his family.

  
Rey wanted to go home. She wanted to lay in her cheap comfy sheets and watch Netflix on her tiny Asis laptop. She wanted to be surrounded by her second-hand knickknacks and used furniture she had to buy when she relocated here. Something she was pretty sure never showed up here in this massive place. She didn’t peg the Royal’s as being flea market bargain warrior on the weekends like her.

  
She needed to find a phone and call Rose to make sure that she was okay and that the bakery was still standing. Rey needed to know that she still had job by the end of the day and wanted to explain to Rose what was going on.

  
The only thing Rey wanted to find was a person at this point as Rey walked through another huge room. For a place this big there had to be an army of people to take care of it, right?

  
Rey felt like she was in a live version if Clue, where was the study? Heck, she'd settle for the kitchen, kitchen's always had phones. She could follow the smell of sugar cookies that was laced in the air to find the hidden kitchen. Her nose for sweets never failed her.

  
“They need at add cinnamon.” She muttered to herself to try and keep her nerves down.

  
The never-ending maze of hallways was beginning to piss her off, scanning yet another set of foreboding doors. Even the Omega in her was about to flip her lid when her salvation presented itself in the telltale clicking of heels. The mistress of the heels would be the tall well dressed woman that she had a feeling she'd soon know well.

  
Phasma's strides were long and held powerful authority as she made her way through the grand room. Phasma held a sleek mobile against her ear while she snapped at the person on the other end of the phone. Rey was about to call out to her as Phasma came to a stop and yelled some curse words that Rey knew into the phone with a voice that promised death to whoever was on the other end.

  
The tall blonde looked frazzled as she ending the call, jerking the phone away from her ear now looking at the screen. Phasma spouted out something in the native language before she turned to walk towards another long hallway. Rey reacting quickly before Phasma could get away.

  
“Phasma wait!” Rey's voice echoed through the grand room. She quickly ran after Phasma, skidding to an stop when the taller woman whipped around fast upon hearing Rey’s voice. The anger and rage melted away into a wave of relief.

  
“OH thank god, there you are!” Phasma felt like crying in relief and placed a hand to her chest while letting out a loud ragged breath. She quickly walked towards her 'Queen’ her heels firmly clicking on the marble flooring once more.

  
“I left you for two seconds to go to the bathroom and you up and vanished like a fart in the wind!” Phasma waved her hands towards her while they met in the middle of the grand room. “I almost had a bloody heart attack when I came back and you were gone! Ben has been of edge since you fainted. If I told him that I lost you it would be signing my own death certificate.”

  
“Sorry, I woke up and have been looking for someone with a phone so I could call Rose.” Rey apologized, her eyes honing in on the phone in Phasma hands. “I didn’t know you were watching me.”

  
“Well mine just died, thank god.” Phasma said waving it before Rey. “shit has hit the fan all over the country and I’ve been doing damage control since we left the Falcon Building. Your name has been plastered around the world. I’ve got countries I haven’t talked to in years calling me, begging for seats to the wedding of the century. That's in addition to hunting down the little bastard that spilled your name to the press. Hux is not going to find him before me that’s for damn sure.”

  
“Wait you know who leaked my information to the public?” Rey questioned, her head tilting to the side. The mention of a wedding didn’t settle right in her stomach. She wasn’t ready for that.

  
“Let’s just say that I am one assistant short now.” Phasma answered while crossing her arms. “He was one of the many faces that saw Ben restraining you in the elevator, then he put two and two together. So, while I was dealing with the aftermath of Ben marking you, he decided to make a few extra bucks and be the first one to release your information to the press.”

  
“How did you find out it was him?” Rey wasn't sure how she felt about this news and in all honesty, didn't care. All she cared about right now was knowing she still had a damn job at the end of the day.

  
“My mate Jessika met me at the building to take all the treats your brought home with her, she loved the tarts by the way.” Phasma grinned at the now blushing woman. “After she realized who he was talking to, she tried to strangle him with the phone cord but realized it was too late. I didn’t get any of her phone calls or text messages until after we realized your name was all over the news.”

  
Phasma turned and waited for Rey to follow her.  
“Come on, I know where your stuff is. Ben took your purse so that he could have your scent nearby while Hux punished him with the Kingly duties he tried to get out of today.” Phasma said over her shoulder while Rey followed after the taller woman as quickly as she could. Even in her heels and pencil skirt that woman could walk faster than Rey in her flats.

  
“Where are we?” Rey asked while they walked down a larger hallway eyes darting the beautiful painting on the walls.

  
“Princess Leia and Prince Han's palace. Ben didn’t want you to wake up at his home after he promised not to take you there, but the crowds at the base of the Falcon building were beginning to get to him more then he wanted to admit. Then after you fainted the beast within him was at its last straw regarding hurting you.” Phasma noticed that Rey was jogging to keep up with her and slowed down her pace.

  
“So, Ben doesn’t live here?” Rey could have kissed Phasma for giving her a break, lord the woman was almost as tall as the King.

  
**Mate...Alpha...Ben.**

  
Rey quickly shushed the nagging voice within her.

  
“No.” Phasma's answered while leading Rey down another hallway towards a pair of large walnut stained French doors. “We sometimes use Mama Leia's house for more personal meetings between countries. Ben and Hux are currently entertaining our top generals and commanders of our military. A meeting that I didn’t want to miss but I was the only one besides Mama Leia that Ben felt comfortable with watching over you while you slept.”

  
“I’m sorry for the trouble, how long was I out?” Rey was finished with this day and wanted to figure out her escape plan to get home.

  
“About three hours.” Phasma studied Rey over her shoulder. The ones closest to Ben were supposed to be prepared for the day his mate arrived. Yet now that it was here, the only one that treated the girl right was Leia. Phasma wanted to begin healing this horrible meeting by throwing an olive branch. “Remind me to give you the name of the herbal tea that I use. It will help you sleep better. I don’t blame you for having a few sleepless nights since Ben and you found each other.”

  
The smile that Rey came her made warmth spread through Phasma. The moment unfortunately ending when they came to stop near the door, Phasma's hand hesitating on the handle. Phasma took a step back and Rey wondered what put the uneasy look in the strong woman's eyes. Whatever it was must be bad...very bad.

  
All thoughts stopped and Rey felt it, like a hard wall, the power could have burned their skin. The Omega started whimpering, moving to get away from the threat behind the door. Instinctively Rey knew who it was but both sides of her were two seconds from running away from this nightmare.

  
Ben was furious

  
Phasma stood there for a moment clicking her tongue while she thought of the best course of action they should do before stepping back from the door then looking down at Rey. The girl looked up at her with wide frightened eyes, cursing Ben for his awful temper.

  
“Let’s go in through the top,” Phasma came to a decision and turned to slowly move down the hallway. Rey's gaze lingered on the huge doors, wondering why Ben was furious while being confused that she could sense that he was angry.

  
**Go to Mate. Calm. Submit**.

  
Rey let out a frustrated huff of air pinching the bridge of her nose wishing this little voice in her head wouldn’t come and go as it pleased.

  
Phasma drew Rey’s attention from the door by softly whistling then nodding her head in a silent request to follow. The next room appeared to be a small sitting room, Phasma shutting the door behind Rey.  
“We can sneak into the study this way, no one will notice you with Ben's power suffocating the poor bastards. I knew I should have bitched more about sitting in this meeting.” Phasma spoke to Rey as she walked towards a wall where a painting about five feet tall of a woman sitting in a regal position was hanging, it had a golden frame that drew her attention when Phasma pushed against the wood.

  
“Please tell me that opens to a secret chamber.” Rey couldn't hide her excitement when she heard a distinct ‘Click’. Phasma look back at Rey with a smile before returning to her all business face as she stepped over the ledge into the hidden passage way once the hidden door was opened fully.

  
Phasma's lean legs disappeared around the bend of the staircase as Rey stepped over the entryway in order to follow while Phasma hushed voice called back to her. “Hurry it up, I need to figure out who's mess I’m going to have to clean up before Ben kills them.”

  
There were tiny lights embedded every three steps that lit her way while she followed Phasma into the darkness of the hidden hallway.

  
“If Ben is pissed, shouldn’t we wait until the meeting is over?” Rey whispered to Phasma, her hushed voice echoing through the stairwell.

  
“Rey, I understand that you are nervous and feeling out of place, but the fact is that you are going to see Ben at his best as well as his worst. You need to pull up your big girl panties and jump right into it. He is the King and you are his queen whether you are ready for this or not, seeing him like will help you to better understand him.” Phasma kept her voice call even though the truth was that she had no clue how Rey was feeling. There was a part of her that was proud when she saw Rey stand up straighter, the look of acceptance now in her eyes. The girl had a strength about her that Phasma could see, even if her young Queen couldn’t. It was going to be an adventure teaching Rey and she couldn’t wait to see the shorter girl take on Hux. When they reached the top of the stairwell, Phasma paused for a few minutes and waited for Rey to collect herself before opening the heavy door in front of them.

  
“For this meeting, let’s have you stand and learn. There will come a time when you will be sitting in on meetings like with Ben. The two of you will be inseparable once you have mated.” Phasma directed, her voice hushed and calm.

  
“I can’t be stuck at his side all the time.” Rey said up to the taller woman crossing her arms. “I already told him I’m the last person that needs to be making political decisions, I never even voted when I lived in the U.S.A.” The still prideful human within her bubbling up for that small freedom she wanted to hold onto.

  
“ _You’re Majesty_ , once you are mated to him, you wont be able to keep your hands off him.” Phasma chuckled deeply down to the smaller feisty woman who’s lips drew a frown at the title Phasma threw out. “And besides if your so worried about the responsibility’s of knowing our missile launch codes Ben is the only one authorized next to his grandfather to use them.”

  
Rey went to open her mouth to ask her another question as Phasma placed one of her slender fingers to her lips while she turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Phasma led the way, stepping quietly into a smaller room with Rey slowly following her into a smaller room with walls lined with bookcases, their shelves were stuffed with books. An emerald chaise lounge with a cherrywood coffee table sat in the middle for the room.

  
Rey wasn’t paying attention to her guide or her first lesson in being a Queen, her mind now focused on the books that surrounded her. There were so many, old and new ones, fiction and non-fiction, and in every language.

  
The sound of bickering voices could be heard as Rey tiptoed to stand behind Phasma.

  
The two of them were peered over the brass railing, watching the events unfold in the war room below their feet. There was a long oval table with at least twelve men wearing First Order uniforms that were all arguing in their native language. It was then and there that Rey decided that she really needed to start paying more attention in her Language class if she was ever to understand the native language here.

Rey saw that all eyes in the room were trained to watch the one man standing at the end of the table.   
Rey knew exactly who commanded everyone’s attention in the room. The room was almost overbearing with the strength of his power, the spicy scent of his anger and frustration invaded her senses immediately. The King stood behind a large antique desk, similar to the one she was laid on in his office earlier today. There was nothing Rey could do to from traveling over his intimidating body and his haunting presence.

  
Good lord that man was all kinds of fine.

  
Ben looked powerful in a solid black suit with sharp lines that accented his amazing body. The only pop of color on his person the blood red silk tie.

  
Ben’s ebony hair laid on his wide shoulders in thick waves, his head was tilted down looking at a small stack of papers in his large hands. The beautiful features of his face now showed an annoyed scowl, while he the content of the documents. Ben slightly lifted his head causing Rey to gulp at his piercing red eyes as they looked down the oval table before locking with precision onto the man who was talking quickly. The man stumbled on his words when he noticed the deadly look on Ben’s unforgiving face.

The paperwork was tossed onto the desk before Ben slipped his hands into the pockets of the suit jacket he wore while walking around the desk towards the table. The man that was unfortunately capturing the King’s attention quickly sat down as if he was given a silent order before Ben began to speak.

  
The voice that came from Ben was deeper when speaking in his native language, the inflection immediately sending goosebumps over Rey’s skin. If Rey thought Ben’s voice was sexy before, it was nothing compared to when the inflection in his voice dropped a few notes. The sound demanded her bodies immediate attention, causing her slick to flow between her shaking legs.

  
What this man did to her without even knowing it.

  
It was a sin for any man to be this sexy. Ben was even sexy when he looked like someone’s death was imminent. The panic in the room escalated the moment that he began to speak in slow and with deadly accuracy. Clearly something happened that sent Ben’s anger teetering to the point of no return while she felt his power shift and begin to wrap around her like a vice. The Omega in her purred at the display of power that her mate was showing, making Rey wonder if Ben knew that she was up here and was showing off his strength. Rey’s question was answered when he quickly awarded her with a sideways glance while she hid near the bookcase. Rey about jumped out of her skin the moment that Ben locked his eyes onto hers, the corner of his lips turning upwards for seconds before difficulty pulling his gaze away and back to the table of men

  
“Ah, well it’s no wonder he’s pissed.” Phasma remarked under her breath. The woman was leaning a hand along the railing, cold blue eyes watching the men squirm in their seats while Ben walked on the outskirts of the table while talking.

  
“What happened?” Rey whispered to her while hiding most her body behind the bookcase.

  
“There was a leak in one of our top secret military bases outside of town.” Phasma whispered back soft enough that no one could hear her over Ben’s voice cutting through the large study. “A guidance system we have been working on for the last two years for a new Fighter Jet had an unauthorized copy made and is now missing.”

  
“Oh shit.” Rey gasped, looking back to the table.

  
“To be honest, if I were those men I wouldn’t be worried about Ben’s wrath right now. I would be worried about the seething pair of gingers at the end of the table. Mama Leia is the only one keeping a blood bath from happening in her study.” Phasma chuckled, watching as Rey leaned past the bookcase.

Rey was taking everything in with intelligent eyes while looking down near the end of the table.

  
True to Phasma’s words, there were two gingers sitting at the head of the table. Rey was surprised to see Leia calmly sitting between the two fuming men, calmly sipping her tea. Hux was the one that she unfortunately recognized, he was leaning forwards with his elbows on the table while pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. The other red-head was an older version on Hux, but a bit rounder in the face. The older Hux wore the familiar hardened look that she had seen Hux give a few times. His jaw was clenched tight as she saw his gloved black hands opening and closing quickly stretching the material to its limits.

  
Rey felt Leia’s calming power underneath Ben’s raging one, the two of them working together in a way that only a parent and child could do. She could see firsthand what Phasma meant by Leia calming the room while both Hux and his older looking clone looked ready to flip the table at any moment.

  
“So, who is Hux’s angry looking clone?” Rey softly questioned.

  
“His Father,” Phasma said with a sideways smile. “Brendol Hux has been around longer than most of the men in this room, including Mama Leia. Brendol served alongside Vader for hundreds of years, one of our top military men next to Tarkin is sitting beside to him. They helped Vader build our Empire before the second world war came along.” Phasma informed to Rey. “Armitage and his father are the brains in our Military. If the First Order were ever to go to war, you should pray for the world, because between those two they have built weapons that could wipe out mankind.”

  
While Rey hoped that Phasma was kidding, the look on her face spoke the truth.

  
The first man who was speaking suddenly jumped up at whatever Ben was saying drawing the women's attention to the table biting out something that made a look cross Ben eyes that rose the hairs on the back of Rey neck, Phasma’s eyebrows raised in surprise and it was the last straw for Hux who slammed his closed fists down on the table nearly splitting it with his force. Hux stood up quickly, his lips drawn back in a threatening snarl while leaning against the table and watched the man as he suddenly backed away from the table.

  
If looks could kill, Hux would have done it five times over with this terrified man, blue eyes inflamed he spat out venomous words that Rey didn’t want to understand. Rey never knew how intense a somewhat “simple” meeting could be. Hux shoved away from the table and began to walk towards the man who quickly backed away.

  
“I’m sorry about leaving you here but I need to intervene before blood is spilled. Richard may be a stupid man but he still one of our top engineers.” Phasma sighed while running a frustrated hand through her short blonde hair as she spoke with authority, her voice drawing everyone’s attention. Hux stopped abruptly, eyes hard on the man named Richard, who was panicking near the doorway. Rey remained hidden beside the bookcase, ducking out of view while Phasma spoke. The taller woman pushed off the railing and walked towards the spiral metal staircase before moving out of Rey's sight. Phasma's no nonsense voice cut through the thick tension in the room, leaving Rey to wonder if she was making the atmosphere better or worse in the long run.

  
Rey peeked from around the corner, the thought of escaping through the hidden doorway was quickly overtaking her nervous body. This meeting would take place regardless of her presence. The part of her that was still human Rey felt like she was intruding.

  
However, it was the Omega that was quickly asserting herself that urged Rey to remain. There was something that Rey needed to do in this room, so she crept to the brass railing and watched the interaction below her feet. Phasma had now join Hux in verbally beating down the poor scientist that was white as a ghost. Richard averted his eyes in shame from the strong leadership in the room.

  
Rey felt sympathy for him. The purpose of this meeting was to find the documents, not berate a poor scientist. This felt wrong, how could Ben allow this to continue?

  
**Look**.

  
The order was throaty, prompting Rey to meet Ben's startled eyes. A soft smile of pride, made her insides melt. Ben followed the moment with something that she didn't expect, subtly nodding his head for her to join them.

  
Rey was quick to shoot that request down with a quick shake of her head. There was nothing Ben could tempt her with that would get her to descend in that fiery pit of hell. Ben smirked and trained her eyes to his desk, her purse lay innocently on the wood. There was a hint of a dare that took residence in his dark eyes. Never one to back down from any man, she gathered her courage, chin up and strode to the metal staircase.

  
It was best to not think about the heated argument as her quick steps rattled the metal staircase, immediately drawing attention to her presence in the room. Rey froze when her feet met the bottom of the stairs and every head turned to look at the interference.

  
It was the rough life that she lived that forced her body to assume a slight defensive pose. Every man at the table stood quickly, the heavy thud of a few chairs hitting the floor startled Rey, her back hitting the closest bookcase. The fact that she was the smallest person in the room by at least six inches. Rey could feel the urge to flea simmering underneath the surface if her skin, ready to break free if provoked.

  
“Hello Honey.” Leia broke Rey free from her dark thoughts with a warm smile. “Are you feeling better?”

  
Rey opened and closed her mouth, finding the words she wanted to stay stuck there. She was never good at speaking in front of crowds, this being a prime example. Leia accepted her small nod with a warm motherly smile.

  
Ben surprised her when he suddenly barked out a command in the First Order language from behind the men at the table and to Rey’s utter shock they all placed a hand on their chest and bowed to her.

  
“You’re majesty.” They all said in unison before settling back into their chairs. If Rey’s jaw could fall out of it’s socket, it would have there. Ben walked past the table towards his desk, eyes locking onto her startled form while she made her way towards the antique desk. Rey refused to turn away from the table and the men in the room continued to assess her presence.

  
“Well, gentleman I think it’s time for us to adjourn this meeting.” Leia remarked, taking pity on her riled up daughter-in-law by standing up from the table in order to get the rooms attention drawn towards her and not on Rey. Leia stood at the head of the table, her head held high while watching the powerful men in charge of the First Order military. “The King has pressing matters to attend to besides listening to an unfortunate mistake that Brendol and Armitage can take care of on their own. Gentleman, you are dismissed until further notice.”

  
Rey was shocked at how quickly the room cleared, the noises of paperwork being gather computers and tablets being packed up before turning to Ben and bowing before making their way towards the stately French doors. Phasma and Hux kept the nervous man in their heated gaze, a look passed between the two of them and Phasma slowly walked to stand in front of him. Rey was curious at the unspoken interaction between them, ending when she hooked her arm under the frightened man’s while giving him the fakest smile that she had ever seen. It took a few words from Phasma’s lips for Richard eyes to widen before all the blood drained from his face. They walked him out, bowing to Ben on their way with Hux following closely behind them. The slam of the doors was foreboding, causing Rey truly worry about what was going to happen to that poor man. 

  
“Rey.” A deep voice drew her attention from the doors and her morbid thoughts. Ben was now standing near the desk with her bag on it. Ben grinned at her before pulling one of his hands out of one of his blazer pockets, then he playfully motioned with his pointer finger for her to come closer.

  
“I’m not comfortable sitting in another meeting like that, no matter what Phasma says.” Rey tried to appear intimidating by crossing her arms as she walked towards the desk, eyes trained on her bag. Ben leaned up against the side of the same desk, crossing his own arms with a coy smile on his lips. It was shocking to witness all of the rage fade from his previously blood red eyes, fading to their normal rich coffee brown. There seemed to be a slight amusement dancing behind his eyes watching her attempting to fluff her feathers to make herself seem bigger then she was.

  
“Actually, that was an uncharacteristically well-tempered meeting.” Ben chuckled as he nodded to the desk. “You should see how crazy they can get when my mother isn’t here to keep us from tearing out each other’s throats.”

  
“It’s a damn zoo if you ask me.” Leia remarked before sitting down at the table once more, turning in her chair to face the two. “Before I started sitting in on the meetings, I often wondered how anything important was done besides sizing up each other’s Alpha egos.”

  
Rey smiled when Ben playfully rolled his eyes towards Leia. The warmth he felt when Rey smiled was soothing and he began to understand what his parents and grandparents felt between mates. The smile reached her hazel eyes, making her the prettiest woman in the room.

  
Leia reached into the air and grabbed onto what appeared like nothing while she twitched her head quickly. Ben sensed the imminent attack because Rey couldn’t fathom that someone in such a form fitting suit would have that amount of flexibility to move fast enough in order to dodge the books as they were flung off the shelves behind the desk, whizzing over Ben’s head like flying paper torpedoes.

The books unfortunately missed their intending target before Leia could stop them in time, one of the thicker bound novels decked Brendol Hux while he relaxed drinking his tea. The book collided with the back of his head, causing Brendol to spit out the liquid all over the paperwork that was spread out before him. Brendol coughed and gagged on what was stuck in his throat just as Leia turned towards him, quickly jumping to her feet so she could begin beating on his back to help him.

  
“Oh dear! Brendol! I’m so sorry!” Leia cried out in a panicked voice. Brendol was able to clear his throat while waving Leia away with his hand like he was trying to get away from her. Ben was dying of laughter, while leaning against his desk once more with relaxed pose.

  
“Dear Lord, Princess.” Brendol snapped once he was able to get his voice under control once again, sounding like an older version of Hux’s annoying voice. “Why is it that every time I am with the two of you, I am in the crossfire of your damn fights? I got enough of that nonsense with Vader and Yoda. I’m getting too old for this shit.”

  
“At least it was just a book and not a spear in the buttocks this time, Brendol.” Leia growled back at him. The man stood up quickly and began to gather up the paperwork on the table, flicking a few pages to get the liquid he spit all over them off while cursing in his native tongue. Leia was quick to slap his arm while nodding to in Rey’s direction.

  
“I am used to those kind of foul words,” Leia snapped at him. “But please be a gentleman in front of this lady.”

  
Brendol turned to look over his shoulder his blue eyes that were so much like Hux scanned over her.

  
“I apologize, Your Majesty. I hear you are still a novice with our language. There is no need to know all of the foul ones off the bat from this old general” He said in a bored tone and Rey was pretty sure he didn’t mean it. Yep, this was definitely Hux’s father. There would be no love lost between herself and this family of red-headed assholes.

  
“Oh it’s okay,” Rey said as she reached for her bag on the desk. “I am already fluent in all of the cuss words. After a few instances when I first arrived, Finn made sure that I knew how to tell an unwanted Alpha to go fuck himself. I have found it much easier to show them what I thought about their offers, normally roundhouse kicking their faces through a wall tended to get the message across quicker.”

  
Rey missed Leia’s mouth dropping open and the surprised look on Brendol’s face, both turning to see Ben smiling wickedly while watching his feisty mate. Ben turned towards his mother and Brendol, both watching Rey unzip her bag while she fished around until she found her phone.

  
“For your information,” Ben said in his native tongue to his mother, “I was not the one to physically wound that Wolf the first night. All the damage you read about in the report came from her.”

  
“You’re kidding.” Leia asked back gazing over the small form of Rey.

  
“She still mostly human how could a woman like this do that much damage to a Alpha?” Brendol questioned in an unbelievable tone.

  
“To give you a good idea of what damage my Mate can do, Poe told me he would rather let Hux dissect him with rusty scissors than ever fight her again.” Ben said with a proud smile.

  
Rey was quickly becoming tired of being ignored while Ben talked to Leia and Brendol, not understanding him anyways. Rey pressed the button on the side of her phone. The screen lit up for a second before she gasped in horror, there the maximum of sixty missed phone calls from everyone that she knew besides Poe and four hundred and twelve unread text messages. Most of them were from Finn and Rose, varying in different degrees of angst and ire.

  
Before Rey could call Rose, her phone suddenly went black and the flashing dead battery symbol before it turned off completely.

  
“Holy hell I am in so much trouble, Rose is having fucking kittens.” Rey cursed loudly in their language, startling Leia with the volume of it. Rey caught her vulgar language, but she was just so frustrated now to even care who heard them. The universe was now taunting her, when she turned to Ben who was standing close by with a hand over his mouth clearly trying to hide the smile but failing to do so.

  
“Can I please use your phone to make a call?” Rey asked him in a nervous voice..

  
“If I told you that I left it at the Falcon building in my rush to get you out of there, would you try to roundhouse kick me through a wall? I’m actually looking forward to taking you on in the ring, You can’t be as scary as Poe makes you out to be.” Ben chuckled, his broad shoulders shaking with his laughter.

  
“Now is not the time to be feisty, I have to call Rose and make sure that she is okay! It’s important to me, please!” Rey snapped at him as she searched around the desk for a landline.

  
“Rey, I assure you that Rose and her bakery are both fine. Poe immediately sent a wave of Troopers there to make sure that she was protected.” Ben urged her to trust him while pushing off the desk and stepping closer to her. His long arms reached for a computer that Rey didn’t notice before, flipping the screen up. The computer screen came to life while Rey watched him type the password to unlock it with one hand “However, I know that you are worried about your friend so let’s call her from my computer. Rose should have HoloCast on her phone, right?”

  
HoloCast was the First Orders amped up version of Skype. A secure video chat software that could only be used in this country. Like Rey had said before, the Country of the First Order liked to keep their inner world private from the rest. They didn’t like to bring in programs from the rest of the world to be vulnerable to hacks from their known and unknown enemies.

  
“Yeah, she does.” Rey sighed, watching while Ben pulled out his huge leather office chair and waved for her to sit. Ben leaned over her right shoulder, one hand on the chair and his other moving the wireless mouse to open up the program. At this angle Rey couldn’t help but feel the richness of his scent as it washed over her. Dear god, this man boggled her mind while losing all train of thought. After Ben opened up the HoloCast the door swung open, Rey peering over the computer screen to see Hux and Phasma returning to the office.

  
Hux walked the length of the room saying something to Ben while turning his attention from Rey to whatever Hux was saying. Rey was quick to put her hands on the keys, typing in her username and password the moment she was able to open the program. Rey scanned over her friends list on the left seeing that Rose was indeed logged in.

  
Rey moved the mouse to Rose’s icon and double clicked to open a video call, knowing it would be best to see Rose in person. Ben moved away from Rey’s side, yet not moving to far, while Hux pulled out manila folders with “CONFIDENTIAL” in bold red lettering. The room went about their business while Rey patiently waited for Rose to answer.

  
Rey held her breath and prayed that for once in their friendship that Rose would not be the Rose that she knew and loved. Soon the camera switched to bring up the face of Rose where Rey used to be. But all Rey could see of Rose face was her insanely close eyes and forehead.

  
Yeah, this was going to suck and her new royal friends were not going to be prepared for the wrath of Rose Tico.

  
“WHAT IN THE ACTUALLY FUCK REY!?” Rose’s voice screamed through the speakers, the sound of her voice vibrating the speakers in the office. Dear god, it was hooked up to the surround sound!!!!

  
“Bloody hell.” Hux hollered as he placed a finger in his ear to get rid of the ringing. Ben looked up from his paperwork just in time to see Rey groan while lowering her head to his desk. There wasn’t enough time to find the volume controls on the computer.

  
“You could have fucking warned me of that shitstorm that blindsided us today!” Rose yelled into the phone at her. “But no, and do you know what’s coming out of your paycheck? Money for a damn new door! They came in like a psychotic herd of strung out wildebeest. People wanting to know everything about YOU!”

  
“Rose, can I just…” Rey tried to calmly interrupt the tirade that was about to occur to not avail.

  
“ Then there were people trying to find anything that you had made…” Rose kept up without breathing.

  
“I wouldn’t blame them because everything I make…” Rey cut her eyes to the side with a grin...which was not the right thing to do.

  
“Rey Von Blitz! Don’t you dare get sassy with me. I swear that and within twenty minutes my bakery looked like it was looted, I was confused thinking our world was coming to an end and then I was finally asked what OUR QUEEN REY IS LIKE! And when you were going to be working again!”

  
Rey sat there staring at the screen while Rose seethed on the other end, “Um...surprise…” Rey moved her hands in a cheering movement, not knowing what to say.

  
“Look at my bakery!” Rose yelled while turning the screen so fast that it was hard to see a clear picture. “Broken cases, glass everywhere! Broken doors! I’m plucking money out of places I thought that only a lewd business man that frequented a titty bar would stuff it! I don’t even want to start on the remains of our poor cupcakes and pastries all over the floor, the victims to the dumbasses that decided to fight over things like we were in Battle Royale, for anything that you have made or touched! They even took our fake Dummy cakes! I loved those Dummy Cakes Rey, they were the first things we made together! I hope they realize that there is Styrofoam underneath that cement fondant!”

  
Rose flipped her phone around while glaring at Rey through the camera with red puffy eyes that were tearing up once again. Rey couldn’t help but shrink in the office chair that she was sitting in feeling terrible. If Rose’s bakery was destroyed, and it was all her fault, what did her apartment look like?

  
“I wouldn’t let them take the chocolate marble dummy cake with the roses on it because so help me that is mine! I clubbed that overbearing asshole Alpha in the face with five pounds of chocolate fondant then I turn to see on the Telly that Finn is knocking people off the fire escape at your apartment with damn frying pans like he’s Rapunzel just before Poe dragged his ass back through the window! The whole damn nation saw it!” Rose continued to reem into Rey, whose mouth dropped in horror. Rey turned to look at Ben who was signing something in another folder, glancing up at her when he felt eyes on him.

  
“Finn was really beating people with a frying pan!?” Rey questioned in shock while Ben bit his bottom lip unable to stop the smile before nodding his head.

Clearly, he was enjoying this a lot more then Rey was.  
She suddenly felt the urge to shift the blame on to him, None of this shit would be happening if he wasn’t the King.

  
“Well apparently his taser died.” Hux stated, not looking up from his paperwork handing it over to Ben who grabbed it while still signing something on the desk lost in their own groove. “Poe got there in time to hide the knives but Finn decided to go commando and attack people climbing up the fire escape with a cast iron skillet not realizing they were undercover Troopers.”

  
“Oh dear god. This day just keeps getting better and better.” Rey mumbled as she dropped her face into her hands. “I hope it wasn’t my Red skillet, please don’t let it be my favorite red skillet I let him borrow.”

  
“REY!” Rose grabbed her attention through the computer once more while Rey was reluctant to look up knowing that she would see the heated eyes of her close friend glaring at her through the computer screen.

  
“Is it true!? Are you really the Queen?” The seriousness behind Rose’s normally gentle voice commanded Rey’s full attention.

  
Rey forced a smile and an awkward laugh while shrugging her shoulders. “Umm I’m not sure how I should answer that question at this present time.”

  
She lifted her hand to rub the mark that Ben left on her neck as the excited voices of her coworkers, Maggie and Samantha in the background behind Rose while they fought for some screen time.

  
“REY!” Maggie smiled at her while shoving her face against Rose’s to see Rey better. “Is it true? Are you really the Queen?”

  
“Show us his mark!” Samantha fought to get a better look at Rey.

  
“And the hits just keep coming.” Rey groaned at her two silly friends and one silly partner.

  
“Miss ‘I hope all Alpha are maimed’ is going to be mated to the head Alpha himself!?” Maggie laughed as Rose let loose some colorful language while holding the phone far away from her so all the girls could be in the picture. At that statement, Rey hunched over further when all eyes turned towards her at Maggie’s statement. Being an Omega, she could tell that every single person on this room was an Alpha.

  
Oh she could just bury herself right now.

  
“Good Lord, on a scale of one to ten I give this day an F.” Rey coughed nonchalantly leaning forward and pressing a thin hand over her brow to hopefully hide the embarrassing flush that was rushing over her face.

  
“Can I please talk to you guys about this later?” she said towards the computer. “I just wanted to call and check on you guys.”

  
“I need proof!” Rose now began shaking her phone while pointing a finger at it. “For what happened to my bakery I deserve to see proof of this so called event of the century!”

  
“Show us his mark! We all felt his power shift earlier!” Maggie yelled.

  
“How hot is he in person!?” Samantha yelled. “I don’t care that I’m already a mated woman. I’d jump his bones in a heartbeat!”

  
“Oh my god, have you kissed yet?” Maggie yelled. “How does he smell!? I want to climb that man like a tree!”

  
“Did you get to see down under yet?” Samantha asked. “He looks like a man that was blessed by the gods if you catch my drift.”

  
“For the love of my sanity will you please shut them up!” Hux snapped his folder shut with a glare at Rey before pulling his phone out of his pocket.

  
“Who was that?!” The three of them questioned in confusion.

  
Rey sat there flabbergasted, unable to answer any of the questions the women were throwing at her. Not with the person in question leaning against the desk signing paperwork looking totally calm and acting like none of this was happening. Rey glanced up to see both Leia and Phasma fighting their hardest not to laugh at the beat red face of Rey. Hux’s father was giving her a stern look one red brow rising up, and a miniscule smirk. Rey wondered if she should swing the computer to the right to show these girls that had no morals at the moment that they had an audience their voices echoing within the room and if anyone passing the other side of the French would be able to hear it.

  
A ping came to Hux’s phone which made his eyes widen, slapping Ben’s shoulder to get his attention. Ben turned his head and read what was on Hux’s phone screen, then stood up to his full height while capping his pen before tossing it down to the desk turning towards his mother.

  
“What exactly did you tell Nana after I spoke to her this afternoon?” Ben hissed under his breath at his mother in their native tongue. Leia only returned her son a smug smile before turning in her seat a bit to pick up tea cup her eyes never leaving his challenging ones.

  
“OH, now you can feel the disturbance in the force. I may have told my mother the little detail about how we were the last to find out about your Mate,” Leia snickered at him before taking a quick sip before adding, “And I may have mentioned how you forced yourself onto our Poor little Rey. She did not take that bit of news very well.”

  
Rey was frazzled by the million questions the women had fired off to her. Her voice falling mute with the utter embarrassment. Her Catatonic sudden snapped when Ben was suddenly leaning down with a wide smile at the screen, the three ladies peered at the new face. All mouths dropped open as gasps escaped their lips. Yes, they did not know that they indeed had an audience listening to their conversation with Rey.

  
“Good evening ladies.” Ben spoke in a calm voice while Rey watched Maggie’s eyes roll into the back of her head before suddenly dropping from view with a heavy thud. Samantha and Rose both stood in their own catatonic state at the new face on the screen that they knew all too well.

  
“If you ladies wouldn’t mind, I’d like to get Rey back to her home as soon as possible. I will send my personal contractors to your Bakery Miss. Tico in order to assess the damage and pay for everything that is broken or missing from inventory. I apologize for the inconvenience of this afternoon and I hope that you can forgive me.” Ben finished and turned slowly towards Rey who was now leaning away from him as far at the chair would let her. The smug smile on Ben’s face told her that he had swooped in to shut the ladies up for her.

  
The sound of someone trying to say something on the screen caught their attention as they looked back to see Rose trying to spit out words. A low curse came from her lips as she followed suit with Maggie the phone tumbling to the ground with the screen going black. Rey remained seated, her lips drawn inwards at what had just taken place and how embarrassing her friends were.

  
Maybe she should have waited until she was alone to call Rose, or sent her a message first to see just how pissed off she was.

  
Ben closed the computer screen and smiled down to her. Ben’s firm hand moved up her back along her spine, as she fought to control the shivers at the goosebumps he left in his wake.

  
“How about we get out of here before my grandparents show up? I heard that my Nana is ready to crucify me. You hungry?” Ben asked with a slight tilt of his head, knowing the power that he held over his shy mate.

  
Leia suddenly made a sound like a chicken from behind her tea cup earning a sideways glare from Ben and a confused look from Rey unsure if she heard the princess make that noise. Hux rolled his eyes gathering the folders off the desk turning to leave.

  
“I can no longer deal with you people anymore today. I’m taking the rest of the day off. No way in hell I'm going to be in the crosshairs of Empress Padme again.” Hux grumbled rubbing the side of his brow with his free hand to fight the headaches forming. “I swear I am going to experience that brain aneurysm the human's have sooner or later.”

  
“Hopefully sooner then _later_.” Phasma called after him getting the middle finger throw back as a response.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should miss Rey invited Ben back to her place? I think so.


	10. Crack the Windows, its hot in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy. sorry this took so long. My beta had this chapter ready to go for me but Since my divorce I've started EMT classes. My minds been a strainer unable to hold anymore information. And on top of that raising a Toddler has only helped scatter my marbles all over the place. I hope you enjoy. The good stuff coming soon I promise.

No more than thirty minutes later, Rey found herself sitting in the back of a 2018 Cadillac Escalade platinum Sky Captain. Rey couldn't stop the excitement she felt seeing as how this would be the first vehicle that she has rode in over a year. The unfortunate bag in her lap was receiving the brunt of her nervousness, while she twisted the worn straps between her trembling fingers.

The inside of the luxury SUV favored a looked small, yet fancy homey office. While Rey could definitely appreciate the vehicle, the sole reason that Rey knew about this monstrosity on wheels was because Poe wouldn't shut up about it for almost two weeks after it arrived.

Rey was curious then so she googled one of the tanks, wanting to know what the big deal was about. The hand-me-down $100 computer she owned fried when the price of the car could go well over half a million when the custom modifications were completed.

At the time the first thought that came to her was that the Alpha King if this country was overcompensating. Rey sighed at the stupidity of her previous accusations. The buildings passed by the tinted windows she was looking out. It was unnerving to be alone with Ben, the spacious SUV was too small. Rey could see Ben clearly in the of the tinted windows, knowing that his body was tuned towards her, their bodies swaying while the vehicle moved.  Rey remembered that Poe mentioned once ordered a total of eight vehicles that Hux sent to a team of specialists who ripped the powerful gas- powered engine out and replaced it with one of their specialized Electric engines that wouldn't put harmful noxious fumes into the air.

Without cars, there was no need for Gas stations, so Rey had not see a Jackson gas station since she left the states. A fact that sucked because she lived for her everyday morning coffee and glazed Krispy Kreme donuts.

The awkwardness increased the longer they traveled, neither saying anything yet watching each other. Rey wanted to say something, maybe ask a few questions. The two of them were biologically a couple but she knew nothing about him.  What was the next step in this journey? How as she supposed to act normal when she couldn't decide whether to run or jump the poor man's bones? Rey had taken to sitting on her hands to ensure she kept them to herself since Ben hasn't given her permission to touch him.

Rey could count on one hand the amount of dates she's suffered through over the years.  She wasn’t the woman others turned to when it came to relationship advice. How did she even start a conversation with Ben? What should she say? Crack a joke an pray that he at least smiles at her attempt? Because the look on Ben's face told her that sitting next to her was horrible, looking like he was going to be ill.

The SUV was huge yet felt smaller by the minute and sitting within close proximity wasn’t helping.  Ben's heavy spicy scent swirling around the cabin of the SUV was making her head dizzy. Rey wanted to blame him for the events that happened to her today, choosing to grumble a few choice profanities while turning more away from him.

“My Omega seems to be having a bit of inner struggle still.” Ben chuckled, his hearing picking up every word out of her mouth. “Do you need me to crack a window for you?”

Rey felt a rush of something prickle along her skin the moment that he called her an Omega. The feeling didn't leave her feeling uneasy, yet made her surprisingly happy. The wolf in her purred, causing Rey to bite her bottom lip when  she felt the goosebumps roll over her arms and  under her sweater.

That was new.

It took everything in Rey's body to avoid looking at Ben when she suddenly felt the warmth rush to the pit of her stomach. In the two years that Rey has lived here she has been called Omega by many, from other Alphas, Betas and fellow Omega's. This was the first time that both sides of her soul beamed with a happiness that bloomed within her chest.

_Omega_

Just one word from the powerful Alpha brought today's memories to the forefront of her stressed mind.  The first time meeting Ben and when he called her Omega it set something aflame within her soul…and settling between her legs. Rey pressed her knees tighter together, hoping to block out the hormonal reaction while she felt slightly ashamed that she was triggered by one five letter word.

The deep hitch in Ben's breathing told her that she royally failed in that plan. A deep rumble from Ben's chest brought Rey's body to attention leading her to send a sideways glance when she caught movement,  his head now turned away from her. She saw his finger and thumb of the hand he was leaning on pressing hard against the bridge of his nose, knowing that his pain was caused by her. Rey couldn’t stop the wave of emotions that rushed to the surface at the sight of her Alpha in distress.

Rey used every bit of control to stop from quickly going to him as her body demanded it, tight hands gripped the soft fabric of the solid black leather captains seats. The Omega in her snarled when Rey shoved the huge white wolf behind the steel walls of her mind. A repeat performance of Ben's office would be the outcome if she went anywhere near the Alpha who was having his own inner battle not far from her.

Rey really didn't want to lose her virginity in the back of a stupid expensive electric SUV. Heaven forbid they get caught while she attempts to dry hump the King.

Rey didn't know what was frustrating her the most, the fact that she was about to lose her shit or that Ben didn't appear as affected. How could he sit there while calmly keeping his distance? The stupid man barely moved while she wanted to leap into his lap, run her nose against his scent glands, and calm him. Rey wanted to show her mate that he wasn't alone and how sorry she felt for causing him pain.

The Omega in her was fighting back harder for the first time in a year. There have never been vivid dreams about any man before she met Ben. It was hard to put into words but Rey felt like her body was waking up and immediately being reduced to a mess just by touching him.

_Rey...Submit...Bare mark...Safe_

The words were primal and animalistic, spoken softly as to not spook the human part of her mind. Rey’s hands trembled, her legs thumping a mile a minute and she fought the need for control. These feelings were definitely not taught in school and even if they were, reading about it and experiencing it were two totally different things that Rey was not ready to accept. She now understood why mates couldn't keep their hands off each other, why she saw so many couples always touching and fondling each other in public. It was akin to catching a contagious disease that infected the mind and the antidote used to douse the fire burning within her was only a hop, skip and a tackle away.

“Is this how it's going to be when we are around each other?” Rey asked the man in question in a nervous voice and her cheeks flush at the vivid images of what she wanted to do Ben. The acts that her virgin mind thought of were  so graphic that it made the thoughts that Ben had in the elevator seem like a PG rated movie.

“How what is going to be?” Ben replied, his voice sounding as strained as Rey felt.

“Oh you know, just the wanting to...well...needing too…” Rey's innocent voice trailed off, not knowing how to put what she was feeling in words. The human Rey's desire for the car to remain in motion forever was losing as the Omega's need for the Alpha close was driving her insane.

“Ah, you mean the obsessive need to jump each other?” Ben chuckled when Rey lifted her head quickly and glared at the smug Alpha King who was calmly sitting next time her with an, I kid you not, shit eating grin like he caught Rey doing something naughty. Ben trails a long fingertip across his lips and Rey is helpless to resist following it. The seemingly innocent action made Rey swallow hard remembering how those plush perfect lips felt on heated flesh and what they were capable of doing to her. Ben's smile grew wider while a flash of something wild passed behind his eyes that made her stomach clench before a rush of warmth settled between her legs. Ben's nose flared, eyes trailing the length of her slightly shaking body then his smile turned almost feral.

“What naughty little thoughts is my Omega having over there in her innocent brain?” Ben didn't mean to intentionally lower the tone in his voice but was pleased to see goosebumps appear on her somewhat exposed arms. It was fun to play with his outspoken mate, to bring the flush to her cheeks and make her heart point. The hazel in Rey's eyes was almost taken over by her ebony dilated pupil.   “Care to share with the class? I recall you being more vocal earlier.”

There was that damn word again, _My Omega_ , fueling the inner happiness that restlessly fluttered in her chest, making the scent glands on the side of her neck pulsate with need. The claiming mark that Ben gave her came to life once more.

_Pride...Bare Mark_..

Rey came to a realization that she either needed this SUV to run over someone or that Leia needed to be here to be a buffer. There had to be so that would to clear the fog of lust taking over her brain while in her Alpha's presence. This has got to be a phase, that things would settle down the longer they were together. Rey was so wrapped up in her struggling inhuman thoughts that she unintentionally inhaled his scent, scenting something that previously wasn't there.

_Alpha is aroused_.

Rey wanted to mute her Omega, her body sat up straighter when the thought came to her. The human side of her saw that Ben had not moved from his position and made no moves to touch her yet the Omega urged her gently to look closer. ~~~~

Ben made no move to touch her, not because of want, but because he couldn't. The muscles in his body were tight under his suit, Rey knew they had to hurt. The pants of his suit were strained, she didn't know how to take that fact. If he was affected then why hasn’t he made a move. Ben has made no effort to get up or move towards her, was she already not good enough?. ~~~~

This whole experience wasn’t fair in Rey's opinion. How could he sit composed and relaxed, while being poised like a predator ready to attack while she was fidgeting and unable to keep still. Rey needed a break from this nonsense and regain her ability to think normally for a second. It was like she knew that if she opened her mouth she would tell him verbatim what she wanted to do with his fitted suit pants. She needed to get him to move, get the hell away from her or she had to bail out of the moving vehicle. The old school tuck and roll trick would do and it wouldn’t be the first time she has had to escape out of a moving car.

Why didn’t she beg Leia to come with them?

That calm woman was her only salvation right now to survive being anywhere within a five foot radius of this walking Sexy Alpha god. If he was across the room it didn’t affect her so bad. It wasn't that Rey didn’t want to be around him, she was just scared of what she would do near him. Now she was stuck in close confinement with him desperate to find an exit.

“Um,” she struggled to figure out a good excuse to stop the car, an idea finally popping in her brain. “I need to use the restroom. I forgot to before we left.”

There was a long silence between them before she dared a glance towards the King of the First Order praying that he didn’t catch onto her little escape plan. It was his smug smile and one brow that slowly lifted at her request, that told her to think again. It would appear that her mate was smart and pretty.

Well played universe.

“Rey, if you don’t want to be around me just say it, I told you before that I’m not going to make you do anything that you do not want to do. The only reason I am taking you home is to make sure you got there safe.” Ben reassured her after a moment while he shifted on the seat pushing himself out of his relaxed position pulling his legs closer to the base of the seat.

“I don’t want you to be afraid of being alone with me, nor do I want you to force yourself to do something you are clearly not ready for.” Ben spoke to her while slowly learning forward, eyes hard yet soft on her as there was a still faint smile on his lips. Rey saw that the smile didn't reach his warm eyes...hurt eyes. It made the Omega within her rage at herself for causing her Mate pain, while making the human in her sickened by her behavior. All of her life she's been rejected, the pain that festered in her heart and made her untrusting of others. Rey was doing this to Ben, the hurt behind his eyes was real. ~~~~

“I brought you to my Mother's house knowing that if you woke up at my place it would most likely upset you even more, no matter how bad I wanted to take you to the safety of my own home.” he said softly in a strained voice, “To be honest I don’t know how much more of causing you stress I can take. I don’t want there to be any secrets between us. This is all new to me as well, the intensity of us. The Beast within me is at its wits end tasting the stress coming off you.”

Ben spoke the words that everyone has been saying today. They never took root until he spoke them. Hux was right, it was pride that clutched tightly to who she used to be. Rey has never tried to accept that this was who she was now, never tried to lean and grow. A petulant child, that's what she was...only it wasn't just Rey anymore

A mate. A person all her own. A reason to live.

Rey didn't want to see the pain that he was trying so hard to not show and it unknowingly released a tidal wave of anxiety over hurting her Alpha. Ben chuckled nervously while bringing one of his large hands up to run over his face in a frustrated manner. Rey felt something sizzling across her skin when Ben's power crackled and hummed charging the air around them.

“I can feel the anxiety rolling off of you, even now.” Ben was frustrated with how weak he sounded, but found that he couldn't stop. “It's driving me crazy and is calling out the beast within me with every second that passes when I can't touch you or figure out a way to calm you down. Sweetheart, please try this understand that this is new to me as well. I have new emotions that are shifting so damn fast through me that I can't comprehend what they are before the next one shifts in.”

Rey felt the anxiety building within her chest deflate instantly while she sat and stared at Ben in awe, her eyes widening. There was a feeling that she couldn’t label when he nervously spoke the new emotions churning within him. Since the moment they met in the elevator Ben has been a pillar of strength in front of her, the man didn’t appear nervous at all. Rey simply chalked it up to Ben having to accept her as his mate. Yet, here he was, the King of the comically termed “fuzzies”.

She really needed to find another term for their race since “Fuzzies” would most likely be insulting to everyone now that she was to be a Queen.

Upon hearing that she wasn’t the only one going through the emotional rollercoaster that they are on made the warmth of happiness settle her churning stomach. For the first time in her life, Rey wasn’t alone while treading through uncharted waters.

While looking back at her previous behavior, Rey wanted to slap herself for being selfish in thinking that she was the only one dealing with all of this. At much as she hated to admit it, Hux was right on regarding how she was acting to this sudden change. Rey was has been nothing but self-centered and stubborn since the moment this life started. The human side she was struggling to maintain was sufficiently cowed into submission, expecting the worst reaction from her Omega side, but the animal merely nodded it’s head in agreement. The animal in her has been trying for them to live in harmony and balance since the day she woke up in that horrible hospital on the mainland, her human mind simply chose to not listen.

Ben may be the Mighty King of the First Order, the one that she heard horror stories about and the strongest of all their kind on Earth but now Rey saw a lonely man desperate for a connection to the one chosen to be his mate. Rey personally knew how hard is was to tear down all of his well-placed walls. She saw the lost look on his face when he admitted his inner feelings and told her that he was just as scared as she was when the heat of lust settled down.

Rey struggled to say something, anything that would help settle his nerves. Clearly she knew how to completely muck up everything up to this point while causing this man, who was to be her mate, the coldness of her rejection so far.

The Omega decided to throw a bone, so to speak, and one word came to her mind that she instinctively knew would calm the raging power that Rey could feel crackling around Ben. So, Rey licked her lips to speak before her nerves got the best of her.

Rey took a shuddering breath and softly said, “Alpha.” ~~~~

Ben quickly looked up, heated and hopeful eyes locking onto hers. The confusion in his eyes clearly told her it was the last thing that he expected to hear from her lips. Rey saw His plush lips part before quickly closing them, afraid to say something to would spook her.

Ben could tell that Rey had no clue what she was doing, acting completely on instinct when she unbuckled the seatbelt, cautiously moved to her knees and slowly crawled towards him easily closing the short distance between them. Ben sat up and slowly spread his long legs, realizing what Rey was doing. The picture of his mate to be crawling on her knees threatened every shred of his tightly wound control to be still, knowing that any sudden movements would make Rey retreat.

Rey worked through the fear and anxiety of his possible rejection to kneel between his long spread legs while tilting her head back because of their height difference. Rey was acting on pure instinct following what Finn has done many times before to calm Poe down when the Alpha raged. Rey rallied courage she didn’t know she had in order to do something that she was eager and scared to at the same time. It felt awkward lifting one shaky hand towards him, hesitating for a second before softly placing it to the side of his face. The warmth of his skin under her palm sent shock waves through Rey’s arm all while watching Ben’s eyes slowly close with a low sigh of contentment. ~~~~

Ben turned his cheek in Rey’s much smaller palm, lifting his own to cover the dainty appendage. Rey didn’t fight him one bit, finally letting him catch a glimpse of the Omega within her, letting the animal take control in order to soothe her chosen mate.

Ben moved his remaining hand to clutch her left hand that was resting on the top of his legs. Ben turned his face further into her hand before pressing his lips against her palm while deeply breathing in her scent. Rey could feel the power that was once suffocating them instantly retreat before vanishing just by her touch.

Then just as simple as that, Rey now understood what Ben and Leia meant about keeping him in check.

Ben slowly opened his eyes to look at her. The shy smile that Rey gave him was immediately followed by a dry laugh while shaking her head.

“I’m sorry that I hurt you. I know it doesn’t matter much but I didn’t mean to. While I’m at it I apologize for being a lousy Omega.” Rey softly spoke to Ben, feeling the nerves under his skin that she was touching tighten like he was about to move but quickly controlled himself. Ben was doing his best to walk on eggshells in order to not spook her into fleeing. “Stop with the eggshells, I’m not going anywhere. Moving vehicle remember?”

“There is no such thing as a lousy Omega.” Ben reassured her before closing his eyes and pressing another kiss to the palm of the hand that was caressing his cheek. “I think you’re doing a damn good job of being an Omega at the moment.”

“Well, you said that I needed to let loose and embrace it, so I put her in control.” Rey admitted with an exhausted sigh.

“The one thing that you must understand Rey is that the two of you are one,” Ben directed before moving so fast that Rey wasn’t prepared for it. One moment she was kneeling between two long legs then she was straddling his lap, two muscular arms now wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly. “There has never been a second being within you. The thoughts and feelings that you have, even before the ones that are new, are simply the suppressed shapeshifter gene awakening. My mark on your neck only kicked started it.”

“But everyone speaks of the Beast that I saw the other night like someone else is within you.” Rey was thoroughly confused, trying to focus on the subject at hand and not the lap she was straddling.

“Yeah, but when all is said and done it’s still me.” Remarked Ben while tightening his hold around her waist. “It’s a darker side that I’m not proud of, but it’s me. When I am in that form, I am a reflection of what our people truly are. We were once savage beings that roamed this earth unchecked. My Pop’s was the one who ruled over us, then at one point in time in order to save his people, he brought out the human side by subduing the savage animals from everyone with the help of my Nana.”

“Maggie mentioned what you do for us now.” Rey said with a slight nod, curiosity easily getting the best of her. Now that Ben started teaching her, all she wanted was  to know more about this mysterious King she had only heard rumors about. “Does it hurt you to do that for everyone?”

“No, not at all.” He chuckled while shaking his head at the innocent question coming from Rey. Ben felt the tension leave her body while his hand trailed slowly up and down her back slowly. “The only pain I’ve  felt the last seventy years or so has been the loneliness of waiting for my mate to finally come to me so she can calm the raging animal within me.”

“I can’t be that damn important.” Rey huffed, shaking her head up at him while crossing her arms. “I had a quick lesson about you before I came to the Falcon building. The professor’s at Tico Bakery taught that you’re a filter for us, that your mate has balance you. To keep you from snapping your magical fingers and killing all of us.” A coy smile and mischievous eyes was not the answer that she wanted but it was a treat to witness.

“Good Lord what are they teaching you at that _school_? I need to send someone to speak to the _professors_ , after I explain exactly what being my Queen means.” Ben let out a deep laugh that made her move with him.

Rey stared down into playful eyes and chewed on the inside of her inner cheek. The ride to her home seemed longer that normal and she was happy to return to the quiet of the apartment. The two of them have been through emotional hell today and the quiet will be welcomed under they saw each other again. Rey remembered something that Ben said earlier at the office, curiosity driving her next question, “Are you honestly going to go sleep on a bench outside of my apartment?”

Ben shrugged and began moving his large hands slowly over her thighs.

“Well I’m going to admit that I stole my mother fanciest ride that folds out into a bed of sorts.” Ben patted the arm rest beside them. “I’ll park it in front of your building. So I’m technically not breaking my promise about letting you go home or leaving you alone. This way I will be here to prevent anyone from sneaking a peek at you tonight while protecting by citizens from feeling the wrath of Finn’s cast iron skillet.”

“You found a loophole, I’m impressed.” Rey snickered, pushing up and off of him so that she could return to her seat. Ben didn’t move to stop her but let his fingertips linger on her skin before she slid into her seat across from him. Rey thought about Ben sleeping here the closer they got to her neighborhood. The picture in her mind of him here all night didn’t sit right with her.

“So...,” Rey made up her mind when her apartment building came into view. There were an alarming amount of Troopers stationed around the grounds, guarding her home.

“So what?” Ben questioned her playfully as he relaxed in the seat in front of her.

“If I build a pillow fort to keep someone’s grabbing hands from touching me, would you like to spend the night and fill me in on these Queenly duties that you decided to bestow on me with this simple claiming mark?” Rey asked, pointing to the bruising claiming mark on her neck. “I can make dinner and dessert.”

“How about I make dinner and you provide the dessert?” Ben countered with a wicked smile that only grew when he saw her flush from head to most likely her toes. “I wonder if that blush is everywhere?”

“No more touchie! I mean it, hands to yourself! I’ll show you just how precise I can be with a fillet Knife!” Rey snapped at him knowing there was a double meaning behind his contribution to the evening.

Ben leaned over the armrest of his seat smiling while holding his hands up in peace.

“I think I should be more worried about what you will do to me while I’m sleeping. The look in your eyes a few minutes ago felt like you were deciding which piece of clothing you were going to peel from me first.” Ben joked in a low seductive tone. Rey felt her face flush, knowing her cheeks were red thus giving away that he hit the bullseye. She tried to think of a comeback while clearing her throat and looking away from him.

“So, do you wanna stay or not?” Rey was shocked with how strained her voice sounded. “I’m not offering like this again. Take it or leave it, Your Majesty.””

“Of course I want to stay.” Ben laughed his fingers pushing back the hair that fell in his face. Rey looked out the window at the familiar six story apartment building.

“Good, because I’m going to need your help by keeping me from strangling one of your best friends.” She growled out.

………………………

Rey could feel eyes on her the moment that she got out of the black SUV that parked on the curb. Ben, the ever present gentleman exited first, checked the area for any danger and turned back to hold his hand out for her to accept. Rey earned a warm smile from Ben when she accepted it immediately and slowly climbed out of the taller SUV.

The first on her list was a shower, although the thought of washing his scent away made her sad. That will allow some time for Rey to figure out why the hell she decided to let this Alpha spend the night. The look in Ben’s eyes told her that braiding hair and gossiping like little middle school girls was definitely not on his agenda for this evening.

Rey immediately noticed the amount of First Order Troopers in their assigned positions on the street effectively keeping the growing crowd away from them, the sight made wonder how hard it was going to be to get used to something like this. Ben held her hand tighter while leading them towards her building’s modest entrance. They climbed the steps to the front doors as she fished out her access key card to slide against the metal plate by the revolving doors. Before she could, the side doors opened and the security guard for the building allowed them in with no questions asked.

“Well, that’s new.” Rey spoke under her breath as she placed the keycard back into her bag, rolling her eyes when the guard took off his hat for them. The heat from Ben’s body told her that he was following closely, not close enough to overshadow her, but close enough to ensure that she was protected while heading to the elevators

They waited for the elevator after hitting the up button, a brand new ding when the lift arrived making Rey chuckle. Ben’s eyebrow was raised, looking for an explanation when the doors closed. “I’ve been here for almost two years and that call button has sounded like something from a Poltergeist movie since the day I’ve arrived. If that’s what happens just by you finding me then I wonder if I can finally get my dishwasher fixed now that I have brought you here. My landlord kind of a dick.”

That earned a deep chuckle from Ben making the Omega side within her swell in happiness.

They entered the smaller elevator than the ones that lined the hall of the Falcon building. Rey clutched her bag to her chest tightly, knowing that both of them felt just how much smaller this elevator was, pressing the sixth floor button shut the doors shut and began to quickly rise to the floor.

“Maybe they’ve worn themselves out or Poe has forced Finn back to their apartment, that’s a possibility. Right?” Rey looked up at Ben, meeting a pair of happy eyes that warned her not to count on it. ~~~~

“Yeah, I don’t believe that one but either.” Rey tried to mentally prepare herself when the doors dinged, praying that the universe let her be this time. However, it would appear the universe wanted to have one last laugh to end the day.

The metal doors opened to a madly grinning out-of-breath Finn, her best cast iron skillet in hand. Finn let out a huge squeal of excitement before reaching in the elevator to grab Rey before he could see the pissed off look on her face. If Finn noticed that she froze in his arms, no one knew, the anger that Rey felt due of the betrayal that her best friend, her family, kept a secret like this, enraged her to no end.

“Oh bear cub, thank God that you’re in one piece!” Finn said while lifting and spinning her frozen body around in the hallway. It was a low growl of warning that made him gently lower Rey to her feet. Finn ignored the man in the elevator while holding his bear cub for a second longer while looking her body and sending a glare that promised retribution Ben’s way while the taller man stepped off the elevator waving his skillet at him. “He didn’t get to handsy with you, did he? I’ll show him not to mess around with you.”

Rey reached the breaking point and shoved off Finn’s arms while stepping away from him, instinct ensured that she couldn’t stop the enraged snarl curling her lips and baring teeth. Finn gave her a confused look not understanding the reaction that happened from the normally kind hearted yet stubborn woman that was now shoving past him. ~~~~

“What’s wrong, Peanut? Rey!” Finn cried out, his voice now weak and hurt as he followed his smaller bear cub. Ben followed the duo with his hands in his pocket trying to fight the urge to separate this man, Omega or not, from his mate. It didn’t help one bit that he was desperately trying not to smile knowing all too well why his mate-to-be was livid. Ben could imagine that anger and fire being directed in a different private setting. He watched Rey stand in front of the door number 604, her hands shaking in anger, the keys missing the lock multiple times ~~~~

Ben stepped closer and took the keys from her, placed one of his hands on Rey’s shoulder, “I’ll do this.”

“Rey talk to me, what’s wrong!?” Finn was forced to step back when Rey whipped around and glared at the man, then past him to Poe who was leaning against the open doorway of their apartment. The men that gave her a family stood before her, one of them knowing this was coming while the other was being broadsided. Ben placed a calming hand on the base of her spine, letting her know that the door was open. Rey turned away from Finn, trying to come up with the appropriate punishment to give to both of them at the same time.

Ben didn’t have the heart to tell Rey that she was about as scary as a Chihuahua trying to take on a Great Dane. Yet, he let his smaller mate grab his wrist and “force” him into her apartment.

“Fuck Ben, is your temper rubbing off on her already?” Poe laughed out towards Ben, the look in his best friends eyes told him how serious this situation was to the relationship they held with Rey.

“Peanut, whats is wrong? What did I do? How can I fix it if I don’t know what I did?” Finn asked hoping to appeal to Rey’s kind heart. The heated glare he received caused him to slowly take a step back. Finn couldn’t believe the rage that he knew that she had in her petite frame now directed at him. ~~~~

“For starters, _one_ you kept who my mate was a secret. You’ve known since he found me that night, both of you have know! If you had opened your mouth and told me that he...:” Rey took a breath to slightly turn and point towards Ben, “was my mate! That my mate was the bloody King, I might have been slightly prepared. Let me tell you that was a nice little surprise that I walked into this morning. I would have figured that two of my best friends, my family, would have told me that they knew my mate. The two of you betrayed my trust, you lied to me, for days! I refuse to have friends who I can’t trust to tell me the simple truth that might have helped me today. I don’t want to look or even speak with you for at least two weeks!”

Finn’s lips fell open with every word that Rey yelled at them. He could hear Poe’s breath hitch at the mention of family, knowing that the trust the three of them once had would take a while to rebuild. Rey slightly pushed Ben into her apartment, grabbed handle to the door, and slammed it shut in his face before Finn could say anything. Rey was locking the door but stopped, knowing that the punishment would only hurt Finn and not his dumbass mate. Rey threw open the door, finding Poe comforting a crying Finn. Poe knew that she wasn’t done with them as she sneered at Poe.

“And I renounce myself as your Bear Cub!” Rey yelled before pointing a finger at finger at Poe while looking at the startled Finn. “You can thank your mate for telling Ben that I was a virgin! _What the fuck is wrong with you?_ ”

Rey slammed the front door so hard that the force of it rattled the pictures on the wall, a couple of them fell before their descent to the floor was slowed clearly Ben using his voodoo powers to keep them from breaking. Rey could feel herself smile for the first time today, turning to find Ben leaning against her hallway wall with his arms crossed across his chest while trying not to laugh and failing miserably. ~~~~

“Is that it? I was hop ~~i~~ ng for something a little more epic in punishment for Poe.” Ben chuckled and walked up to stand in front of her, grinning when Rey’s eyes slowly closed. It may be wrong to abuse the bond they were building together but he loved to see Rey’s eyes cloud with lust. ~~~~

Rey took a few moments to collect herself before lifting her right hand with three fingers up. She began counting backwards silently before reaching zero and pointing towards the door with a knowing grin. Ben didn’t need to use his superior senses to hear Poe pleading for his life.

“Now, baby wait,” Poe begged, his voice sounding frantic. “I can fix this, we both know that Rey wouldn’t really give up that title. Wait…no why are you looking at me like that?…Please don’t hurt me! I can Fix this!!!”

The door slammed across the hallway, Poe cries for mercy echoed through the hall and a Finn bear roar shaking the walls. ~~~~

Rey locked the door with a happy sigh knowing that Finn and Poe were both getting punished at the same time.

“So, your majesty, you take me for a beer and poker kind of guy?” Rey started before holding up a warning finger when he opened his mouth and mischief lit up his gorgeous face. ‘And don’t you dare say strip poker or so help me I will ground you for a month. I’m going to go take a shower, make yourself at home and if I catch you going through my shit, I will show you what happened to my roommate in college when he went through my panties drawer.”

Ben took in the fierce woman standing in front of him and the finger in his face trying to act all tough. Yes, life with this woman was going to be amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont think the pillow wall going to last through the night.


End file.
